Flame: Under My Smoke
by Watermelon23
Summary: Markaia is the best friend of Princess Azula... or at least, thats what she was pretending to be. She sets out on the quest with Azula to find Zuko and supposedly kill him. However, what will happen when Markaia realizes she doesn't want to be a bad guy, and she wants to be with the person she dispises the most, Zuko? (Let me know what you think! Markaia is my own OC)
1. My Past

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Air-Bender...although I would love to :) All the characters [except Markaia] belong to the author of Avatar. Markaia belongs to me. **

* * *

Many believe that fire and flame create chaos and devastation, and who ever thinks that can go burn to the ground from my flame. I don't care what people think about fire; whether it is a good thought or bad, I'll kill them. For many who don't know who I am and what I am capable of, I am Markaia. As a younger child I was very gifted with my fire and I would burn things down occasionally; getting in trouble with the village and my Mother. As I became a teen, it was more controlled, but I preferred it to be out of control. This problem wasn't a problem with the Fire Lord, as he preferred these kinds of things; as in, he preferred chaos.

When I reached my late teen years, around 17, the Fire Lord's soldiers came to my Mother's door and delivered a message from the Fire Lord's brother about a meeting. Reluctantly, I accepted and went to meet them the next day. The Fire Lord wanted me to join his army and help the cause of becoming the strongest nation out of the world. He had convinced me to join them and I was convinced that it would make the poverty life a little better for my Mother.

So I left and went into training at the Fire Palace and became friends with the Fire Lord's daughter, Azula, and learned to hate her older brother, Zuko, who seemed to be a rift raft of the Palace; the outlawed. I don't care whether being in the Fire Lord's army was a bad thing, or if becoming the best friend of the darkest and evilest Princess was a bad thing, what I wanted was power. The only way to claim it was with my fire.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. A Battle

I had awoken with a startled gasp as I was shaken awake by Azula. All around me I heard shouting and loud commotion going on around me. Azula continued to shake me and scream at me until I decided to open my eyes to see what was going on around the Palace. "Markaia get up!" she seethed with agitation as I groggily wiped my eyes from sleep and sat up in my mat.

"I'm up!" I spat. Looking around me, I saw that most of the troops, that were sleeping when I had gone to bed, were up and about. They were running in all directions, and everyone that was sleeping in our room were gone. Azula and I were the only two people left in the building as the troops were filing out down the hallway. Azula grabbed her favorite hair comb and packed an extra set of clothing.

"Come on, Markaia. You and I aren't going out with my father's troops. We are going to go look for the idiot." she sighed as she furrowed her brows and placed her bag on her back. I stared at her in confusion before I got up from my bed.

"What do you mean we aren't going with your father?! Isn't this what we both trained for? Aren't you supposed to stay here because your the Princess? Why the hell are we going after your idiot brother?!" the questions left my mouth as a mumble of words, but it seemed that Azula heard every question; even over the loud screaming and shouting of the troops and commanders. She shot me an agitated glare and threw my bag at my face.

"We don't have time for your stupid questions, Markaia. Either you're with me or you're going with the troops. Your choice. If you want to come with me, then pack your shit and lets go." Azula spat as she looked out the open door to look for someone. "When you're done packing, I expect to meet you at the Palace's back doors." She then ran out of the room and left me alone to pack my stuff.  
I rolled my eyes and packed my stuff, and I was on my way to the back of the Palace when I was stopped by my own party commander.

"Where do you think you're going Markaia! The Fire Lord has issued that we are out to claim more lands. Come come this way, we must hurry and get you on the ship so we may leave." He quickly said as he began pushing me in the opposite direction that I was heading.

"You don't understand, Commander! I have orders from Princess Azula that I must meet her in the back of the Palace!" I fought back, as I tried to stop him from pushing me towards the crowd of soldiers heading for the front of the Palace.

"It doesn't matter about Princess Azula right now. What matters is the Fire Lord's orders. He is our superior not Princess Azula. Now get back in line Markaia, or there will be some rash consequences on your part." He threatened as he pushed me into the crowed, and I was carried off out to the front of the Palace and was placed in line with thousands of other fire-benders._ Fuck shit! Azula will be fucking pissed...and by the looks of this I can't get fucking out of it now_! I thought to myself as I looked around the mass crowed that surrounded me. There was no way out in all directions, because I was in the middle of the whole troop. I watched pathetically as I was boarded onto the Fire-Nation boats and casted off in an unknown direction. This was going to be the first time I ever left home, and left my Mother behind.

* * *

We didn't sail for very long. Before I knew it, the ship had stopped and some crew members were taking down the sails and putting the ramp down. I looked over to my left to the soldier standing next to me. Everyone, the troops, hadn't moved since we had gotten on this ship; it was like they were statues and I was the only living being in this army. I lightly jabbed him with my elbow; he didn't move an inch. His head was casted downwards, and he was looking at the ground. I elbowed him a little harder, but he still didn't bother to make any eye contact with me. I sighed from frustration and stood back in my place to see for myself where we were.

I watched curiously as the ramps were set down and the troop began to haul forwards off the large, dark, red ship. I looked behind me as we started marching forward into 'unknown' lands, to see a large chair carrying the Fire Lord. He looked snobby as ever riding in his chair that everyone else had to carry. That thing he was sitting in must have been at least 100 lbs, so that plus his weight would be such a hassle. I feel so sorry for who ever is carrying him.

We marched through the endless trees, and it was difficult for me to pay attention to where we were going because I was so fascinated by the surroundings. It was never this beautiful in the Fire-Nation. Unknowingly, at least to my knowledge, the commander had told us to stop marching, so I ran right into the guy in front of me; he gave me a death glare before turning around to face the commander in front.

"Be prepared to raid the Earth Kingdom!" The Commander shouted. We then began to march forward again, only at a faster pace. In the distance I could see large walls going as far as the eye could see from my left to my right. A large explosion filled the quiet **Tap-Tap** of our feet hitting the ground, and I looked away from the trees so I could see what had happened.

Ahead of us, I noticed that the Commander had put a large hole into the walls of the gate, and we were marching through the hole. There were shouts and yells, and before I could comprehend what was going to happen, we were all charging into battle with the Earth Kingdom's guards.

The battle was ruthless as we made our way to the Earth Kingdom's capitol, and I fought till the end. There was guard after guard charging after me; however they were no match for my fire. I had gotten down a few times when the guards decided to team together and use their Earth-bending to knock me down. By the time we had reached the Earth Kingdom's Palace, my face was slick with sweat and dirt, I was tired, and my hands ached from the over use of fire; but the adrenaline rush that was coursing through my veins told me other wise. I ran ahead of my commander and took down the guards that stood at the front. The rest of my squad had left, and or died, and went in the other directions of the Earth Kingdom's different villages.

I watched the fear on the guard's face as I threw a fire-ball at him, and he fell to the ground with severe burns on his chest and arms. Grinning, I followed up with the Commander to the throne of the Earth Kingdom. We were about to take the throne away from the Earth Kingdom's ruler, when a shout from a young boy drew our attention behind us. I spun around first and looked into the eyes of the brat who dared to stop us. There, standing was three goofs who I thought looked really dumbly dressed, and stood no match against us.

The short bald one standing in the middle had a big blue arrow on his forehead and he had a large staff with him. To his left, there was a young girl with long brunette braids, she had a fierce snarl on her face full of hatred. _Does she fear or does she hate. Who gives a fuck, I'll kill her anyways. Confidence killed the dog, more than the curiosity killed the cat._ I laughed to myself as the one on his right, the other boy, ran ahead of them and tried to hit one of our men with his boomerang. When the boomerang did nothing but hit him in the face, we all laughed at his embarrassment and he turned red before running back to the side of the bald one. A large hairy creature strolled up behind them, he too had a large arrow on him.

The Commander grinned wickedly, "So, here is the infamous Avatar. You three aren't worthy to fight us, for we are more superior and stronger. Don't waste our time!" He then turned on his heel and continued attacking the Earth Kingdom's guards. The Fire Lord looked at the Avatar and whispered something to the men carrying him. He then was carried quickly out of the building; probably back to the ship. What a Coward I spat, as I turned around to focus my attention on the guards instead of the three idiots who tried to stop us earlier.

The young boy's voice shouted, "Stop!" I then felt a rush of wind and I saw my Commander fly into the wall. I heard a good few bones snap when he hit the granite walls. I cringed before looking at the Avatar; he was glaring at me. I backed away slowly before grinning and throwing a distraction- Fireball at him. I made my escape out the door, moving hastily past the large, hairy creature and running out of the building back towards the direction of the ship. However, I didn't reach the ship yet because I was stopped by a very familiar young woman wearing red armor, leaning against the tree.

"Why did you not come with me, Markaia?" She seethed, as she got up off the tree and pushed my shoulder slightly. I growled from agitation before stepping back. I didn't want to piss her off and get killed by her Father.

"I couldn't. The Commander didn't let me go. I was on my way before he stopped me and threw me on the ship." I spat. She relaxed her features before smiling lightly. _Boy is she bi-polar_. She motioned for me to follow, and I reluctantly obeyed. We walked hastily through the forest, leaving the sounds of battle and shouting behind. When she had finally stopped in the middle of the forest, I walked into a small campsite with a fire already lit and some food.

"Eat up and we are going to rest. The quest for my idiot brother, Zuko, starts tomorrow morning at sunrise." Azula stated flatly before sitting down on a small log. I sat down next to her and began to eat my meal.


	3. My Mission

The evening between the two of us was quiet as usual. Neither of us spoke, and Azula went to bed early as usual. I was left to my thoughts as I quietly put out the small camp fire. I dumped dirt onto the fire pit and stomped on it, and then proceeded to lay down on a mat next to Azula. I checked to see if she was awake yet, because sometimes she was awake when I thought she was a sleep; not like it bothered me.  
I rolled over into my side so my back was to Azula, and I let my mind wander freely. It wasn't like I had much to freely think about. I hadn't had much going on in my life anyway.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the subtle sounds of nature around me; it was kind of interesting. It's those things I never really heard around in the Fire Nation. At home, all I really heard was pure silence, or the occasional bickering of the neighbors, and at the Academy in the Palace, all I heard was the constant yelling from our Commander. Nature seemed pretty...nice.

* * *

I was shaken awake from dream land once again by Azula. Her face gave off one of her emotions of the usual stress, and after I opened my unfocused eyes she let me be and continued packing her stuff. I tried to focus my eyes.

I glanced around once more at the blurry surroundings. _Where was I...Oh yeah I was in the forest outside of the Earth Kingdom that I attacked yesterday, then Azula came by and snagged me here. Then we were on our way to go find the idiot._ The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, but the Earth Kingdom's Palace was blocking the sun, so the sky was a bright pink, and the clouds were rolling in from the West.

Slowly getting up, I looked around and then at Azula who was using a tree to mark a map. I gathered my things and placed them in my bag. "What are you doing Azula?" I whispered. I still hadn't shaken off sleep, and I didn't have the energy to talk any louder. She rolled up the map and threw it towards me, and I caught it before it fell to the ground. Shrugging she walked back towards the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

"I was marking the Earth Kingdom. I heard my Uncle, the one who is with Zuko now, speaking with Zuko about following the Avatar in hopes to kill him. Something about gaining his honor back and being able to come back home to the Nation." She smiled wickedly and her gaze met mine. "However, he won't get the chance, because you and I are going to kill the Avatar first. We will gain more respect from Father! Oh just think of all the PRAISE and ATTENTION we will get from Father and the rest of the Nation after we done it!" She smiled to herself, acting like a 8 year old spoiled brat. I shrugged. The attention part caught my eye, but I didn't care much about the praise, for her Father wasn't too interested in me; other than my strong fire abilities.

"So...basically we are stalking your brother...in hopes to find the Avatar brat...and kill him first?" I asked, placing the map into my bag and then we began to walk towards the village. She nodded happily before stopping in her tracks.

"Wait...they know your face from yesterday when you attacked. I don't want to risk element of surprise. Also because it's not easy to forget your face..." She added the last part in hopes for it to sound nice, but she really meant 'Your very ugly, and I'm the prettiest out of both of us.' Azula smiled before reaching into her bag, grabbing out a long red satin scarf; it matched my armor. "Wear this over your face, and put on your rain hat. Act like an old lady or something, I don't care. Just as long as we can get through this village in time to at least SEE where Zuko and Uncle are heading."

Grabbing the scarf, it felt like silk under my finger tips, and the red was the right shade; close to roses. I tied my long brown hair into a bun, and then I wrapped the scarf around my neck and mouth so it covered most of my face. I put down my bag and reached in, feeling around for my small hat, but I couldn't find it. _Shit...must have left it in the room._ I sighed and looked up to a very impatient-looking Azula. She was even doing the annoyed foot tap!

"What!" She glared down at me as I continued to feel around in my bag. I frowned and looked at the ground.

"I can't find my hat...I must have left it in the room before we all left in a hurry." I admitted, as I got up off my knee and dusted my shin armor. Her face went from fair and light pink, to red.

"Well don't just stand there and look like an idiot! Wrap the damn scarf around your hair too! I don't have time for this!" She sighed loudly, and I did as I was told. I don't know why I submitted to her... I mean I'm older than her! I was taller than her too! Within two seconds of having it tightly wrapped around my head, only revealing my eyes, Azula tugged me into the village, easing up as soon as we began to see people.

My eyes darted around, looking at the many people, the children, the elders, and the homeless. I took in the devastation from yesterday's attack. Many homes were burned and many were just destroyed. I saw some people's bodies still laying on the ground; dead. Some people were crying, some people were doing the comforting. I closed my eyes, _Do we really only cause distruction?_ I pondered that silently before concluding _of course not! These people are a lower class. Fire is the dominent. We are the power. We are the masters. We are the Fire Nation._

We slowly made our way through the devastation, until we reached the Palace, where I saw the familiar bald brat and his friends.

The one they referred to as 'Avatar' was talking to a young girl dressed in modern Earth Bender's clothes. She had hair up in a bun-like do, and had a green hair band in her hair. The two others I had encountered yesterday were walking around with the large hairy animal. I assume that the two were brother and sister from the same water clan. I heard Azula silently mutter to herself, and dragged me off to one of the alleys on the side of the road, but we still had a clear visual of the brats.

I looked up at her with a questioning look before she put a finger to her lips and pointed out-wards by the vendors near by. I looked over and saw Zuko and his Uncle purchasing some items, mostly tea, that I assumed was for his Uncle. I heard he was a tea maniac.

Azula leaned back against the wall and began to calculate her thoughts, but I kept my eyes trained on Zuko and his Uncle, and occasionally looking over to where the brats were. However, they were gone and off somewhere. I noticed that as soon as I noticed, Zuko and his Uncle noticed too and was off in the direction I could only assume the brats went in. Looking back at Azula, I sighed, "Well they are all gone. I saw Zuko and your Uncle heading off in that direction," I pointed to the left of the Palace, "And I suggest if we are going to kill the Avatar, then we better move, but move slowly and closely." She sighed and complied. Maybe because my thought was more calculated than hers.


	4. Leave!

Azula dragged me out of the alley we were hiding in, and pulled me down the road towards the Palace. We moved swiftly and quietly down the road and took the left road; the one I saw the brats and Zuko take.

Before I knew what was happening, I was once again dragged into a new alley. I didn't bother to look at Azula, so I decided to look out onto the road instead. I peered out, and saw the brats buying food and other supplies along with the Earth Bender. The two Water Benders were goofing off...well rather, the boy was goofing off, and the sister was scolding him like she was his mother. The large hairy monster, and what looked like a tiny monkey, were standing behind them. Where's Zuko? I looked up and down the street for any signs of them; however, I didn't spot them. I turned.

Azula's back was turned to me, so I couldn't see her face, she seemed to be looking at something in the alley. I tapped her on the shoulder, "What are you doing Azula?" I looked to where she was looking, and there was Zuko and their Uncle. I frowned slightly. One, was because that means we are going to have to fight Zuko and possibly their Uncle, and two was because I realize how much taller and stronger Zuko looked now than the last time I had seen him.

Zuko's furious gaze met mine, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Azula turn, her expression beyond furry and hate, and most of all, the want of power. My eyes never left Zuko, I was watching his every move in case he wanted to strike. I looked to their Uncle, he seemed to be ignoring the tension. What an innocent old man... Zuko cleared his throat, "Well...I didn't expect you to bring her along, Azula." Azula looked back at Zuko.

"What do you mean, idiot. She's my best friend. Of course I'd bring her with me." She grinned slowly, "You're afraid aren't you." Zuko shook his head, and their Uncle intently watched, just in case he had to break up a fight.

"Me? Afraid? That's a stupid idea. Anyway, I didn't think you'd bring her along with you...you know...after ALL those things you said about her to Father AND the Commander." Zuko slowly smiled, his gaze met mine again. I was surprised. Azula was talking about me to her Father and the Commander? I wonder what she was saying...knowing Azula, they couldn't possibly be good... I looked over at her, she was staring at me with slight fear showing in her eyes. Had it been secret? And how in the world did Zuko know this, he has been gone from the Palace for a while.

"Say what about me..." I said slowly, backing away a little bit so there was space between me and Azula. She shook her head.

"The idiot is making things up. Don't believe him." She said flatly. I knew that tone. She was lying and that meant that Zuko was obviously right.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when your lying Azula." sighing, I leaned against the wall, and she shot a glare over at Zuko.

"Know what I don't have time for this. I didn't need you anyway. I was just going to use you to kill the Avatar... or my brother..." she spat, then she turned in my direction and walked past me; not making eye contact. "I'm going to do it myself. As they say, why rely on others when you can get the job done?" She then ran out into the open, and disappeared into the on-coming crowds of people who came out to do some shopping.

I shook my head; I knew something was always off about her, but I didn't really care at that moment. It wasn't like I was really her friend anyway. My original plan was to ditch her and gain power of my own, eventually over throwing her pathetic Father. What I needed now, not kill the Avatar or Zuko, was to think of a plan. Get some back up, some allies and then execute my plan. It was never going to work if I did it with Azula, I needed actual plans.

Zuko cleared his throat...I thought he had left after Azula. It was only him and I because his Uncle was gone, I assumed he went to go shopping. I turned my gaze over to him. His features seemed a little more calmer, more relaxed, and his voice was softer. "So what are you going to do now Markaia?" The way he said my name was surely more interesting than the way anyone else had said it before. I shook my head and gave him a half-smile.

"I don't know. You can continue your business with the Avatar. I have nothing here. I don't even know why I followed Azula in the first place." I said softly. Maybe I only talked to Azula because she was the only one who I thought was exactly the same as me; destructive and loud. Over the teen years, I learened that sometimes I had a good side too, like when I was spending time at my mother's.

"She's manipulative." was all he said as he walked past me, obviously done talking to me. I shrugged and didn't bother to reply to his obviously rhetorical question.

I watched him leave the alley, and I stood there for a good three or four mintues before deciding where I wanted to go. I could go back to my mother? Stay with her for a little bit so I could gain enough money to travel? Then when I travel, thats when I can plan it all?

* * *

The trees and the nature was a lot more quiet and relaxing without Azula breathing down my neck. I walked from the Earth Kingdom, to where ever I was heading. Turns out, that there aren't any boats going in the direction to the Fire Nation, so I will just free-lance.


	5. A Nomad

I continued to walk through the woods; picking up sticks and logs along the way. I had found this large stick and I was going to turn it into a spear so I could catch some fish for dinner. The ocean couldn't be that far away from here.

In the distance, I could hear the ocean's waves softly and gently crashing onto a beach. I looked in the distance to where the sound as coming from, and sure enough, I saw a small beach. I hurried through the trees, and made my way to the beach.

The sand was warm and soft, and the water was calm. I set the logs down and began to dig a hole into the sand, then stacked the twigs into the hole; largest to smallest. The sun was a little lower than Noon, so it must had been around 5 P.M..

After I had finished setting up the logs in the hole, I aimed my right hand at it, and a small redish-yellow flame came out of my hand. The flame caught onto the small twigs, and soon the whole thing was burning. I grinned and then grabbed my bag off of the sand. Digging around, I found my small dagger, and then I grabbed the long stick I was going to use as a spear.

I sat comfortably down in the sand, being warmed by the growing fire, and began to sharpen one end of the stick. There was a slight breeze blowing on the beach, and the sounds of the waves crashing was relaxing.

Finishing up the stick, I stood up and dropped my dagger by my bag, then took off my armor on my legs, up to my waist, leaving me in my dark red legging-pants. I tossed my armor and my soft shoes onto my bag, and then waddled my way into the ocean. The water was warm, and I looked closely into the water to see if I could see any shallow water fish. Not seeing any, I sighed and waddled out of the water.

On the right of the beach, there was a narrow stack of boulders; they looked pretty sturdy. Maybe there is fish hiding in the rocks. I walked back over to my bag and took of my chest and arm armor. I threw them onto my bag and took off my face scarf that Azula had given me earlier. I then unclipped my brown hair from it's black clip, letting it fall to my middle back. If there were any fish hiding by the rocks, I would have to dive for them. I looked over to the sun, and it was around 6, but the sun wasn't too close to setting yet.

I walked over to the narrow stack of boulders, the end of the rocks went far out into the sea. I shivered slightly from the breeze, my armor was what was keeping me warm. Climbing onto the large boulders, I held on as I crawled carefully onto the rock, and made my way to the middle section. The fish would probably be hiding in the middle, on the edge of the shallow water. I held my breath and slowly climbed down into the deep water, and began my search in the cracks of the rocks.

* * *

I had spent an hour fishing, and I caught one fish, and a small rock crab. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for tonight. The sun was beginning to set, and so instead of climbing back into the rock, I swam back to shore and headed back to my camp. The breeze from earlier had picked up slightly, making me shiver from being in the water.

Sitting down, I grabbed the spear that I was using and pierced the crab through, then hung it over the fire. I then grabbed my small dagger and began to clean the fish, before putting it on the stick with the crab. I roasted them and when I thought they were done cooking, I ate them and headed to bed.

* * *

I heard the birds chirping in the distance, and I heard the soft crashing of the waves. I cracked an eye open and looked around, it was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. Sitting up, I checked the fire, that had long gone out, and then I began to pack all of my stuff, putting on my armor. I covered the fire-pit with sand, and put my bag on my back before beginning my journey to I didn't know where.  
I walked, and sometimes I ran into some strangers, but they didn't bother to talk to me because I guess they could tell that I was a Fire Nation. I pulled the map out sometimes too. By the looks of things, I was heading in the right direction for no where. I didn't know where to go. I believe the only highlight of today was that I set up camp near a spring, I could bathe. There was also a river near by, and at least I could fish from a river.

Spending 3 hours of my day from Noon, to a little before 4, I had set up camp, had a fire going, and I was fishing for food in the river. I didn't really think that living out here in nature was going to be this easy. I could live easily like this...until I decide to go home. I was just coming back from the river with three fish, when I saw her. A complete and utter stranger.

She was tall and lean, but not scrawny; she had some muscle. Her hair was long and black, it was in a high pony-tail and her clothes were sort of a mix between a Water Bender and the legendary Air Bender. She was looking around my campsite, looking in my bag and warming her self by my fire. I dropped my fish and took a defensive stance; flames slightly coming out of my palms. She jumped and took a stance.

"Who are you, and why are you in my campsite?" I said loudly, keeping my gaze on hers.

"I am a nomad...well kind of. I can't think of any other word for it. Anyways, I am the second Air Bender. At least...thats what I think, the only other one I can think of is the Avatar." Her stance had relaxed, but I kept mine in defense. She raised her hands in surrender. "I won't kill you or anything." Her face seemed honest, so I relaxed slightly and picked up my fish from the ground. "I am Sam." She extended her arm, and I walked forward and shook it slightly.

"I am Markaia." I said softly, I sat down next to my fire. I didn't see any reason she would be a threat. She doesn't even fully know me. "Sit." She complied.

"Your a fire bender?" I nodded and began to clean the fish.

I guess I gained a new friend without even knowing it. She stayed with me to eat, and she woke me up the next morning.


	6. To Step One

Sam and I had gotten into a small argument once we had packed away most of my stuff. She wanted to head towards the Earth Kingdom, but I wanted to head in the direction she came from. I wasn't ready to go back there anyway because I will most likely be put into jail for all of the destruction. After all, I was the one in the front along with Commander, and he's probably in jail already. We continued to bicker, until an hour later I gave in and we were heading back into the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

The walk to the Earth Kingdom was shorter than I had expected it to be, after walking non-stop for about 6 hours, I could see the walls of the Earth Kingdom. Sam squealed in delight; boy, she seemed excited to go to the Earth Kingdom. "Sam, why are you so excited?" I asked as she began to drag me along in effort to make me walk a little faster. She stopped and turned to look.

"Well, I've never been to the Earth Kingdom, for one, and two, I heard that the Avatar was going to be going here for an Earth Bender to train him." She said as she turned away and began to drag me again. I shrugged.

"Well, that's a lost cause, Lady." I firmly stated, and Sam stopped in her tracks before looking back at me with wonder. Letting go of my arm, she glared.

"Are you lying to me? If not, why is this a 'lost cause'." She whispered. Her gaze diverted to the ground, and I sighed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No I am not lying to you," I spat. "I'm saying it's a lost cause because the Avatar had passed through here already. He was on his way out when I reached here. The brat already found an Earth Bender brat, and they were heading out of the city with this big hairy thing. It had an arrow on its head like the Avatar. All I know is I don't want to be pursuing him if that is your purpose. Two of my kind, Azula and Zuko, are already after him and his group. I want nothing to do with them." Her posture slumped, and her gaze met mine with burning anger. All I could think was, Bipolar.

"Don't say that about the Avatar! They aren't brats! They are going to help us fight against the Fire Lord." She seethed before turning her back. Only known her for a day and already she is walking away. If I am socially bad, no wonder my father had left.

I watched her angrily stomp in the direction of the Earth Kingdom's gates, and I shrugged. I didn't need a bipolar chick with me anyway, Azula was enough for 2 years. I stood there in the forest watching the Earth Kingdom's gates. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had to come up with a plan because it was a now-or-never kind of moment. I wasn't going to spend time wandering aimlessly with no plan. If I wanted power, I have to work for it, and I needed a first step.

First of all, what I needed was money, I mean I have some money from being paid to be in Fire Lord's army. It was at least enough to get me a new disguise. If anyone were to recognize me in these clothes, I would be done for. At the worst case scenario, I would be killed or sent off.  
I sat down on the ground and I had thought through my first step for about an hour. It was around maybe 2 in the afternoon. I had decided that after I buy the disguise, it would be wise to follow the Avatar's moves and Zuko's moves too. If I wanted to get the power of the Fire Nation Army, I would need the Avatar's help. He is out to over throw the Fire Lord. If I can get on his side, and wait for the right moment, I can help him over throw the Fire Lord, and then I can betray him. I know I could possibly take on the Avatar, I mean I had 2 years of Fire Nation Army training. More training than Zuko; I'm sure that Zuko would die at the hands of the Avatar.

I pulled my bag onto my lap and began to look through it for my little bag of money. My hand felt the silk of my money bag, and I pulled it out. Emptying the contents, I had counted and confirmed I had enough for a new disguise; hopefully.


	7. Burn

I took out the red silk scarf and put my hair up, then put the scarf around my face, only showing my eyes. It covered my hair and the rest of my face. I put my bag back on, and had the bag of money in my hand. Walking at a slow pace, I slowly made my way towards the gates of the Earth Kingdom where Sam had disappeared hours earlier.

* * *

I finally made it into the Earth Kingdom, and everyone seemed to ignore me. They were all preoccupied in their own lives. Majority of them were still putting the rubble from the destruction off to the sides, and some were busy gathering material to rebuild homes and stands. I hurried passed the groups of children playing and elderly walking in groups and gossiping. When I finally reached the vendors in town, I spotted Sam walking around and asking people something. I squinted to read her lips. _Where...is...the..Avatar..._

They were all pointing in the direction that I had last seen them head, and I nodded. I could use that information later, you know, it would be easy to track down Azula, Zuko, and the brats if I knew which direction to go in. I ignored them and continued on through the town of vendors.

A particular stand caught my eye from its blue and red robes. It was a stand that was selling complete outfits. The one that mostly caught my eye was the dark red one; color of blood. I picked up the set to look at its full set. The robe came down to my ankles, but they wouldn't drag. The under clothes, a tight shirt, long legging-pants, and some soft red leather shoes. I looked over to the seller, an old woman that looked to be in her 70's. "How much is this?" I asked her politely. She smiled and looked at me.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful young woman. I remember living on my own and traveling. The innocent years. It's 20." She said, looking over my clothing However, she didn't seem to recognize the design on my uniform. "But, for you, I will make it 10. We all need money, and I don't want to run a single woman broke!" She smiled. I nodded and opened my pouch. _Good thing, I only have 20_. I handed her the 10 coins and she refolded the clothing before handing it to me. "Thank you. Have a nice trip." She said as I began to walk away.

"No, thank you." I smiled before making my way hastily back to the center of town. I looked around and started to head in the direction where the Avatar, Sam, Zuko, and Azula all headed.

I passed many crowds of people, and most of them gave me a strange look. I think they had a thought that my clothes were Fire Nation, but they didn't say anything; maybe because they weren't sure. As soon as the end gates of the Earth Kingdom were in view I started to walk a little faster with my clothes in hand. "HEY, SHE'S A FIRE NATION!" I heard someone shout. "MAYBE SHE'S THAT GIRL THAT CAME IN WITH HER COMMANDER."

I didn't want to turn and look at who ever had said that, but suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders. I swiftly turned and blasted them away with my fire. It took me a few to realize that I had severely burned a guard AND a younger boy, maybe 15. I turned back to the gate and began to run, and occasionally I would look back and see others surrounding the two people I hurt, and a hoard of people following me.


	8. Their Groupies

The hoard that was following me were constantly shouting curses and were throwing things, but in my year of training I was used to avoiding obstacle A few times, some of them had actually caught up to me and tried to grab me, but I usually turned and burned them with my fire.

By the time I had actually reached the wall that separated the Earth Kingdom from the outside world, I thought I had been running for days, but it had only been mere minutes. I had hurt about seven people all together, many of them young adults, but very few were teens and kids.

I hastily ran out the gates and into the forest, and some people stopped chasing me; a few were still cursing and following me through the woods. If I had been paying attention to where I was going, I would have realized that I was heading straight to a camping Sam.

The sun was getting lower and lower, and eventually the people stopped chasing me, as it was getting dark, and I took the opportunity to mask myself in the shadows of the trees. Sam was asleep, from what I could see, and it seemed that she had been resting there for a long time. I shrugged her off, I didn't really need her anyway, and started walking on the outskirts of her camp to avoid her. I needed to find a place to camp, and a source of food.

* * *

When I had actually found a decent place to camp and rest, it was way beyond dark, and I was lucky that I had collected twigs on the way. The good thing about this was that majority of fish came out during the night anyway because they are attracted to the moon. I found a nice spot right next to a river, so I could catch fish and later take a bath; even though it would be freezing cold.

I placed my bag down and dug a small hole in the ground, and soon began to stack the twigs inside the hole and lit it with my fire. I then got a large stick and sharpened it before going by the edge of the river and looking for fish; with luck I had found three large ones. I skinned and cleaned them before putting them over my fire and eating them for dinner. The night was nice and cool, so right after I checked to make sure no one was around before undressing and packing everything in my bag, then I headed to the river.

The water was unlike I expected, I thought it was going to be freezing, but it was actually quite warm. I swam around for a little bit, just admiring the way the moon reflected off of the water. It was quite relaxing to just sit. I sat idle in the warm running water, letting my tense muscles to relax in the water. When I was finished, I climbed off and wiped myself off with a cloth I had in my bag, then I dressed in my new clothing. It fit quite well, it wasn't too tight, and it wasn't lose.

* * *

The morning was quiet as usual when I awoke, and I dumped some water from the river on the twigs that were still slightly burning. The birds were chirping softly, and the river was making its soft sploshing sounds. The beams from the sun were warming despite the cooling breeze that was blowing through the trees. I decided to just sit for a little bit to think about what and where to go next, or at least wait for Sam to pass by, me un-noticed of course, to see which way she was going to go in.

I was sitting on the ground, on my old armor so I wouldn't get my new clothes too dirty, subconsciously combing my hair with my fingers. I struggled with my hair, finding large knots in the long locks I had, so I reached for my bag and grabbed out a brush and began to brush my long hair. Maybe it would be harder for people to recognize me if I cut my hair. I pondered about it for a little while.

"Aang! Come help us clean up camp!" a woman's voice shouted in the distance, it was up-river. I squinted in the direction, unfortunately it was the direction of the sun, to see a familiar young girl in blue clothing and a braid. She was water bending some water into her flask, and a boy in similar clothing packing up some items. Were they really just up stream? Why hadn't I seen them last night?

"Alright, but we have a new friend, sorta, she's kinda like me, an Air Bender!" the brat I had seen before was whizzing past in the trees towards the girl. Behind him was Sam.


	9. Here

**I know this is a short chapter...it's another 'ball roller' chapter :P Let me know what you think guys!**

* * *

I watched closely as the girl waved to Sam, and Aang went to help the other boy with the packing of their stuff on their large hairy...animal... Sam stayed behind with the girl by the river, chatting about nonsense I assume. Before I knew it, they were ready to leave, and was heading South, which was straight ahead. I grabbed my stuff and began to follow them a far distance behind them; far enough for them not to be able to see me.

* * *

It was unbelievable how loudly they could talk though. The entire time I was following them, from the early morning to late in the afternoon when they were setting up, I could hear their entire conversation. Sam mostly talked about her child hood, and her encounter with me. Aang and the girl barely talked, but it seemed to me that the girl wanted to talk to him more than to Sam. The other boy was walking with the large animal and was barely talking to either of them; more of a day dreamer. He was the one who was gathering the sticks and logs, and catching the fish, while the other three of their group was talking about nothing.

I stopped quite a distance away when they decided to stop, and I began to look around for sticks and such. I set up camp hidden in some bushes, and I got a stick and sharpened it for a spear. I would really need to buy a spear or something.

I had gotten comfortable, and in the distance a head of me I could see their fire and hear their laughter. The loudest, I think, was Sam. The sun was going down slowly, and the sky was becoming a bright pink; there was a slight breeze brushing through the trees and bushes. I had a clear view of a pond/spring that was sitting between the trees. The birds that were chirping all day were finally settling down, and I relaxed against the tree I was camping next to. I took off my red robe and slipped off my soft shoes, then laid down on my mat.

Laying there and just listening to the silence was calming. I watched the sky turn dark pink to dark blue to black. I watched the bright yellow and red dots in the sky show, there were thousands of them, and they were all beautiful. Closing my eyes, I focused on the sounds of nature.

I listened to the sound of Sam and the brats say their good nights. I heard little rustles of leaves...and the sound of foot steps coming closer.


	10. The Encounter

**Fans, not a very interesting chapter, but it must be done! If I could, I would write stories that had action in every single chapter! But unfortunately there always has to be boring parts of a story!** **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER!**

* * *

I stiffened slightly and held my breath as the foot steps got a little closer. I quickly put my small camp fire out and sat still. The sound of shuffling and twigs being stepped on was getting closer and slightly louder. I focused on the sound, it sounded more like two people were walking. "Okay Uncle, I can see them." I tensed and sat up. It couldn't be Zuko. Why is everyone so close together? I would think that both the Avatar brats AND Zuko would be lost looking for each other. Well...Zuko anyways.

"Right, I'll make some tea. You should get some fish by that river down that way." I heard the old man's voice and I rolled my eyes. He was always making tea. I pulled my robe back on and listened to Zuko's feet shuffling away, and eventually the sound of his steps were faint and then I couldn't hear them anymore. I relaxed slightly, although I didn't like the idea that the only thing separating me from my other enemy was a bush. "I know you're there Markaia." His Uncle's voice was soft and soothing, but the words were slightly threatening I sat there deciding on what to do. "It's alright, I am not one to hurt you. You didn't do any wrong." I shuffled out of the bush, careful not to snag my robe, and stepped out into the light of the fire that he was making.

I stood there awkwardly while he was focusing on his tea. He looked up and smiled gently then gestured to the floor. I bowed and sat down by the fire, still feeling awkward and tense. "How did you know?"

"Well one, we could see the fire from where we were all the way back there. Although, Zuko just thought it was some random nomad, but I would assume it would be either you or Azula; seeing you two are also after the Avatar." Poking the fire, he looked around. "Where is Azula?"

"Well, you were right there when it happened, weren't you? Azula left me after our last encounter with Zuko." I whispered, as I peered through the dark forest. I was tense. I was on edge. I was slightly scared.

"I see no reason for you to be tense. Here, have some tea. Zuko can't harm you, for you did nothing." He offered me a small cup full of hot tea and I took it politely and began to drink it. The tea really relaxed my nerves.

* * *

The two of us sat in silence, just listening to the light rustle in the trees, until we heard foot steps coming back. I squinted trying to look through the darkness of the trees; my hands were ready to attack. "Relax." The old man said, "It's Zuko." I sighed and relaxed my hands, rubbing off the burning feeling in my palms.

Zuko stepped out into the faint glow of the fire, and his Uncle handed him a cup of tea and took the bundle of fish that Zuko had brought back. He didn't make any eye contact with me; as if I was invisible. He only looked at his Uncle. I huffed. "Thank you for the tea, Iroh. I would like to continue on my way." I handed him his cup back and he nodded with a concerned look.

"It is dark outside obviously. I wouldn't think that be the best idea, but you can make your own decisions." He mumbled, still cleaning fish. It was only then I noticed that Zuko only now noticed me. He sat there thinking.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking over my outfit and my long hair. I forgot that he probably wouldn't recognize me. My hair was always up and I always wore my uniform. I looked like a random run-away teenage girl.

"Zuko, it's me, Markaia?" I twisted my hair up and his eyes widened with realization. His face slightly blushed, even through his scarred side of his face. "Now, thank you for the tea Iroh. It was nice talking to you and good night to both of you." I bowed and went back through the bush to collect my stuff. It would be awkward to sleep here for the night, so I would just travel a good distance somewhere else.

While I was packing up I could hear Zuko talking to his Uncle about nonsense, as if the whole thing never happened.


	11. Sokka

**Sorry guys! Another 'ball roller' chapter. Sorry if it isn't interesting to you! :P I'm having a bit of writer's block as of right now. Especially seeing I have some other stories too. But don't think I'll give up. There will be some interesing stuff next chapter I promise! **

* * *

I quickly gathered my things and slipped on my soft shoes, and then hurried out of sight into the darkness. In all honesty, I didn't mind being there, but the only thing that I didn't like was that I was sandwiched between my two enemies. Zuko and Iroh weren't too much of a threat to me to begin with, but the brats were another story.

Another reason I had fled so quickly after being with Iroh, was because I was sure that Azula was not far behind them. The three groups were all after each other. That meant, they would all be close, or at least a good distance near, to each other to track each other down.

It was pitch dark outside and I could barely see a thing. My only current lighting system was the dull beam of the moon. It allowed a little bit of vision, but it would have to do. I quickly rushed out of sight until I couldn't see Iroh and Zuko's flame anymore, and that's when I sat down by the nearest tree. I checked around to make sure there were no animals, like snakes, hiding around, then I sat down and placed my belongings neatly beside me.

Sighing, I took off my robe and used it as a blanket, and used my bag as a pillow. I didn't bother to start a fire, seeing it was so late in the night. My mind was freely wandering to recent events. Seeing Iroh and having tea with him. Seeing Zuko and that stare he gave me. The stare wasn't tense or intimidating, it was more... ogling. It was a sight that intrigued me. The great Zuko, the outlaw and disowned son of the Fire Lord, had a soft spot to him that caused him to ogle over his enemy; me. I laid there in the dark with my eyes closed thinking about Zuko, which of course surprised me considering how much I dislike him, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Not knowing about the person stalking me from the shadows with a grin.

* * *

I awoke with aches and pains in my neck from the unusal elevation my bag was causing. I sat up and stretched. The sun was beaming through the trees, and I could hear the birds chirping once more. Scratching my neck, I looked around at where I was. I didn't have a problem with being here; my only problem was the fact I didn't know where was here. I felt like an idiot for even leaving. Zuko and Iroh wasn't going to bother me anyway, and it wasn't like Zuko knew that I was just behind the bushes. "Damn it." I muttered, getting up and putting on my robe.

There was a slight breeze working through the leaves of the trees, and although it was light, it made my hair blow behind me; hitting my face with refreshing air. I packed up my belongings once more and put my hair up in its usual bun before heading back the way I came. I came to a clearing that I had recognized as the one I had passed through last night, and knew I was heading in the right direction; so I pressed on.

I had finally reached the bush that I had come from. There was my small fire pit, and right next to it was Iroh, but Zuko was no where to be found. I shrugged it off and began to head in the direction the brats were in. Approaching their camp, they were all still asleep except the boy with the blue clothing. I quietly sneaked past their group, hoping the boy wouldn't notice me pass. I wasn't sure how strong he was, or if he was a water bender like the girl. I knew how strong the little girl in green clothing was, but I didn't know where she was. I haven't seen her since I began following them.

I snuck past the trees quickly. I was moving a lot quicker in these shoes that my heavy uniform shoes that they made me wear. As soon as I was past their camp, I had eased up a little on tension and began to walk over to where ever was up ahead. Whether it be another town or small random village, or just continuous trees. I needed to find somewhere to stay for a while and re-think about my plan. I would need some training, so somewhere to stay for a while with some money would be a good idea. If the brats had Sam and that blind girl with them, I would need to be able to take them all on. "Stop." a stern, male voice called from behind me.

I turned with caution and looked at who ever wanted to stop me. I did nothing wrong though. When I turned, it was the boy from the brat's group. He was holding a boomerang and was ready to throw it at me. He too was ogling as I turned around. I smirked inwardly. "Who are you." he said, slightly easing up on the boomerang's grip. I held up my hands and put on an innocent face.

"I am just a passerby. I mean no harm. I am a human." I lied and he nodded putting his boomerang down, but he seemed to be studying me.


	12. A fight

**Sorry guys if I haven't posted daily like I usually do! I've been sick sort of, and so I wasn't feeling very well yesterday...sorry guys...Review please! Questions/comments! **

* * *

I watched with a slight grin as the boy was looking me over. He wasn't aiming his weapon, but it seemed he was still on guard. "I am only passing through." I said as he squinted.

"Liar." Backing away slowly, he pointed at me with his boomerang. "I've seen you. You've been stalking us! Also, you're that girl that we tried to take down with the Commander." I cursed inwardly as he backed away more towards his group. Everyone was still asleep, thankfully, and so I began to back away. I held my hands up.

"That wasn't my fault, it was Princess Azula. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. It was a matter of living or a matter of being in jail or possible death. I'm only alive to care for my mother." Part of that was the truth, and some of it was false but who cared? I wasn't about to be attacked by the brats with no in-sight of Azula. She's the first one I want to take down. It's my way to get to her father. His weapon lowered slightly and I grinned. "Gotta run, water boy." I threw a fire ball at his feet before making a break for it in the trees. I heard shouting, but I wasn't about to look back.

* * *

I ran and ran until my legs ached, and didn't bother to stop to look where I was now. I was in the middle of no-where. Just forest all around me. I sighed and cursed slightly. Leave it up to me to get lost like this in a world that I don't even know. I sat down on the ground where I was and laid against the tree. Pulling off my bag, I searched around on the inside of it to find the map that Azula had left me with, and I began to map where I was.

"Well, if it isn't Markaia," I heard behind me and turned to look at Azula leaning against the tree. She had a tight smirk on her doll face and her eye brows gave her a threatening look. Her eyes being flames and setting my face on fire; metaphorically speaking. "Would have expected the brats, or even my low life brother to kill you off. You're useless and weak anyway!" She laughed like a maniac. I squinted at her.

"I'm surprised that Mrs. Princess can live on her own outside in the woods." I spat at her. Getting off of the ground, I dusted off my robes and took a defensive stance. Her grin turned into a scowl and her eyes squinted at me.

"Better watch your mouth, Markaia. Don't want to end up like your Father, now do you?" She snickered wickedly before grinning. "That's right."  
My knees slightly faltered but I regained my balance. "What do you mean?!" She laughed once again before taking a step towards me. Her hands aiming at me.

"This is exactly how your Father died. The same as you. He was a part of my Father's army, and he bad mouthed Father, and Father killed him." Her face twisted to something more than evil. "Now, it's your turn. Once you are out of my way, I can get to the brats first, and then I'll kill Zuko. Wait. Better yet, I'll let him live just so he can see my glory."

My hands were shaking in rage and hate. My jaw was tight and my hands were burning. "You dirty little brat!" I screeched as I lunged towards her. She smirked and dodged my straight-forward attack by jumping off to the side. My fist punched the tree that she was standing in front of, and there was a snap. The tree bent and fell backwards. My hands were burning and turned my face towards Azula, who was off to my left. "I'll kill you and your father." I yelled. I lunged at her once again, and again she dodged me.

"Tsk tsk. Looks like those years of training were for nothing. I told my Father not to waste his time training a weakling like you. You're pathetic. Look at you, you can't even hit me." She laughed loudly. Then she took another stance and a fire ball came at me. I caught it with my hands and extinguished it.

"Only real weaklings will hide behind their power. You're the weak one, Azula. You can't hit me physically with your fist without complaining. You were always the spoiled princess." I hissed, and she squinted again before beginning to run towards me. I smirked. Idiot.

"Don't you DARE call me weak, Markaia! I AM NOT SPOILED!" She screamed at me before trying to punch my face. I knocked her hand away with my, now broken, left hand and used my right to punch her in the nose. We heard a crack and I pushed Azula; flying her into a tree. She fell to the ground and held her face. Dark red was dripping down her chin, and she looked at her hand in bewilderment. Her face contorted into anger and she snapped. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She lunged for me again, and I jumped over her.

"Well, if you weren't weak, maybe I wouldn't have broken your nose." I taunted. She huffed and stood her ground; waiting for me. I smirked and took my stance before heading to punch her face again, but she caught my hand and squeezed my fist in her hand. She was a lot stronger than I thought. I heard my hand crunch, and without a doubt I knew it was broken. The same as my left, when I punched the tree not to long ago. She grinned, looking crazy with the blood drying on her face. Azula twisted my hand and then used her free hand to hit my abdomen with a fire ball. I gasped and she threw me to a tree. I hit my head, and then felt the warm goo oozing down on the back of my head.

Falling to the ground, I looked up to her and she was looking down at me with a satisfied grin on her face. She spat on my face. "Pathetic." She wiped her nose on her armor. "Now, time to die." She smiled and quickly drew the knife from her forearm's armor and aimed for my head. I gasped and ducked low as the knife cut the tree behind me. She huffed. "You're making it difficult. If you sit still, your death won't hurt." I didn't have enough time to crawl away before she grabbed my long hair and lifted me up, aiming the knife at my throat. "Last words, Markaia? Don't worry, when I return home to become the new Fire Queen I'll tell your Mom that you said Hi." I closed my eyes, thinking it was the end. My body was tired and I was hurting everywhere. I thought I was going to win this. I thought I had her in the beginning, but she cheated.

Opening my eyes, I looked at her deranged expression. She was demented. Her eyes were wild and her smile was similar to a maniac. In my fading vision, I saw something move in the trees behind her, squinting I looked closer. It was Sam. Sam held a finger up to silence me, and I looked back at an impatient Azula. "Well?!" She screamed? I shook my head as Azula slowly began to press the knife into my throat, I felt the blood oozing down my neck. I closed my eyes and then was thrown to the ground, hitting my head against the roots of a near-by tree. In my fading vision, I saw Sam, the Avatar, and water boy fighting Azula.


	13. Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender! I own my OC's Sam and Markaia! Sorry I haven't update for a small bit. I was feeling sick again, also because of Writer's Block! Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**

* * *

My head hurt, and anything that I could hear were nothing more than light whispers. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't fully feel or move them. "Don't move." Sam's voice was soft and gentle, but they seemed agitated. I obeyed and remained laying down.

In the distance, sounded about a good four feet away, a girl's voice sounded in the silence, "I don't see why we should care for her! I mean, she is part of the Fire Nation, Sam!"

A cold rag was dabbed over my face, "I don't care, she didn't kill us in our sleep, it's obvious she's not after us. Unlike her friend!" Sam argued, still dabbing my face.

"Well, I don't trust her, and Sokka's with me! I don't know about you Sam," the girl huffed and I heard shuffling, "but if you are siding with a Traitor, Aang won't be too happy. Right, Aang?"

There was silence and then a huff. I assumed she, the girl, decided to walk off, and then I heard a sigh. I opened an eye, glad that I didn't have to make eye contact with someone who obviously wanted me to die. There was the water boy sitting a few feet away next to the big hairy animal. Right next to him was the Avatar, who was rubbing his forehead in frustration. Sam was gone, so I tried to sit up. Everything ached.

"I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you." a different girl's voice came from behind me. There was the Earth Bender, and as I had guessed, she was blind. Cocking her head to the side she sighed, "Don't ask how I know you are sitting up. I can feel it." She rubbed the ground with her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes? I nodded in understanding before she continued, "Anyways, as I was saying. I wouldn't be sitting up if I were you. Sam said your injuries were pretty bad. A bad concussion, two broken hands, a severe burn on your stomach, and four broken ribs."

I laid back down and just stared up at the pink sky, the burn on my stomach was starting to hurt. I looked at my hands. They were both wrapped up tightly, and I could hardly move them; they hurt pretty bad when I tried. I touched my forehead, and sure enough, there was a bandage going around my head. The girl sat down near the other two. The Avatar left and went to get some extra firewood and catch food, while the water boy and the girl were watching me. They were feeding a small monkey and the large flying animal.

It was getting pitch dark outside and Sam and the Water Bender had not returned, so Earth Bender went out to look for them. Seeing the Earth Bender wasn't there, I sat up; my ribs, hands, and abdomen aching simultaneously Finally managing the pain, I sat up and leaned against a near-by tree, breathing deeply. "Hey, Water Boy," I looked up at the dark-haired boy leaning against the fluff of the large monster.

He opened one of his eyes. "Well, first off, I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, I could have just died, and it wouldn't have bothered a fly. As you all probably thought, I am just a nobody of the Fire Nation Army. I was abandoned, and I decided to make my own way in life."

"Well first off, don't call me water boy." He hissed. "My name is Sokka, and my sister's name is Katara. Also, if we had a choice, we would have just let you die. If anything, I would have killed you myself." I rolled my eyes. A pathetic excuse of a man, he could barely hold his boomerang right when we had first encountered. "It was Sam who brought you here." With that he turned his back to me and continued to rest.

I was getting tired of being so rejected. I did nothing to them. Anything I have done was because I had to, if I didn't I would have died by the hands of Commander. I hated being hated. Being hated by Azula was tolerable, and being hated by the Avatar was slightly, but being hated by people I don't even know is terrible. It's like, they are judging me for something that I was under orders to do. I didn't have choice. If only they knew my true intention.

By the looks of things, I wasn't going to get Sokka's attention back, and the Avatar wasn't anywhere near-by. Sam, the Earth Bender, and Katara were still gone. By the way they treated me, I was a burden and will always be treated as such, and I can only give them the favor of me leaving. The forest around us was dark, and I heard nothing but the rustle from the wind. I shivered. Looking around, I searched for my bag, which was by Sokka.

I used the tree that I was leaning on to get up. It took a bit of effort, but eventually I was able to stand. I didn't want to face them. It was the force of hate that drove me out of here. I'll thank Sam personally later. In fact, I'll write her a note on a scrap of paper that I might have in my bag. Limping my way over to my bag, I grabbed my robe that was right next to it, then grabbed my bag.

I had a small scrap of paper and I did have some ink and a pen, so I scribbled out a quick note to Sam and handed it to the small monkey that was watching me. It didn't hate me at least. I waved to it and it watched me go and stumble around in the dark.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going because I couldn't see. My only objective was to get far away, then rest somewhere until sunrise, then start again. I felt uneasy though. Did I even ask if they had gotten rid of Azula?


	14. Another Goodbye

**Sorry for my absence, Fans! I didn't mean to take a while to update, but life had caught up to me! So I had to deal with that first before going to my fantasy world. Thanks for everyone who likes this story! I'd love if you guys gave me some comments/questions as a review. It's always apriciated! Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender...I own Markaia and Sam. Review please!**

* * *

Indeed I did feel unwanted, but there was one place that I had always been loved; that was home. Unlike my original plan of staying in some random village to make money and such, I decided I was going to go back home to the Fire Nation. I'll hide away; at least until I know if Azula is dead or until Sam can move on. She was my only real friend, and I wouldn't have minded staying with her. Her choice of friends, the Avatar, wasn't my type of crowd.

I had stumbled around in the dark until my body had given up from exhaustion and pain. My head was hurting more than how it was hours ago. I could feel it throbbing and the back of my head felt wet under the compression wrap. The running, stumbling, and tripping was taking a toll over my broken ribs.

As I was running, my body had finally given up after I tripped over my own foot. Pathetic, I know. I fell to the ground and my face smashed into the dirt. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, and I had to roll over to breathe; it was hard enough with broken ribs. Looking around with bleary eyes, I couldn't see much because it was so dark. I could make out a few shapes which I assumed were trees. The moon itself wasn't bright and it's beams were barely shining through the trees. I gave into the heavy sleep that my body was demanding for the past few hours of running.

* * *

I awoke to the light beaming down on my face. I covered my eyes with my right hand, immediately tensing and whimpering from the pain of my broken ribs. The pain was more intense than yesterday, and I was sure that all my tumbling last night made it worse. The bandage on my head didn't feel wet, but it didn't feel crusty from the blood. It was then that I registered the sound of a tea pot over a flame whistling softly. "Do not move, Markaia." The voice sounded familiar but my groggy mind couldn't comprehend.

Turning my gaze to where the voice had came from, I saw Iroh, but it took me a little bit to recognize him. My vision was blurry and it was more distorted from the pain. "Iroh?" I whispered. He nodded and made me a cup of tea.

"Yes." He smiled slightly. I tried to sit up, but he shook his head. "No Markaia. Please do not try to sit up. One cannot get better if one does not rest. So please, rest." I obeyed. I noticed that Zuko wasn't around.

"Where is Zuko, and how did you even find me?" I asked as I laid back down onto the ground. There was a light breeze and I shivered. I tried to tie my robe, but came to the realization I wasn't wearing it anymore. "Where's my robe?"

"It's tattered and ripped. I'll get to fixing it soon, and as for Zuko he went out to catch fish. He's been up since we found you." Iroh smiled brightly and began to fix my robe. The red robe was tattered, and I had to wonder how it came like that. I didn't run through anything that could cut it; I think. "We saw you fighting with Azula, Markaia. Zuko wanted to help, but I saw the Avatar coming and told him to stay back, or Azula was going to get away. We then followed them to their camp with you and then I watched you run away. I then made the decision that it would be best to save you. Innocents shouldn't have to die by the hands of the Fire Nation like Azula. Zuko slightly resented the idea, but I made him come along anyway."

I listened as I thought about Zuko. Was it me who he wanted to help, or was it just that he wanted to kill his own sister? Was Iroh going to be the only other person in my life who wouldn't let me die? That makes three: mother, Sam, and then Iroh. Iroh began to tell me stories about him and his son before his son had died. I had no idea that he had suffered like that. It wasn't long before Zuko returned with some fish. "Ah, Zuko. Good catch. Markaia is awake, so no need to worry." Iroh smiled. He was trying to make Zuko blush or something. I couldn't look up because well one, I couldn't because my neck, and two I didn't want to have to look at him. I heard a gag noise and my self-esteem slightly went down. It hurt knowing that people didn't like me.

"Don't make me vomit, Uncle." Zuko spat acidly. I heard the splat of the fish on the cloth and I heard Zuko sitting down. He paid me no mind."So Uncle. The brats are on the move again, so we are leaving at sunset."

"Well, I don't think that is a good idea, Zuko. Markaia won't heal by then. We can't just abandon her." Iroh argued. I rolled my eyes, trying to cover the hurt.

"Oh well." was all Zuko said before gutting the fish and staying quiet. We ate dinner in silence, except for the occasional questions that Iroh would politely ask me about my childhood and my family. It wasn't long before Zuko had left to do some scouting.

"Don't mind him Markaia." Iroh said softly as he sipped his tea.

"I don't." I said smiling at him. His features brightened slightly.

"So, where were you planning on going before you got into that battle with Azula?"

Shrugging, I played with the wraps on my hands. "I was going home to the Fire Nation. I wanted to see my mother. Being out here in the world while I am only 19 isn't for me. Eventually after I see my mother, maybe I'll come back out and stop the Fire Lord from taking over everything else." The sky was getting pink and soon they would be gone.

"I don't know about the Fire Lord part, but everything else sounds fine." Iroh said honestly. I smiled at him as Zuko came back.

"Alright Uncle, time for us to keep moving. The brats are setting up their camp pretty far North of here." he said. It was like I wasn't even there. My heart felt broken. Why did everyone hate me? I did nothing. I couldn't even stay with a friend like Iroh for more than 24 hours.

"Zuko, we cannot leave. Markaia isn't healed." Iroh said coldly as he continued to drink his tea. Zuko huffed.

"We aren't staying." He argued. I held up my arm as I sat up; I ignored the pain. I was tired of this.

"No, it's fine Iroh. Thank you for the hospitality." I slowly stood up and dusted off my back. He handed me my robe with a look of worry. I grabbed my bags and got ready before turning to Zuko. His eyes were wide as if he had only now realized I was there. "Thank you for the help Zuko. Thank you Iroh." I said as polite as possible. My face felt cold. I didn't know whether or not my face was revealing the emotion of pain I was feeling. "Good bye, Zuko." I spat acidly before walking off into the trees. I didn't know where I was but that didn't matter. It was like an entire repeat of yesterday.

I gimped slowly through the trees, my legs were burning. I had found out that while I was running, I was running through bushes and everything, so I had cut up my legs. I looked like a lost, hurt, abandoned, puppy. The thoughts and memories of the past two days were running through my mind, and I didn't realize I had reached a village. A young little girl ran up to me. She looked no older than 7 and she looked innocent. An older woman who looked just like her came up to me as well, and put her hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Ma'am...are you okay?" The older asked cautiously. I nodded. The little girl pointed to my leg.

"Mommy she's bleeding. She's not okay!" She said. Her voice slightly shaky.

"I see that dear. Ma'am, can I help?" She gestured to my legs, but before I could reply, my body felt numb and I fell into darkness.


	15. Kindness

**Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. Review please! It would be so much apriciated! Thanks for reading! I don't own Avatar...I own Markaia, Tenia, Resie, and Hilo, and the Doctor...and Sam**

* * *

My head hurt, again, as did everything else. How many times would I have to push myself before I die? There was a bright light on my eyes, but I couldn't lift my arm to shade myself. A large figure walked in front and blocked the light. I immediately opened my eyes. There, stood the little girl from before, and the older one, who I now assume is her mother, was making something in a pot over a fire. The little girl was watching me, and when I had opened my eyes she smiled brightly. Her smile was large and toothy, and it made me smile too. "Mommy, she woke up!" the little girl squealed. The older woman looked over at me and she smiled gently.

"You gave us quite a scare there, darling." The woman said softly. "The soup is almost ready. You've been out for about a day. Good thing too! If you kept moving, those ribs would never heal, and those cuts on your legs. The concussion is mostly gone, but it was pretty bad. What did you do, get into a fight with a Fire Nation?" the woman joked lightly. I shifted slightly.

"Thank you for your help, miss." I said politely. "I did get into a fight. With the Fire Lord's daughter." The woman's eyes widened.

"Well, it's a miracle that you even lived!" I nodded. "Don't feel uncomfortable, my husband knows your a Fire Nation, but you look like you couldn't hurt a fly." The woman said with a small smile. "We trust you won't be a traitor." I nodded. She was going to be the only one who would trust me. I don't inflict things on innocents... that was my past. I've changed. "Where are my manners? I'm Tenia and this is my daughter Resie. Hilo should be home soon, that's my husband." She brushed a hair from my face. She reminded me of my mother when I would be sick. "Now, what is your name? What is a young girl like you doing out in the world?"

"My name is Markaia. I was once in the Fire Nation Army, but I left when we departed to the Earth Kingdom. I thought I was doing good, but when I saw what we were really doing, I changed. I wandered off. Azula didn't take it too lightly." I said honestly. It was time to be clean. While some of that was true, I still want to take over. I deserve to be a ruler, not Azula, not Zuko. They aren't good enough. Tenia smiled down at me and nodded.

"Understandable. Resie, why don't you go outside and play? I need to change Markaia's wraps." Tenia asked her daughter politely, and she nodded. I watched Resie run out the door and Tenia began to unwrap my leg wraps.

"Why can't I move my arms?" I asked. I seriously couldn't move my arms. Tenia shook head as she got new wraps and wiped down my wounds with a cloth. She began to re-wrap my legs with new wrap.

"Your ribs were in bad shape, and I didn't want to risk anything. We put you in a cast from your neck to your naval. Which we put your arms in it too because we needed your ribs to be set right." Tenia said as she then moved to my head.

When she finished, she tended to the soup and I laid there staring at their ceiling. The sun from outside indicated it was around Noon. Resie ran back inside with a man following her close behind. They were laughing and giggling. Tenia greeted the man with a kiss, and so I assumed it was her husband. "Hilo, this is Markaia, she had finally awoken today." He nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you for helping me, sir." I said politely. He waved me dismissively.

"Don't mind it, doll. You looked like someone who needed some luck." He smiled. I smiled back at him. It was true, I needed some luck. I needed a break. Tenia tended to the soup again before taking it off of the fire.

"The soup for lunch is ready." She announced. Resie squealed in excitement as she grabbed a bowl and Tenia smiled down at her. She ladled some soup into her daughter's bowl before looking at me. "Here Resie, take this bowl and feed Markaia, please." She took another bowl and handed it to her daughter. Resie smiled at me and nodded.

Resie sat next to me and began to scoop soup into a spoon and held it to my mouth. I drank it gratefully, and it tasted wonderful. The soup reminded me of my mother's cooking.

"Do you know which way the Fire Nation is, or at least which way I can get there?" I asked once Resie finished feeding me, and she went to sit by her father. Tenia nodded.

"It's just a few miles East of here. There is a boat station there that will take you to the Fire Nation. It costs about 25 coins." She finished her soup and took the empty bowls to the sink to wash. "Once you get better, I'll give you some coins." I shook my head.

"You don't need to do that." I interjected politely. Tenia shook her head.

"Like Hilo said, you needed some luck. Your still a baby yet. A young child. Your mother must miss you, and I know that your going home to her. I don't want to make the mistake again. Since my sister's daughter, I made the promise to help any child I see no matter what. I may not have much, but I have enough for you." She said as she sat down next to me. The sun was going into late noon, towards sun down, and Resie was yawning.

Tenia nodded to Hilo, and he carried Resie off to a different room for her bed. "What happened?" I asked. I hoped I didn't get into something that I shouldn't.

"My sister was off somewhere near by, she was in another village trying to get work. It was just her and her daughter. I was watching over her daughter, and I was out in the field watching Resie. She was still an infant. My sister sent me a message that I have to send her daughter to the next village because she found a job. So, I sent her off. She had gotten caught by bandits who wanted money. I didn't have much and I didn't want to give any because I needed it for Resie. Well, they took her to my sister's village and killed them." Tenia said softly. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and I felt slightly guilty for asking. "A little dramatic, I know, but that is why I want to help any child I see, regardless if I have no money."

I nodded, "Thank you, then." I smiled lightly. She smiled back at me. Her tears streaking down her face.

"Well, as you can see, we have early bed times. You should get some rest. You should be able to leave tomorrow or the day after." Tenia promised. She pushed another strand, that managed to get in my face, out of my face and smiled down at me. "Good night." I smiled at her.

"Good night, Tenia. Thank you." She smiled at me before disappearing into a different room. I stared at the ceiling again, and the sun was beginning to go down.

* * *

I had slept soundly, and that was the first time in what seemed like forever. The sun was up, and it was still slightly pink. Tenia was making some breakfast. "Good morning." She chimed. I beamed at her, and Resie came in.

"Markaia! Mommy said that the doctor is coming today to take off the cast." Resie said. "Does Markaia really have to go?" She whined. Tenia smiled, as did I, and nodded at her daughter. Resie pouted. "But, she's my friend."

"Well then I'll see you again some time again, Resie!" I promised, "Best friends see each other again even if they are far away." Resie's face lit up and she nodded, going outside. Tenia chuckled slightly before continuing breakfast. There was a knock on the wall.

"Come in." Tenia chimed, not taking her eyes off the food she was making. A tall woman came in with a sack. Tenia looked over, and nodded at me. "Look Markaia, it's the doctor." I smiled shyly at the doctor, and she smiled back.

"Well, I am here to take off the cast. You were pretty beaten up when they brought you to me." The doctor said. I nodded, and she walked over to me. Kneeling, she took the blanket off of me and reached into her bag. "Although you aren't properly healed, you shouldn't need the cast anymore. The casts on your hands are staying, those can stay, as for the head wrap, you should keep it on. The only thing you no longer need is this body cast." She pulled out a cutter and freed me from my cast.

"Thank you." I smiled. I finally was able to sit up. The doctor smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Now, you should ask Tenia where she had put your clothes." I blushed and looked down. I had my bra-wrap on, but nothing else. I had my pants on though at least. I watched Tenia reach into a cabinet, and she brought out my bag, my robe, my shirt, and my leather shoes. I smiled and took them.

"There." She said. I stood up, my legs a little wobbly, and began to put on my clothes. The doctor stood and nodded. "Well, I'll be on my way. Tenia, Resie will need a check up later. She's 5 isn't she?" Tenia nodded and the doctor exited. I smiled at Tenia.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, Tenia." I gushed. Tenia waved at me.

"Like I said yesterday." Was all she said as she went back to cooking the breakfast. I stretched my legs and then went outside to look for Resie. The village was moving about, people buying and selling, talking, laughing. This was the kind of peaceful that I always wanted to live in. Resie was picking flowers just outside of the village. I walked over to her silently.

"Hey, Resie." I whispered. She whipped around and smiled at me.

"Hi." She smiled, and then she handed me the handful of flowers she was picking. "For you." I smiled at them. They had all different colors and they smelled pretty.

"Thank you! I love them." I gushed, and Resie's smile grew larger.

"Really?" She smiled, and I nodded. She then ran into me and hugged me. I found it amazing that there were people out in the cruel world like Tenia and her family. Even though they only knew me for three days, they treated me like their own. Tenia called us in for breakfast.

* * *

While we were munching on some deliciously fried fish, Resie was talking about her friends from around the village. We laughed and joked, and it made me miss my own mother. "So, Markaia, do you want to leave today?" Tenia asked. Resie grew quiet and her face became sullen. I nodded slowly.

"I need to go home." I whispered, trying to look away from Resie's sad face. Tenia nodded and pulled out her purse. She then proceeded to hand me 25 coins. "Thank you." Tenia nodded before cleaning up. I walked over to her after gathering my stuff from the floor. I hugged her.

"You should go now, if you want to get there before sun down." Tenia said. Resie hugged my legs.

"Please don't go!" She cried. I knelt down and hugged her. I felt sad.

"I'll visit. I promise." I promised her. She sniffled and I stood. I headed out the door East-bound.


	16. Dreams

**Short chapter (in my opinion). Sorry for being gone for such a while. I don't know what got into me. I was busy with a lot of things, and I had to take care of them before I could do these chapter updates. Also, I had some writer's block for this story. Review please?**

* * *

There were several villages I had passed in the East; one being the one Tenia had described to me. Everyone I had passed were on edge because they knew where and who I was. Apparently, word spreads fast about Fire Nation members, and the news about me attacking the Earth Kingdom. It was a wonder why they won't just arrest me.

I was walking pretty much all day, and around the middle of my trip, I had finally exited the never-ending forest and came out to the plains. Children from near by villages were frolicking in the grass, and they paid me no mind. At the far edge of the plains' clearing straight across from me, I saw an elderly old man sitting on a stool next to a booth. Behind him was a wall that extended through the trees to both North to South. To my guess it was probably all the way through the forest. There was a small sign on top of the booth. "Ferry." I read off the sign before smiling slightly and hurrying over across the plains.

The old man watched me approach with some caution. When I finally approached, he squinted at me slightly and turned his nose up. "What do you want?" He glared at me with high distaste. I frowned slightly and cleared my throat; holding the bag of coins in my hand tightly.

"I need a ride to the Fire Nation." I tried to smile but it didn't feel right. His face contorted into a hateful frown. However, he grabbed a bag of coal out from the booth and a ring of keys off of the counter of the booth.

"25 coins." He spat acidly as he opened a door behind the booth and motioned for me to follow. I obliged nicely and handed him the bag of coins. I followed him through the door and walked out onto a dock. We were facing the ocean. The waves were gently lapping against the dock, and he led me down the dock to a small steel ship. It was similar to ones we used in the Fire Nation.

He opened the ship's side door and let me in. I walked in carefully and waited for him to come inside. The old man was counting the coins I had given him; probably to make sure I wasn't cheating him. He gave a satisfied smile at the coins before looking up at me, and once again his disgusted scowl was plastered on his face. I huffed. "Let me show you to the overnight room, young lady." He muttered before walking down the hallway to our left and opening the door.

I stepped into the small dark room and he shut the door behind me. I rolled my eyes and squinted in the dark before holding a flame in my hand. The tiny flame made it easier to see in the dark, and I saw a small bed in front of me. There was a night stand next to it with a candle. I walked over and lit the candle with the flame. The room grew brighter and I set my bag down on the tiny bed.

The ship was rocking side to side gently, and soon I felt the light pull of the ship moving forward. I couldn't tell the time because there were no windows in the room, so I just laid down on the bed. Surprisingly, I was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I heard buzzing sounds and the rustle of leaves all around me. The sun's rays were beaming down on my body; warming me. "Markaia." A melodious voice softly called out to me. I opened my eyes slowly; trying to focus on the world around me.

The leaves were brown and some were falling. Probably fall. The wind was slightly chilly, and I shivered. "Markaia." The voice was now behind me and I turned. Zuko was standing there behind me. He was smiling down at me, and the smile made me melt on the inside.

"Z-zuko?" I stumbled slightly and he laughed lightly before taking my hand and kissing it. My heart was fluttering and I swore there were butterflies in my stomach. The way the sun lit up Zuko's hair, and his scar complementing his face. He had an absolutely beautiful smile. My eyes drifted to take in his attire. He was wearing the Fire Lord's robes. I looked back up at him with wide eyes. "Where did you get your father's robes?"

"Don't you remember, Markaia? I'm the new Fire Lord." He chuckled before pulling me close. "Don't you remember anything?" He whispered close to my ear. My heart continued to flutter. The beautiful scenery around us and the affection that Zuko was showing me was unbelievable. He pulled his face away from my ear and gazed into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful and slightly glazed over with something I couldn't recognize.

Zuko smiled at me, "My Lady." He then started to lean in slowly, closing his eyes. I didn't know what to do but close my eyes too and wait.

* * *

"Young lady!" I jolted awake and the old man was glaring down at me with anger. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. The room was completely dark and the candle was completely melted away. "Did you not hear me?" I shook my head innocently. I honestly hadn't. I was having a weird and disgusting dream. Me? With Zuko? Gross. It's something I didn't ever want to believe.

"Did something happen?" I mumbled; still half asleep. He sighed, obviously frustrated before nodding.

"Yes, yes. We've arrived at the Fire Nation port. Get off." He said sharply before handing me my bag and shoving me out.


	17. Remember that

**Okay, you guys. This time I'm not afraid to admit that I was getting a little lazy, considering it's my Spring Break! However, I will start updating now that I had time to think about the stories and cure myself of some writer's block! Please read and review this story! Let me know what you guys think! I don't own any characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I own Markaia, Sam, mother and father, and Marcuse!**

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I picked myself up from the docks. The contents of my bag was sprawled out onto the damp deck. Some people down the dock were staring at me. The old man who drove me here closed the door with a huff and the ship slowly turned around and headed back to where it came.

I watched the ship leave with its tiny smoke cloud coming out of the chimney, and I stood up and gathered my belongings. Looking to my left, there were the gates into the Fire Nation. There were two guards sitting outside talking to some civilians, one of the guards was a man with short black hair who looked about my age and the other, a younger one, looked like his younger brother. I squinted; inspecting them. Getting up, I took off my robe and put my hair up. Then, I folded my robe and held it on my arm, and went forward to approach the guards.

A few people, mostly women, glanced over to me, but I was quickly disregarded and they continued to tak to the guards. "Uh, can I pass through?" I asked wearily. I was honestly tired of people over looking me and I just wanted to go home. The younger guard looked at me and slightly blushed before turning to the older one.

"I don't know, what do you think Marcuse?" The younger asked, scratching his hair. The older put his hand up to stop the younger and continued to talk to the girls. They were obviously younger than me. The younger turned to me. "Can I see some identification?"

I nodded briefly before pulling down my bag and digging around. I felt around for the metal card. Something cold touched my fingertips and I pulled it out, holding my steel card. It had my name carved into it, along with my address, and my status as a Fire Nation Soldier. I handed it to the boy and he inspected it.

His eyes grew slightly wider and handed me back my card. "Your Markaia Tymanie?" He asked quietly; his face suddenly pale. I nodded slowly.

"Yes. Is there something wrong sir?" I asked politely, trying not to sound worried. The conversation beside us stopped and the older guard, Marcuse, looked over to me, then his young companion. The girls stopped giggling and were dead silent.

"You were sent out a couple days ago along with the rest of our Army, r-right?" He stuttered. I nodded my head faster. I was unable to control my temper.

I lunged forward, dropping my stuff, and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, pulling him up into my face; my palm by his face. "What is wrong!?" Marcuse stood and drew his weapon, a sword, and pointed it at me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Marcuse said slow and calm. I turned my head and glared at him. The fire now resting in my palm. Sweat formed on his forehead and he drew down his sword. The girls gasped and hid behind him. The boy I was holding was shaking and his face deathly pale.

"Tell me what happened, if anything happened. So help me, I won't be afraid to use this. I've been through hell and back and I'm tired." I grit out to the boy, my breath hitting him in the face. He shook and probably tried to answer me, but his voice came out in a squeak. I huffed and dropped him back down.

"Y-Y-Your Mother was killed while you were gone." The boy stuttered in fear. My eyes widened and I lifted him once more, this time using both of my hands. I held him close to me. He began to cry and shake. Throwing him down, I reached out and grabbed Marcuse's shirt instead.

"Tell me who!" I commanded. I aimed my palm to his chest, just above his abdomen. He too began to shake, and the girls behind him started screaming at me to let him go. "Shut up! Now, TELL ME WHO!" I shouted in his face.

"W-we did..." Marcuse said in nothing more than a whisper, and I found myself throwing him against the Fire Nation walls. I then grabbed the little boy and threw him over there two. Marcuse aimed his weapon up, but I blew flame to his hand and he dropped it.

"It was an order from A-Azula!" The younger one cried. Time seemed to stop and I stared at him. The boy turned away from me and checked on Marcuse; he had a serious burn on his hand where I hit him. "P-please don't kill us..." He cried once more on Marcuse; holding him for dear life.

"Weaklings." I spat before gathering my stuff. "Open the door. I'm going home." I commanded, and the younger quickly opened the gate. I left them there, trembling and there were tears and relieved sighs from the girls.

* * *

I walked through the town, getting shot by daggers from the staring villagers. It was as if I committed murder, but I didn't. I turned on a familiar road, and I saw my house. It looked vacant, empty...dead. The lights were off, and my Mother's flowers were still beautiful. I opened the door, and everything was as I had left it all those years ago. When I had left to join the Fire Nation Army, my Mother was always waiting for me to come and visit; I never did.

There was the feeling of guilt. Guilt and complete sorrow. It was almost a repeat of when Father had died. However, I feel better about Mother and Father because I know who killed them, and it makes it all the easier to get revenge and my grandiose plan to take over the Fire Nation.

The house was quiet and I closed my eyes, feeling the tears drip down my cheeks and onto my shirt. "Markaia, I'm home!" My Father's voice abbreviated throughout the house. My eyes shot open, and behind me, my Father was walking in through the door, dropping the bags he got from the market like he did every day before he died.

"Dad..." My voice was a whisper, but he didn't hear me. Instead, he walked straight through me, and I heard tiny footsteps along with louder, bigger footsteps. More tears continued to spill as I watched a younger me, around 5, ran from one of the rooms, with Mother following behind me. She was laughing and smiling; looking just as I had left her.

"DAD!" The little girl squealed and jumped into Father's arms. She hugged him tightly, and he picked her up and swung her like a plane before carrying her; holding her on his hip. He turned to Mother and kissed her, and the younger giggled, "Ewwwie!" My parents laughed and Father set her down, and Mother took the groceries into the kitchen.

"Markaia, I have something important to tell you." Father then said sternly, setting the little girl onto the floor to sit down, and he followed. I sat down with them, my tears slowly drying.

"What Dad?" Little me asked curiously, jamming a finger into her mouth and biting on it. A little habit of mine. He tenderly touched her hair, brushing the curls from her face, looking into her light brown eyes. My heart wrenched; I don't remember any of this, and this was probably the last time I ever saw my Father. I glanced up to look at Father's expression. He was pained and sad, but he cleared his throat.

"Well, Markaia, I'm going to be going on a trip with Uncle Iroh and the Fire Lord. We are venturing out into the town, and I possibly won't be back for a while." My Father said softly. My tears came back and continued their adventure down my cheeks. The same was happening to little me. I glanced over to little me, her face was slightly red, as were the rims of her eyes where the tears were falling. She stood up quickly.

She shouted in his face, "You can't do that to us, Dad! I don't want you to go, and I'm sure Mom doesn't want you to go either!" She raised her arm and wiped her eyes, crying hard. My heart wrenched for the younger me. My Father frowned and reached out to pull her for a hug.

"Markaia, I'll be home as soon as possible, I pr-."  
"I don't want you to go!" She screamed, making me cover my ears. She stomped her foot and her hands cast large fireballs into the ground of our house. Father got up and began stomping out the fire, while younger me continued to wail and cast fire everywhere. I got up from the ground as I watched my Father run into the kitchen.

"She's having another fit, honey." My Father called out to Mother, and in less than a second, Mother ran out and picked up the little girl as she cried and screamed for Mother to put her down. Fire was everywhere, but Father managed to put it out, there were burn marks everywhere. Mother tried to soothe the young one by petting her hair, but to no avail the younger one burned her chest and arms as she tried to push away.

Tears rolled down Mother's cheeks, but she kept soothing younger me. Eventually, younger me relaxed and fell asleep. She then picked up younger me and laid her down on the mat, and went to check her burns. Father shook his head and continued to clean, occasionally looking over at the little girl on the mat.

I walked over to the mat and sat down, looking at younger me. Then looked up to my Father. He sat down beside the mat and started to stroke the young one's hair. "I love you so much, Markaia. Remember that. I promise to be home soon." He whispered to young me. I watched him closely; knowing this was the last time I ever saw him alive.

"I love you too Dad." I whispered to him, hoping he could hear me. I watched as my Father took off his necklace that he always wore, and placed it in the little girls hand, before kissing her forehead and standing. He grabbed a bag that was sitting by the door and walked out, heading towards the gates of the Fire Nation.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. The house was once again empty, the mats and cushions were slightly dusty, it was dark outside. How long was I day dreaming?


	18. A Gift from Mother

**Fairly short chapter, Sorry. Just wanted a small emotion chapter again before more action! Review! I dont own anyone except Markaia, Mother, Father, Sam, and Marcuse. :P **

* * *

I stood up, dusting off my pants, and headed to the kitchen. Everything was as it was when I had left. The kitchen was neat and clean, just as Mother kept it. To my left was the sink, it was clean, and the rack had little dishes on it. Next to the sink on the right was the fruit basket. The fruits inside were spoiled though. In the corner was the furnace and the small stove that required wood. I sighed, feeling exhaustion hit me like a wave, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. I made sure my front door was locked before heading out to my old bedroom.

I carried my bag down the hallway to the first door on the right. Turing the knob, the door slowly creaked open; as if it hadn't been opened in decades. I peered into the room, squinting to see. To my left I saw a candle on a dresser, and so I lit it with my flame.

The tiny light burst into a bright flame, lightening the room and revealing the room's features. There was a small child's bed in the far right corner, it was fairly small, and its sheets were pink and heavy. It was nicely made, and probably had sat untouched in a long time. Next to the bed was a small night stand, with a small used candle and a book. I walked over, putting my bag down onto my bed, and held the candle up the the book's cover. It was my favorite story book. I stiffed a yawn before placing the candle onto the bedside, and then laying down on my bed.

It was fairly cramped, considering this bed was mine until I was 14, I never slept in this bed again. From age 14-17, I ran away, coming home occasionally, and usually slept at at friend's house. Sometimes even worse, somewhere in an alley. No one cared but Mother, and I sure used to worry her sick.

I blew out the candle, closing my eyes and resting in the darkness of my room. I felt uncomfortable, alone, and miserable. During the night, the temperature had dropped considerably and I was shivering. Despite this, my quilt on my bed was too small for me, so I sighed and got up; feeling my way to my door. I couldn't see and I couldn't be bothered to light another candle only to blow it out again.

I reached my bedroom door, and I walked out into the hall; groping the walls to know which way Mother and Father's room was. I walked forward, my breathing penetrating the eerie silence of my house. My fingers hit another door frame and I smiled lightly, remembering how often I used to do this after Father died.

I opened the door and continued to grope along the walls until my legs hit something soft. I leaned down onto the bed, crashing down onto the soft covers and the pillows. Inhaling, I smelled Father and Mother, and I felt at home.

* * *

The morning rays filtered through the curtains and onto the bed. The warmth warming my leg; I stirred before sitting up. My eyes were blurry and felt a little puffy from crying yesterday. I looked around, rubbing my eyes of sleep, I was still in Mother and Father's bed. Their room still the same as they had left it. A large book case across the room from the bed, and a desk with Father's maps on them. There was a family portrait on the wall next to his desk. Looking to the left of the bed was a dresser covered in makeup and papers. The right of the bed had a night stand with Mother's glasses on it. My eyes teared slightly.

I stretched and stood up from the bed, slightly wobbly. I wandered over to the dresser, looking at Mother's makeup on it. There was her bottle of her favorite perfume, and under it was a folded up packet with my name on it. It had Mother's writing on it, and I was curious.

Lifting up the packet, I examined the parchment, and slowly opened it. Something suddenly fell out and hit the flooring with a thud. I looked down, it was Father's necklace. The one he had given me before he left. It was actually a locket and it had a family portrait in it. I leaned down to pick it up. Then, placing it on the dresser, I opened the packet and revealed a small letter from Mother.

_My Baby Markaia, _

_If you are reading this letter, than you should know by now that I have passed. I knew some day you'd come home to me, but not on such a displeasing occasion. It is not all sorrow though, my sweetie, I have finally joined Father, and so we are both watching over you._

_The necklace that I placed with this letter was your Father's. The one he had given you when you were 5 and he left for that trip. I didn't want you to lose it, so I kept it. I feel that is the reason you ran away from me when you were 14 before you went to the Fire Nation Army. I felt guilt of you not knowing that the Fire Nation Army were the people who killed Father, while I knew and didn't want to tell you. Any parent would tell their child that they should do what makes them happy, and you certainly looked happy in the Army. It was somewhere you could vent your gift. _

_I knew one day after you joined, something terrible would happen to our family, and the day had came after news broke out that you were being sent out to conquer lands. It wasn't long after that rumor had it that you had survived, to Azula's disappointment. Sweetie, if you haven't realized by now, she is getting to you. She wants you to do the dirty work, and I'm sure that the reason she came for me was because you realized it yourself. _

_I knew that Azula would be upset that you figured her out so quickly. A few days after the rumor that you had lived, there was rumor around the palace that Azula was coming home for unknown purposes. I was then contacted by one of our neighbors. She was afraid that Azula might seek revenge on me, in hopes to destroy you. Instead of panic, I wrote you this letter. My final farewell to my baby Markaia. _

_Throughout your childhood, your Father and I loved you very much, even though you'd set fire to almost anything. Despite how much you had hurt me as you grew, I still loved you all the same. Don't feel guilt, Markaia, because I forgive you. I'm your Mother, so I love you unconditionally. Your Father and I will be with you in your memories and your heart. Take care of this house, and I hope one day you find happiness elsewhere outside of this terrible Army._

_Love you so much, _

_Mother_

Tears dripped onto the page as I was reading it, blurring words and memories. It wasn't until after I finished reading it, that my resolve and my strength finally had broken away.


	19. Kill

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone for a while! I've been having writer's block as usual, and I wasn't sure when I would be even updating. However, today I found some free time and decided to spend it writing for you! I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender! I only own Markaia and other characters that seem out of text :P I have a new Beta too you guys! Thanks to F1nal Front1er!**

* * *

I wiped my watering eyes, and then I glanced over at the locket that was sitting on the dresser. It still shined brightly as if it was new. Placing the letter neatly onto the dresser, I picked up the locket to examine it; it felt lighter than air. The locket itself was a silver oval with plain outer features, except for a small gap on the side of it.

Lightly wedging my fingernail in the gap, I popped the locket open. I closed my eyes as I gently pushed the top side of the locket over. Opening my eyes I saw a picture of three happy people. Two of them were a happy couple and in the middle was a beautiful baby girl. The man, Father, was smiling broadly and had an arm draped around Mother and his other arm touching her forearm. Mother's smile was mirroring Father's, and she was looking down at their daughter. Mother's dark brown hair gently hung in its natural curls. My younger self's smile was much brighter and happier than my current smile. Her face seemed worry-free and full of love.

I felt more tears coming as I stared down at the picture of my family. I held them back before turning my attention to the words inscribed on the other half of the locket: the left side. "My beautiful family, and our prized jewel Markaia". I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I felt them wet my cheeks.

"I love you, Mom and Dad." I whispered out loud into the quiet room. I closed the locket and wiped my tears before attaching it around my neck. Then I proceeded to walk out of the room and into my old bedroom where my bag was.

Outside, I could hear the light buzzing of the neighbors and the joyful chirping of the birds. I smiled slightly before taking my bag and putting it in my parent's room. I looked around in my Mother's closet looking for some nice day clothes to wear after I bathe and so I can go through town to wash my current robes.

Mother's closet was full of dresses of many colors: red, blue, black, and purple. I picked a simple blue dress and went to our washroom to clean myself up. There was a small mirror above our wash bin. I looked into the stained mirror, seeing the broken girl before me. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was so vulnerable. "What are you going to do with yourself?" I looked at myself with disgust, thinking my reflection was going to give me an answer.

I ignored the thought for a small amount of time, distracting myself with washing in the bin. Washing my face, I looked up into the mirror again. There before me in the reflection was a little girl. A little girl who was so vulnerable and let her emotions get the best of her. I scowled in disgust before bending to splash more water on my face.

As I was getting ready for my day in the town, my mind began to wander again. I was trying not to think of my parents. Unfortunately, my mind decided to wander about everything else that has happened over the last few weeks. First, I was trying to kill Zuko and the Avatar. Then, I meet Sam, and I'm treated nicely by Iroh and Zuko. Next, I'm trying to kill Azula, and end up in the care of Sam and Iroh. Finally, I run away and now I go home?

It wasn't right for me to just run away from something that I was already too involved in. I shouldn't have just left Sam after she had helped me so much in the past. She had opened my eyes. As for Iroh and Zuko, they made me feel slightly well when I had been very, very weak, and I just left. It must have made Zuko feel like a real douche... speaking of Zuko, what about that short dream I had about him?

My thoughts were interrupted as a villager pushed me. "Hey, get out of the washing fountain; other people got clothes to wash too!" The man yelled at me. I nodded and apologized as I pulled my clothes out of the water. I rushed away, squeezing the excess water out of my clothing.

The town was bustling with people as usual, but there were more people than normal. I walked slowly back home, carrying my damp clothing on my forearm. I couldn't help but overhear a conversation among a few village women. "Did you hear about the Princess?" I heard one woman ask. I looked over and the other woman shook her head.

"No, I heard she left last night."

"Well, you're wrong; she is staying here because she knows something will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gossip says that the Princess is expecting a short battle with someone."

I clenched my fists slightly and hurried home. When I reached home, I went to my yard to hang up my robes. Azula? Alive? After fighting with Sam and the Avatar's friends? How can that be? I needed to see her. Without thinking, I walked out of my house, locking my door, and headed in the direction of the Palace.

I was weaving in and out of traffic, getting the occasional push from another villager as I pushed past them. Ahead of me, I could see the Palace steps, and I surged forward. I needed to see her. I was pushed out of the crowd, but onto the hard stone steps of the Palace. I smiled before darting up the stairs, being ignored by the guards that were supposed to be watching the door. They were too busy talking to commoners.

Pushing the large red doors open, I quickly ran through the Palace, knowing where Azula would be. Neither the staff nor any of the guards tried to stop me. They all knew who I was and what I was after; after all, everyone knew who my Mother and Father were.

My lungs burned as I ran towards the back of the Palace where the garden was. It was a garden, but served as a training place for Azula and me. I dashed through the back doors leading to the garden, and sure enough Azula was leaning against a beautiful tree; she was staring out into the vast fields. "I didn't think you'd take this long to get to me."

I looked her over even though her back was to me. She was slightly beaten up. There was a visible wrap around her hands, and surely there had to be a wrap around her chest too. She turned to me. "Why did you kill my mother?!" I shouted at her. She grinned.

"I did say I was going to tell your mother you said 'hi'," she snickered slightly, "Azula never breaks a promise, best friend." My fists clenched slightly, and I was sure she could sense my agitation.

"You didn't need to kill her! Why are you even still alive!? I'm surprised the Avatar didn't kill you."

"Don't ask questions like that. They're useless to a dead person." That was my last straw. I lunged forward, ignoring the grin on her face. She probably anticipated my first move. As I lunged forward, charging at her, she backed away from the tree and began to run to the fields. It was a place where we had trained each other.

"You're dead, Azula." I spat as I ran after her. Adrenaline was running through my veins. She finally stopped in the middle of the field and turned to look at me. I was staring her down with daggers, and she mirrored my expression. Her playful banter had finally gone, and was replaced with revenge. Her hands flexed.

"If you don't first..." With that, she lunged at me, her hands reaching out to grab my neck. I knocked her hand away before punching her stomach with my free hand. She doubled over and fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. She was a lot weaker than last time.

"You're weak." I grinned before reaching down to grab her. Azula grabbed my arms and pulled me to the ground. I felt a burning feeling in my forearms, and it slowly grew into a painful sear. I squealed and tried to pull my arms away. She was using her fire. I finally managed to pull my arms away, and she tried to get up.

I crawled over to her and got her on her back again before straddling her and wrapping my scrawny fingers around her neck. Applying pressure to it, she began to choke and sputter. I clenched my fingers tightly, almost enough to bruise. "Ma..Marka..ia...pleasee...don't..do.."

"Shut up!" I shouted at her as my grip got tighter. Small droplets of water began to splash onto her face, but I ignored my crying. Her eyes were wide and slightly glazed over, and her fair skin was becoming red. I clenched tighter and pushed down on her throat with all of my weight. She began to struggle more and her eyes were glazing more. "This is for you, Mom." A warm feeling began to pool in my palms, and soon the smell of burning flesh wafted up to my nose.

My eyes were hazy, and I couldn't see what I was truly doing until it was done. Azula stilled under my grasp. I blinked away the tears from my eyes and withdrew my hands from her neck. There were two burnt hand prints on her neck and around them were bruises. Azula's face was forever contorted in pain and sadness. Her eyes forever open and glazed.

I wiped my eyes and stood up, dusting the grass off of Mother's dress. Azula's body was lifeless, and I looked away from someone who used to mean the world to me. I looked over to the patio of the Palace. There were guards looking around who soon spotted me.


	20. Rescue

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender except Markaia, Sam, Tenia, Resie, and Hilo. :l I wish I did though. Beta'd by F1nal Front1er :D Read and Review please?**

* * *

My chest was heaving and my vision was so blurry that I couldn't see the mob of guards running towards me in the field; all I saw was red. Red brighter than fire itself, redder than blood. The impact of what I had just done was overwhelming, and I couldn't do anything but stand there and comprehend what had happened. There was shouting that was getting closer and, trying to focus, I looked down at Azula's body.

"Good-bye, Azula." I quickly ran in the opposite direction of the guards, into the long fields. These were fields I was familiar with, so I knew a way out. Quickly, I began to run towards the trees that were in the far back of the training field. Behind the trees, I knew there was a small wall covered in vines I could jump over easily.

"Get her!" I heard someone shout not too far away. I didn't bother to look behind me because I knew it would only slow me down. I ran faster, darting for the trees, my only escape. Brief memories came of a slightly younger me and a younger Azula running alongside me. Azula and I used to run through the trees to play hide-and-seek with the guards. I needed to get away from Azula; a guilty conscience is a useless one.

The trees were thicker than I remembered, but that only served in my favor. I ran past the trees, desperately looking for the brick walls with the vines on them. My eyes were scanning quickly over the distant walls before they landed on one covered in green, rope-like vines. I smiled and ran toward my objective. "Don't let her get away!"

The voices were growing more distant as I began to slow in front of the wall. It was a lot shorter than I remembered. The green vines weaved along the side of the red bricks. I placed my hands on top of the fence and heaved myself up. It wasn't long before I was sitting on the top of the fence, and I quickly jumped over. **Splash!**

Chills ran from head to toe, and my body tensed tightly. The shadow of the fence blocked the sun from my eyes, so I looked up. The fence was about fifteen feet higher than me. I tried to move my arms; they felt cold to the bone. It took me a little while to understand that I had jumped into a lake. "This wasn't here before."

My lips began to quiver from the lack of warmth, and I looked around desperately for land. "Maybe she jumped the fence, Commander!" I heard a voice from above shout. There were loud footsteps coming closer to the fence I had just jumped; I started to panic. I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp breath before diving down into the dark waters. I didn't know what was going to happen.

I had to hold back the urge to squeal underwater because of how cold it was, despite it being fall. The cold water rushed around my face, quickly numbing my nose and cheeks. The roots of my hair were even cold, and I wanted to go up for warmth, but I decided against it. Quickly but carefully, I pushed myself farther under until I could feel a rock touch my thighs.

I opened my eyes slowly and quickly regretted it. They began to burn from the water. Disregarding it, I looked around, moving my arms to keep myself at the same depth in the water. Looking up, I saw a few guards looking down into the water, but I wasn't sure if they could even see me under here. I watched them point down to the water. Not a good idea to just sit here. I quickly began to swim away to any open direction, and soon after I heard a few splashes behind me; I knew they could see me.

Personally, I'm not the best swimmer, being a Fire Nation soldier and all. I had closed my eyes long since, and was mindlessly swimming forward, hoping that I could somehow by chance escape the guards. It wasn't long before I felt someone grab me, but they had grabbed my wrist. I was pulled out of the water quickly, and a cold gust of wind blew over my body. "Always on the run..."

My eyes shot open and I stared at my rescuer. It was Sam. She smiled down at me, still holding my wrist tightly as Katara was holding her wrist. The wind that was chilling my body made me realize we were flying. I panicked and Sam sensed my distress before having Katara pull us up. "I thought you might have gotten in trouble." Sam smiled.

I blinked slightly before lunging for her and hugging her tightly; I never wanted to let her go. She had been so kind to me even when I had been such a jerk to her. "Gee, didn't think you had missed me that much. All I did was save your life and possibly rescue you from going to jail for whatever you did." Sam chuckled, and I smiled before pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you so much, Sam." I beamed brightly. She waved me off before throwing a towel at me, and then lied down onto the soft fur of the large creature we were flying on. I took the towel gratefully and began to wipe off my hair and clothing.

I looked around at the group before me; Katara was now sitting next to Sokka. She wasn't making any eye contact with me; the same went for Sokka. The Avatar was smiling slightly at me before turning his back to watch the direction they were flying in. There was something small poking my hip. I looked and there was the small monkey with the arrow on his head. I smiled and pet him before continuing to dry myself off.

"Do you mind telling me where you live so I can drop you home?"

I looked over at the Avatar. He seemed really nice; I don't understand why they continued to be nice to me even after I had been so rude. I nodded and sat by him. The wind whipped my hair behind me, and it made my cheeks turn pale and cold. "I live over there. That tiny house." I pointed down into the village and he nodded as he nudged the large creature, which began to descend down towards the house. "Thanks." He waved me off.

The wind made my cheeks numb, but the only numb thing I could really feel was my heart. Was everything I had done in my past wrong? "Okay, Katara and Sokka, you guys can stock up on supplies; Aang, Markaia, and I are going to talk." The creature landed in my tiny backyard; I was surprised it even fit back there.

"Okay, we will be back in an hour or so; we will take Appa with us, Aang." Katara smiled lightly before shooting me a slight glare. I waved and faked a smile before turning my attention to Sam. Her eyes were looking over my expression.

"She knows you hate her." She said flatly. I chuckled and I turned to look at my clothesline. My clothes still hung there. Wondering if it was dry, I walked up to it and felt the fabric with my fingers; it was still a little damp. "So, can we go inside to talk?" I nodded and turned around.

"Of course." I escorted them to my back door and opened it for them, letting them walk in before me. I watched them look over my house. Sam inspected everything but Aang sat politely on the cushions in the living room for our discussion. He cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

"Oh! Right!" She scurried off into the living room where Aang and I were waiting for her. "Sorry, Markaia." I waved her dismissively. "Well, what should we start with...?"

"I think, Sam, we should start with asking Markaia why she left." His gaze on my floor rose up to me and looked into my eyes. I shifted slightly.

"Well, I left because Katara and Sokka made it seem like it was such a big deal to have me stay with you guys. I didn't want to cause you guys any more problems after you all took care of Azula for me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Well, I already knew that from the letter you wrote me," Sam held up the little scrap of paper I had left her. "It honestly shouldn't have been a big deal, Markaia. They just weren't comfortable with you because of where you're from. They don't exactly have the best past with Fire Nation." Aang nodded.

"However, they were willing to try, which was why they let Sam care for you after the battle." He smiled lightly, tracing random patterns on his robes.

Sam changed the subject, "So what happened to you afterwards?" I smiled unknowingly as I zoned out into the floorboards. I absent-mindedly touched my ribs.

"Nothing too crazy. Iroh and Zuko found me after I fell in the woods. That was right after I left you guys. Iroh cared for me for a few hours, but Zuko didn't approve that much of me being there, so I left." Sam shrugged, and Aang frowned. "He was a jerk, I know."

"Anything else happen? I mean, you couldn't have just magically appeared back in the Fire Nation by yourself. You had to have taken a rest somewhere and healed up. You look great." Aang complimented. I nodded lightly.

"After I ran away from Zuko, I came across a family much like the one I had here. Their names were Tenia, Resie, and Hilo. They cared for me until I felt better. They even got me a doctor! When I got better, Tenia gave me money to leave on a ship to get here. I needed to see my mother..." Aang nodded, smiling slightly. My eyes began to burn slightly when I began to think of Mother and Father.

Sam cleared her throat and touched my hand. "What happened to your mother, Markaia? Obviously she isn't here right now." Sam gestured around my house and I nodded.

"A-Azula killed my mother before I c-came home..." the words fell out of my mouth like a ton of bric


	21. Decision

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender sadly. I only own Markaia and Sam, or any other characters that seem out of place... Read and Review please! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er.**

* * *

Sam was softly cradling me while stroking my hair, and my body continued to shake and quiver. I felt confused, alone, betrayed, and very angry. Nothing was said among the three of us; Aang allowed us to have some privacy. I heard a door open and close, and then a quiet conversation outside.

My eyes felt puffy and swollen but I still pulled away to look at Sam. "Why?" I managed to croak quietly. Sam reached into her robes and pulled out a cloth and handed it to me. I took the cloth politely and dabbed my tear tracks with it.

"There are a lot of different answers to that. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sam smiled lightly.

"Well, firstly I want to know why you keep coming back for me," I paused trying to decide my next wording. I clutched the soft cloth in my hands. "Even when I was so rude to you, and even after I ran away from you when you were trying to help me."

"That's what friends are for, Markaia. You have to understand that even though we had a bad start, you're a good person on the inside; I know it." She pulled me into a hug.

"Now, I want to know why you guys didn't bother to tell me that Azula wasn't dead." My voice cracked as I said her name. The memory of the murder crept back into my mind slowly. The sound of a door opening and then closing echoed throughout the house.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got bored of sitting outside." Sokka said flatly as he plopped himself onto a small cushion beside Markaia. Katara and Aang sat beside him but not as rudely. I watched Sam shoot him a glare.

"We didn't know she wasn't dead. She seemed to be dead before we left. It was pretty bad looking." Sam turned her eyes back to me. Nodding, I handed her the cloth I was holding.

"You mean she is alive?" Katara interrupted. Her eyes were wide in shock and wonder, and I nodded. Sokka's eyes became serious.

"Well then, we need to kill her! She will only get in the way of things between Aang and the Fire Lord! It's bad enough dealing with her brother!" Sokka put his fist down on his knee. Aang held a hand up.

"Let Markaia finish." Sam nodded at Aang and then looked at me. I swallowed thickly before breathing in.

"Azula was alive when I got here. She had killed my mother after you guys had fought her, and she knew that I was going to return home too." My eyes stared into the floor as I remembered everything that had happened today. "So, I went to see her. I knew exactly where she was going to be because I've known her for so long. You know, by growing up with her and everything, you get to know a person. She was out in the gardens where she and I used to train for her Father's army, and I approached her. It was obvious that you guys had taken a toll on her from the last fight, but she was still strong."

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Sam asked curiously. "Not that we would mind. I'm just wondering." I nodded.

"I did kill her and the guards saw. That's why I was running from them. They saw everything that I had done. No doubt if you guys didn't come and save me, I would be dead too. They are probably telling the Fire Lord right now and are out searching for me."

"Well, why are we just sitting here like idiots!?" Sokka shouted. My head shot up and I glared at him. Katara elbowed him in the ribs, and Sam shook her head.

"Keep it down, Sokka." Aang spat. He then turned his attention to me. "But he is right. We can't just sit here if they are coming after you. We need to get out of here." Aang stood up and dusted his robes off. "Come on, Sokka and Katara. We need to get Appa ready. Sam, help Markaia get ready. We are setting out in ten minutes."

"Alright." Sam smiled lightly before standing up. I stood up and watched the others leave Sam and I behind. "Let's get your stuff."

I quickly ran to my room; the sun was setting and causing the window in my room to cast an orangey-red glow onto my bed. Sam stood in the doorway as I grabbed my small bag off of my tiny bed. "You have a small room." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know, but I haven't been home in a while. Even when I was home, I ignored my mom because I didn't feel like I belonged here." Sam was quiet, and I assumed it was the end of the conversation.

I then proceeded to go to Mother and Father's room. The light was streaming through the windows, and Sam stood in the doorway once more as I looked into the room. Glancing over at the dresser, I saw Mother's perfume bottle and the locket. BANG BANG BANG.

Sam and I both ducked at the sound as it reverberated throughout the house. I watched Sam look down the hall. Aang came in through the back door quickly. "Hurry guys! The Fire Nation are here!" I ran to the dresser and grabbed Mother's perfume and the locket before following Sam and Aang out the door to the large hairy creature.

I watched Sam jump onto the animal. Behind me, I heard the sound of the front door breaking. "Grab my hand!" Sam ordered. I nodded and held Sam's hand as she hauled me up onto the back of the monster.

"Don't let them get away!"

I laid down, clutching the animal's fur tightly as we flew quickly into the air. Aang was shouting directions to the beast, and Katara and Sokka were shouting to Sam. "Sam, get me my water!" I heard Katara order. I didn't dare look up though.

My stomach churned at the feeling of us turning and going faster in the air. "Appa!" The monster below me howled in pain and we began to descend as I looked up. Sam was giving Katara the water container, and then she opened it for her. I watched as Katara bended the water.

"What happened Sam!?" I shouted. I couldn't hear myself think. My heart was pounding, and the rushing of air was a lot louder than I thought it would be. Sam looked down at me.

"Appa was hit with a fireball! Katara is trying to put out his fur." Sam then looked away as she went by Aang. She began to pet Appa's head.

"Don't just sit there, you idiot! Use your fire!" Sokka kicked my leg. I looked over to him and shot him a glare. My hands began to burn again as I sat up. Sokka's face became slightly paler as he hid behind Katara. I smirked as I stood up fully. The wind was whipping my hair in front of my face but I didn't care.

"Stand aside, Katara." My hands were clenched into fists, and I had a hard time focusing on Katara, who was in front of me. She turned to look at me, still moving her hands to keep the water in the air. "Move." My voice was more like a shout than the whisper I thought it was.

"Do it, Katara." Sam agreed. Katara nodded and put the water back into her container before moving out of the way, pulling Sokka along with her. I stepped over to the back, looking over the pile of bags and supplies they kept.

The warm feeling in my palms grew to a burning sensation. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling in my hands. I then opened my eyes and looked down; in the distance I could see the Fire Nation Army getting their boats ready as we passed the docks.

"Aang, how close can Appa get to the water?" I shouted.

"He can fly right above the water. The plus side of that is that if we fly above the water, it would cool off the burn on Appa's foot." I nodded.

"Well, we will need to get close to the water if I'm going to shoot the Army." There was a silence before I felt a change in the altitude. Looking down, I saw we were getting closer to the water.

"They are coming closer..." Sokka whispered to Katara. "I don't see why Sam even thought of getting us into this..." There was a shuffle behind me before I head Sokka whimpering in pain.

I trained my eyes away from the deep blue water that was now below us, and I saw the silver ships coming closer. The steam came out of the smokestacks like endless grey clouds. I squinted at the approaching ships. In my limited vision I saw the front of the boats crowded with soldiers. "Aang, this may sound a little crazy but can you slow Appa down a little?"

"What?! She's insane!" I heard Sokka shout. "She's going to get us killed!"

"I agree with Sokka. I don't think that is a good idea, Markaia..." Katara agreed.

"I think we should trust Markaia," Sam said seriously. I nodded.

"Just trust me on this, you guys." My eyes remained on the ships behind us.

"Why should we trust you?!" Sokka pushed me forward, and I almost fell off of Appa. Regaining my balance, I turned around, my hands balled up into fists. "You're a good-for-nothing Fire Nation. You were probably working with Azula to kill Aang! If it weren't for Sam, I would have killed you myself!" He shouted in my face as he pushed me again.

"Sokka!" Sam reached forward and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. "Don't talk to Markaia like that. She's changed!" He pushed her hand off his shoulder.

"You don't know that!" He argued, eyeing me with venom in his tone. I cringed slightly, the hurt welling back into my mind. "Aang don't listen to her! Fly up for God's sake before she kills us. Better yet, push her off of Appa. Let her suffer for whatever she's done! Why should we take the blame for something like this?!"

"Sokka, you are being very irrational..." Katara stepped forward. "I agree that we shouldn't trust her so easily, but to throw her off of Appa?" Sokka shook his head.

"Stay out of this, Katara."

I turned around and focused back on the ocean. The ships were still a little distant, but they were catching up.


	22. To Jail

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I do own Sam, Markaia, Marcuse, and anyone who seems out of place! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er! So a big round of applause to the best beta ever! Read and Review please!**

* * *

The Army was closing in quicker than I had anticipated, their ships surging forward towards Appa. Behind me, I could hear the bickering coming from Sokka, Katara, and Sam, but I couldn't comprehend anything they were trying to say. "Come on, you guys. Just trust her!" I heard Aang's input. My fists clenched slightly, the bones cracking easily. I turned around to face them.

Katara was in-between Sam and Sokka as they were fighting and Aang was trying to soothe Appa while inputting his opinion into the argument. Despite all the shouting and yelling, I couldn't hear one word of it. The wind that was now blowing my hair back muffled all sound from my ears. "Sam!" I shouted. I couldn't even hear myself shout.

All fighting ceased, and they turned their attention to me. Sokka's face was red from all the yelling. Even Aang turned away from Appa to look at me. "Enough is enough. If it takes me going out there and doing the right thing to prove to them that I've changed," my eyes shifted to Sokka, "then so be it. Don't worry about me, Sam. I can promise you that my punishment won't kill me, and maybe one day you can meet me again somewhere." She shook her head and walked towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You don't know what you're saying, Markaia." She continued to shake her head. "We're in this together. Look, they are already chasing after _us_, not just you but _us_." Aang nodded.

Pushing her hands off of my shoulders, I pulled her into a hug. It wasn't my intention to hug her; I just needed to hear myself speak the words I felt. I leaned towards her ear, ensuring she could hear me. "Sam, I know what I'm doing. I promise nothing will happen. I'm Fire Nation. It would be much worse if they caught you guys, and I would never forgive myself for dragging you guys into this. Sokka is right, and who knows what will happen? I promise you that I'll come back, okay? Give me a few days' time when you guys escape. You guys can have all the break time you want because I killed Azula already." I patted her back as she hugged me tightly. "Do me a favor?" She nodded.

"Anything for you, Markaia." Her voice was more of a whisper, being carried away with the wind.

"If you run into Iroh and Zuko, tell them what has happened to Azula, and thank Iroh for me, okay?" I then pulled away, keeping my gaze away from Sam's sad eyes. "Aang, I'll be going now. Thanks." I waved to the three stunned faces that I had grown to appreciate and nodded my goodbyes to Sam. My gaze caught onto her sad, teary face before I tore my eyes away from the heart-breaking sight. I then stepped to the edge of Appa's side and jumped off into the water.

I felt cold, salty, rough waters enclose around my entire being, and soon the cool air touching my face. My arms and legs began to keep me afloat as I spat out the water that managed to seep into my mouth. Looking up, I saw Appa's body disappear in the distance, and to my left the ships were lurching forward at a quick pace. "I should give up now."

Sighing, I began to swim towards the ships until I was directly next to one. The large metal ship stopped near me and soon a ladder was dropped from the side. I hesitated slightly before grabbing the ladder and climbing up. The cold air hugged my body and I shivered as I neared the deck of the ship.

"Get her!" I heard someone from above shout, and soon I felt a pair of large hands grasp my wrists. I was flung up and thrown onto the hard, metal deck. The wind was temporarily knocked out of my lungs, and I began to gasp and choke, looking to the floor holding my chest. "Markaia Tymanie, you are under arrest for the murder of Princess Azula."

"What is the punishment, Commander?" I managed to sputter with my loss of air. There was no doubt it was the Commander. He had fled the first battle I had been in, and no doubt the Fire Lord had sent him back home to watch the troops. My eyes never left the floor, and my hands were the only thing keeping me off of the cold metal. I felt his boots stomp down on my fingers. I squealed in pain as a pair of hands pulled me up to my feet.

"I am no longer your commander, you runt. You're a disgrace. You deserve to rot in hell with your mother. Better yet, you deserve to rot in prison for life. The Fire Lord shouldn't be so gracious and grant you a fast death. If I were judge, I'd have you imprisoned for eternity plus daily torture." He roughly grabbed my chin, his fingers digging into my chin leaving bruises.

"I'd rather kill the Fire Lord just to get the death penalty than rot in your jail, Comman-." The words were lost as I felt his other hand meet my cheek. The next feeling was a burning sensation on my chin; I began to scream.

"This is just the one of many days of torture, Markaia. Better make this last because this is the most painless torture you will get. The others won't be as pleasurable." The way he said that, the smell of burning flesh, and his breath on my face all made me feel scared. "That's a promise, Markaia." He then released my face. "Boys, lock her in the cells in the bottom of the ship. Do what you please with her until we reach home. We have sailed pretty far from home chasing this runt."

"Yes, Commander." I was then dragged out of sight and down into the ship. They threw me into a miserable damp cell at the bottom of the ship. It reeked of rust and mildew, and it was poorly lit. One of the men who were holding me looked into my eyes as he locked the cell doors.

"I'm sorry, Markaia." I never got a good look at him until now. It was one of the gate guards I had encountered when I came home. One of my boot camp partners. Marcuse. My eyes closed and I waved him away dismissively before turning to the corner of my cell. I sighed, defeated, and sat down in the corner facing the wall.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been staring into the wall, or even if I was staring at it the whole time. During my time in the cell, I had thought about my family, and how Sam had been a good person to me and this was the best thing to pay her back with. It didn't seem like I had been sitting and staring for long until Marcuse came tapping on the cell bars. "Ey, Markaia?" I didn't move. "We've reached home. We are going to the palace where you will be staying in the cells there." I still didn't want to move.

"Alright..." I managed to mutter. I could tell his patience was dwindling.

"Alright? Alright?! You should just be lucky you're even staying in the palace jail! I could have just as easily let Commander keep you in the community jail that he runs!" I turned to him. His fists were gripping the bars, which were turning red from his fire.

"I didn't mean it like that, Marcuse." I sighed as I stood up from the rusty floor. "Thank you." He released the bars before swinging the cell doors open and grabbing my arm. His hands were still burning hot, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from whimpering in pain.

"Right, runt." I heard him mutter. I sunk in my place as he continued to drag me along up to the deck of the ship. It was dark outside already, the stars barely shone through the darkness; Marcuse and I were the only ones outside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. His grip on my arm tightened.

"Quiet." He commanded. Nodding, I shut my mouth as he pulled me through town. The town itself was quiet, and occasionally I would see the townspeople peeping out through their windows with curious eyes. It was humiliating.

It wasn't long before he was dragging me up the palace steps. "Marcu-" His fist came into contact with my gut. I sputtered and spat saliva onto the floor. My hands held my stomach.

"Quiet I said!" He shouted in my face, but his face wasn't angry. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. While I was gripping my stomach, immense pain coursing through it, he dragged me into the palace. The large doors of the palace shut, and everything inside the palace was quiet. The guards that were usually on duty by the doors had clocked out and were probably sleeping in the rooms.

What happened next was unexpected. Marcuse stood me up properly. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Markaia. I had to keep up appearances." He looked down at my stomach. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

I waved my hand, my voice raspy and dry. "It's fine, Marcuse. Don't worry about it. I understand." He grabbed my wrist and gently began to pull me in the direction of the palace jail.

"If we run into any guards, I might hit you, okay?" I nodded to him and we proceeded through the palace. To my luck there were only two guards on duty, and Marcuse hit me one more time as he put me in the cell.


	23. Meeting

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly. However, I do own one badass OC and her friend Sam! I also own Marcuse and anyone else out of place! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er, so a big round of applause to the best beta in the world! Read and Review friends :)**

* * *

The cells were cold and damp, and I soon found myself huddled on the thin straw on the floor against the wall. I was shivering badly, my teeth chattering and occasionally nipping my tongue. It was dimly lit down here. The torches on the walls were barely lighting the jail, but I could still make out the other cells across from me. There were other prisoners, all fast asleep in their cells.

The people across from me were lucky; they had barred windows. My cell didn't have any windows. I heard a light squeaking sound and, trying to find where it was coming from, my eyes scanned through the dim lighting. There was a hole on the side of my cell on my right, and there was a tiny mouse in there. He or she had red eyes and it looked too big to be a mouse. 'Gross, this place has rats...' I thought.

"Hey, newbie..." I heard a voice call out from next door to me. I tried my hardest to stop my teeth from clicking.

"Y-yes-s?" I managed to whisper, hoping not to wake any of the other people.

"Come over here by the bars..." Obeying this random stranger, I crawled over to the bars, flinching at how cold the stone flooring was even though it was spring. The bars were heavily rusted but I touched them anyway.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The voice next door laughed deeply, indicating that I was talking to an older man.

"It's none of your concern, just an old man. What are you in for, young lady?" he whispered. I curled up against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I'm Markaia. My last name is unimportant as of right now. I'm in for killing the Fire Nation Princess, Azula." My voice cracked slightly on 'kill'. I didn't just kill her. I murdered her brutally. I was a murderer...

There were gasps from other cells, and soon I saw other men and women gather around their cells. Everyone was passing whispers to one another, and I immediately felt judged again. "Well...that is certainly a little nuts. I thought the guards were kidding."

"Quiet down there before I tell the Commander! Get to sleep, runts!" A guard walked down the stairs of the jail, and the other prisoners scurried off to their dark corners. "Get to sleep, old man!" His voice was much closer and I heard him bang on the cells behind me.

There was an elderly whimper before the guard passed by me. He looked into my cell, turning on the lantern he was carrying with him. "Well you're awfully young, aren't you?" He smiled widely. I quickly crawled to the far end of my cell, trying hard to hide in the dim lighting. "Don't worry, I won't do nothin'." He turned away, turning off his lantern. "Yet..."

I shivered as he walked away, and not long after the door shut I heard the old man next door calling me over again. "Hey, Markaia, come back here." I nodded to myself and crawled over once again to the bars. Sticking my face close to the rusty bars, I leaned in so I could hear better. "Here."

He stuck his arm out of his cell and reached over into my cell. In his hand was his sheet, which had clearly been dragged on the dirty stone flooring. "I can't really use it, so I want you to have it," he whispered. I hesitated.

"But it's so cold down here, sir. I don't want to take it from an elderly man..." I whispered, pushing his hand back lightly. He persisted.

"Oh, please. I've been in here for thirty years and the cold has never bothered me one bit. By the looks of things, you won't be in here much longer, and so I want you to be comfortable." He dropped the blanket that he was holding into my cell, and then he withdrew his hand. "Please, get some sleep."

"Thank you..." I whispered out to him, but he had already crawled back into his cell. I stared at the stained sheet that he had given me. I grabbed it and crawled back to my corner where my other sheet was waiting. I slept soundly that night despite the cold, bitter temperature down in the cells.

* * *

Loud obnoxious banging rung through my cell, and my eyes bolted open. I was immediately on alert. "Get up, lil' lady." The guard from last night was banging on my cell, smiling like an idiot. "The Commander would like to see you." He unlocked my cell and walked in. I stood up, dusting off my clothes.

"You don't need to come in..." I grumbled, but to my distaste he came towards me anyway and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled as he pulled me out of the cell. As we walked out of my cell, I caught a glimpse of the old man that had helped me last night. He was dead. His blood remained in a puddle of dark red surrounding his head.

"What did you do t-" I was once again slapped where the Commander had slapped me the day before.

"Don't speak," he pulled me up the stairs, "or you'll have the same fate." I shut my mouth once more and followed him obediently down various hallways. I tried to distract myself by observing the hallways. It sickened me how repetitive they looked, always red. "Stay here. Watch her."

Snapping out of my gaze from the decorations on the walls, I noticed that we had stopped in front of the Commander's office. Two guards were watching me intently, and I began to feel a little uneasy. "Feh, always thought you were trouble, Markaia." The guard on the right snorted. I scowled.

"Shut your face. Do I even know you?" Turning my gaze from the two guards, I decided to stare at the wallpaper that I hated. My eyes raked over every single dark red, fire-resembling swirl.

"Let her in." The door opened and the guard who had been escorting me popped his head out the door. Nodding, the two guards in front stood aside, shooting daggers at me. I walked through the large black doors and into a large room that was dimly lit.

"Get out, Kemar." The Commander ordered. His back was to us, and he was looking at some books and scrolls that were on shelves. The guard next to me nodded and left the room. The Commander turned away from the shelf and looked at me. "Markaia." He nodded briefly and gestured for me to sit on a couch next to the wall on my right. There was a small, brown tea table in front of the couch. "Tea?" I nodded and slowly made my way to the couch.


	24. Escaping

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender :( I do own Markaia, Marcuse, and Sam (and any other characters that do not fit with the original cast). Beta'd by F1nal Front1er! :) Sorry if the escape is a little lame you guys...**

* * *

I sat down on the couch, which was stiffer than it looked, and my hands began to fiddle with themselves. I eyed the Commander as he poked his head out the door and ordered for some tea. He then closed the door and turned towards me, feigning a smile as he went to his desk at the far end of the room and sat on the large chair.

No conversation ensued between the two of us, and I sat there just gazing at the portraits on the walls and his bookshelves to my right. There was a knock at the door and the Commander stood to answer it; it was our tea. With that, he walked towards me and put the tea tray onto the tea table, and then he walked towards the window by his desk and the shelves and opened the curtains.

I squinted slightly, my eyes adjusting to the new brightness that filled the large room. Now that I could see a little better, I noticed a large cushioned chair across from the tea table that was pushed against the wall. "So, Markaia..." the Commander began, pulling said chair near the tea table. I put my hands on my lap and tried to keep them from fiddling.

"Yes, Commander?" I asked innocently. The Commander shot me a glare before turning his gaze to the tea. There were two cups, both of fine porcelain, filled with a dark green substance. He politely handed me one of the cups before taking the other and sipping it.

"Don't call me 'commander'." He put his cup back down onto the table. "I was sure I made that clear yesterday, runt." I nodded, my fingers rubbing the smooth surface of the tea cup.

"Well, I don't know your real name." I muttered. I didn't mind too much the Commander's approach on my punishment, but it seemed a little fishy. I'd been with the Commander on many different interrogations and had helped him inflict punishment upon other prisoners, but he has never once brought them to his office.

The Commander didn't seem to hear my remark and continued, "You know why you are here. You are under punishment for the murder of Princess Azula. Public law provided by the Fire Lord requires me to put you under the death penalty." My eyes shifted from my tea and I looked up to the Commander.

How could I have forgotten? That's always been the law, and I had studied that when I first entered the Army. My palms got clammy. "But, your fellow partners here do not want you to suffer like that..." His eyes shifted up to examine my reaction.

"What do you mean, Commander?" The words tumbled out of my mouth. His eyes squinted; I knew he was trying to keep his temper. He set down his tea.

"Well, pardon my slur," he cleared his throat. "One of your fellow partners doesn't want you to suffer. Some low ranker named Marcuse. Do you know of him?" I nodded. The Commander's face contorted into a sick smile.

"Commander..." I cautiously put my tea down. Bang! Bang! Shouting came from outside the door. The Commander stood up quickly and rushed to the door, cautiously opening it a crack. Both the Commander and the door went flying into the wall; the door had caught fire. I stood up, putting my hands up for defense.

I looked down at where the Commander had fallen, he was on his back under the door and he wasn't moving. "Markaia!" My gaze turned away from the body on the floor. Marcuse stood in the doorway, his eyes wild and his hands burning with light flames.

Everything was too much to comprehend. My eyes stared blankly at Marcuse as I was trying to piece together everything that the Commander had told me about him. What had the Commander implied...

"Markaia, whatever the Commander has said isn't true. Come with me right now before they catch you!" He quickly approached me and pulled my hands. "Come on!" My mind was drawing a blank as Marcuse pulled me down the halls.

"Markaia?" Marcuse whispered in my ear; it was then I realized we were in some dark room somewhere. All I knew was that Marcuse was behind me and it was cramped between the two of us. I nodded in indication that I had heard him. "If the Commander told you anything, I didn't mean anything like that..." I turned to look him in the eyes. It was too dark to even see them.

"What are you even talking about, Marcuse? Before you even answer that," I gazed around in the dark, "where are we?" Before I could even blink, Marcuse opened the door. We were still in the Palace, just hiding in a closet.

"I need to get us out of here first. Then I will answer your questions." He then took my hand. "You have to trust me, Markaia." My eyes squinted slightly. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to trust him. When I had encountered him on gate duty, he acted as though he had never met me before, and now here he is 'helping' me. I nodded, being very cautious, and he then led me down many different hallways.

* * *

By avoiding many of the main hallways, getting away with Marcuse was a lot easier than I had thought. Surely the Palace wouldn't be_ this_ negligent when a killer was on the loose. We finally made it outside of the Palace through one of the servant's doors. The sun was high in the sky, marking only noon.

When we were finally out of sight from the Palace, this being the farthest I had ever been in Fire Nation districts, we stopped by a small park. It apparently was made for the people who were in poverty greater than my family had been in. Just how far had we ventured out from the Palace? The place seemed abandoned. "Okay, Marcuse. I followed you out here. Thank you for saving me. Now answer my questions." I pulled my hand away from his and he turned to look at me.

Marcuse sighed. "What the Commander was going to say was something along the lines of 'Marcuse suggested that you be the Commander's servant in order to keep you from the death penalty', but just know that, while that is what I said, I had set it up like that." I stepped back slightly. He reached out, "No Markaia, just hear me out."

"You have thirty seconds..."

"Alright, that is all I need. While we were on the boat, the Fire Lord had personally ordered me to convince the Commander to let you live just so that the Fire Lord can deal with you at his own whim. When you are in the Fire Nation Palace's jail, you are under the Commander's rules, not the Fire Lord's, so therefore he needed me to help him get his way around the Commander."

"That doesn't make sense, Marcuse." I squinted at him. "The Fire Lord is the man who originally commands the jail in the first place. He could get his way any way he wants to. I don't see why he needed to kidnap me in order to get his way with me..." Marcuse held up a hand.

"That's the thing. He bribed me with a lot of money. I have to support my Father and my little sister, and so I agreed. Not long after I put you inside the jail cell, I went home and someone came knocking on my window. It was Prince Zuko. I don't know how he knew that I was working with his father, but he said he knew all about it. He then proceeded to threaten my life if I didn't come and get you the next morning and bring you here..."


	25. Zuko

**Things are getting pretty interesting! I would love if everyone who reads (even if you are a guest) would review my story. It lets me know I am doing something right! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia, Sam, and Marcuse. Beta'd by F1nal Front1er.**

* * *

I blinked a few times before looking Marcuse in the eyes. Was Zuko really here to come and get me? None of this made sense, but I had no other reason to believe otherwise. "He should be here soon." Marcuse whispered as he turned away and scanned our surroundings.

Last time I had checked, Zuko wanted nothing to do with me. He never wanted me around, and thus I am here. There was a rustling sound of gravel being stepped on. "Ah, right on time." Marcuse said, turning around and looking at the person behind us. I turned.

True to Marcuse's word, there stood Zuko, and he had a familiar looking bag in his hands plus a black sack. His eyes were cast down at the ground, and Iroh wasn't anywhere nearby. Zuko looked up at me then at Marcuse. "I see you kept your word, Marcuse." Zuko walked towards us. "Here." He tossed a small black bag at Marcuse.

"What is this, Prince Zuko?" Marcuse asked. I didn't bother to look at Marcuse's bag because my eyes were fixated on Zuko. There was something different about him, plus the fact that Zuko was now staring at me with the same curiosity.

"Open it once we leave. Come Markaia, Uncle is waiting for us at the gates." He handed me a bag. "This is yours. Sam told me to give it to you if I saw you again." I nodded and held the bag.

"Thank you, Zuko. You didn't have to come out here though..." I was still cautious around him even though I somehow felt completely at ease with him around.

"Enough. Let's go, Markaia." Zuko began to walk quickly back the way he came, not once looking back, and I had nothing else to do but to follow. I turned around.

"Thank you, Marcuse!" I waved to him, and Marcuse smiled back at me before turning in his own direction. I turned back and followed Zuko.

* * *

We traveled around the back areas of the Fire Nation, places most people wouldn't dare go in lest they get mugged. I was always at least a yard behind Zuko because he walked so fast. "Zuko, do you think you could slow down a little bit?" I called out to him as I stepped over some large, muddy puddles.

Occasionally I'd step in these puddles because it was so difficult to see in the dark alleyway, despite the fact that it was late noon. Being too preoccupied with dodging the puddles, I ran right into Zuko. I staggered back a few paces, my breath slightly knocked out from the shock. He turned his head to look back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "I slowed down like you asked and you run into me. How nice." I couldn't help but giggle slightly. The way he had said it made it funny, even though I had just stepped into another puddle.

Changing the subject, I stepped beside him. "Just how far away are we from the gates?"

"It's right there. See Uncle?" He pointed to Iroh, who was waiting with a few bags of things and whistling a tune in the somewhat vacant street.

"I don't see why we would be leaving right out the front gates. Everyone pretty much knows that I murdered your sister..." I leaned against the wall. "I don't think it's safe..."

"Don't worry," was all Zuko said before he grabbed my wrist. He was a lot more gentle than I thought. "Now, let's go." He pulled me out of the alley and into the streets. We quickly made it across the street and over to Iroh.

Iroh smiled as we approached. "Nice to see you, Markaia." He grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a red veil. Handing it to me, he smiled slightly. "Here is your disguise." I nodded without another word. I put my bag down on the ground and reached inside, pulling out a small clip and my small brush.

"Thank you." I whispered as I brushed my hair. Neither of them seemed to pay attention so I didn't say anything more. I put my hair up in the clip, my head feeling much lighter, and then put the veil on. It covered my face, but it still allowed me to see.

"Alright, let's go. Sam has requested that we bring you back." Iroh laughed lightly as he grabbed the bags. I reached down to grab my bag but Zuko grabbed it for me and slung it over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't say anything." Zuko didn't look me in the eyes, but there was a strange expression on his face. He then stuck out his left elbow for me to take. I looked down at his elbow in slight confusion. "Take my arm." I obeyed and slipped my right hand through the crook of his elbow.

It did feel odd to be standing with Zuko like this. We were enemies. He had never cared for me, only Iroh had. These thoughts that ran through my head as we approached the empty dock were making my heart hurt a little, which confused me even more. Should I care what Zuko thought of me? My mind raced back to the dream I had of Zuko, the first one I had in many years, the very first being when I first met Zuko before I met Azula.

My mind was ready to replay the dream, but Zuko snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come on, Honey. The captain is waiting for us to board the ship..." Zuko lightly tugged my hand and I realized we were standing in front of a large ship. It was larger than the metal one I had arrived here on. I nodded gently and picked up my dress like any normal woman would and followed Zuko into the ship. He smiled down at me; it was almost impossible to tell if he was really smiling at me or just playing it off.

We all got onto the ship, Zuko and I being showed to our room, and Iroh being showed to his. I cringed slightly at the realization that I had to share a room with Zuko. A part of me didn't particularly mind sharing a room with him. He did have nice eyes, nice hair, and the scar looked perfect, in a way. Zuko led me into the room and closed the door before sighing in relief. I took off my veil.

"Well that was close." Zuko huffed, running his hand through his hair. I nodded silently, pushing the thoughts about Zuko from my mind. There would be no way that I would ever 'like' Zuko, and there is no way he would ever like me. He was only doing a favor for me and Sam because I had killed Azula. "You can have the bed, Markaia. I usually sleep in my uncle's room because he barely sleeps." I nodded once more as I put the veil on the blue comforters.

"Thank you." I whispered. Looking up, I saw the door was closed. Zuko had already left. I sighed, pulling my long hair out of the clip. "Night," I muttered, thinking he could still hear me.

I plopped down onto the soft bed. The comforters made everything so comfortable; they were as blue as the sea. My face was buried into the blankets, and I had to turn my head to one side so I could look at my surroundings. There wasn't much to this room, just like when I had first come to the Fire Nation. There were just blank metal walls and lit candles everywhere: three on the walls, and one on the table next to the bed.

Sitting up, I gathered my bag, the clip, and the veil and put them on the bedside table. I then got up out of bed and blew out the candles. The darkness soon consumed the room and I had to feel my way back to bed. Sleep would do me good. It would drive thoughts of Zuko out of my head.


	26. Another Dream

**Hey! Forgive my absence please! I've had a lot going on, and I just couldn't get myself in front of a computer recently. My beta reader, F1nal Front1er, had returned a while ago, but I couldn't send any chapters in. I've also had some bad writer's block in my brain, so I couldn't really get anything in. This chapter = interesting. Let me know what you think! Please Read and Review! If some of it is a little rusty, I'm sorry! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er.**

* * *

The subtle rocking of the ship lulled me to sleep while I laid on the soft bed. The slight creaking coming from the ship and the gentle splashing of the water against the ship joined together into a song. It wasn't long before I felt myself drifting off, and I was glad that I could get a comfortable night of sleep.

_I could feel the bright morning sun beaming down on my face, but I didn't feel the ship's gentle sway. Not wanting to open my eyes, I turned my head away from the bright light. The soft fabric of whatever I was laying on was very comfortable, but it didn't smell of salt water or sweat._

_There was a shift on the bed; someone was lying next to me. I listened intently to see if this stranger was asleep or awake. There was deep breathing coming from the body next to me, and so I assumed he or she was asleep. This person scooted closer, making me feel a little uncomfortable. The even breathing was now in my ear, warm air from their nose venting out into my hair. "Good morning, Markaia," a familiar, silky, and husky voice whispered in my ear. I didn't want to move, unsure of what and where I was._

_Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings as Zuko nuzzled the back of my neck. The wallpaper indicated that I was in the Palace of the Fire Nation, but this was a room I wasn't familiar with._

_From my position on the bed, I saw a window directly in front of me. Its curtains were a dark maroon color. As for the wallpaper, it was in a fire-like pattern, and was blood red._

_I lifted my head curiously. I felt Zuko's body shake in a deep chuckle. "Markaia, you act as though you haven't seen our room before." He continued to laugh as I looked around. Sitting up, I looked further around the room. The wall in front of me, the wall that the foot of our bed was in front of, had a large archway. From what I could see, it was the entrance to our bathroom. Looking to my left, there was a small arrangement of dark red couches surrounding a small dark oak tea table. The far wall to the left of the room was a large work desk of the same wood, cluttered with papers and maps. To the right of the desk was a shelf of books._

_Zuko pulled me back down to the bed. "Don't get up just yet. It's still early morning, probably around nine." He sighed. I nodded silently, wondering what was going on, where I was, and if this was a dream. A wailing cry echoed throughout the house. It sounded quite distant, but if it was in the house, I'd guess it was three or four rooms down._

_"What's that?" I asked quietly as the crying continued. Zuko felt my head._

_"Are you ill, Markaia?" He got up and out of bed. I looked over at him to see what he was doing, then turned my head away upon noticing that he was in only his underwear. "Don't get up, it's just Hanya."_

_"Hanya?" I asked. Zuko looked at me with a questioning face before nodding slowly._

_"Yes, Hanya, our three month old daughter." Zuko smiled at me. My words got caught in my throat as I coughed slightly. He then turned away and grabbed a robe off of one of the couches._

_I watched as Zuko then hurried out of the room. A cooling breeze swept across my body, leaving me to discover I was half naked. I ran towards the arch of the bathroom. To the left of the bathroom was a door, and near the door was a large sink and counter with a large mirror hanging over it. The counter was covered in makeup, combs, and brushes of much variety. To my right was a large bath tub._

_The door was probably a closet, so I quickly walked over and opened it. My suspicions were correct; it was a closet. "Markaia?" I heard Zuko call from the next room along with the quiet cooing of a child. "Markaia!"_

"Markaia." I sat straight up; my chest heaving and sweat pouring down my face. I once again felt the rocking of the ship. I looked around frantically, blinking several times to be sure I was awake. Zuko was holding my bag and the veil, and he stared at me curiously. "My Uncle just came in, and he says we are going to be arriving very shortly. You better get up now and get ready." He handed me the veil and my bag before walking out of the room.

I sighed, remembering the dream. These dreams were getting annoying, even though there had only been two so far. They keep getting worse! Like hell I would ever want to be with Zuko. Grumbling to myself, I pulled my brush from my bag and did my hair. There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Markaia, we have arrived at the dock." Iroh said through the door. I grabbed my bag and put it on before opening the door.  
Iroh was standing in the hall, and Zuko was standing outside of the ship. "Iroh, should I wear the veil?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I just wanted something to say so I could talk and forget about the dream. Iroh nodded. I put the veil over my head once more and followed Iroh off of the ship.

The sun was bright, and I was thankful that I had a veil on. I whispered to Iroh, "What time of day is it?" He chuckled.

"It is only eight, my dear, now go to Zuko." I nodded obediently, stepping to Zuko's side. Zuko gave me a fake smile before nodding to the captain; I didn't notice the captain standing there.

"Come along, my dear," Zuko said as he extended his elbow once more. I calmly took his arm, willing myself to forget the memories of my dream. "Thank you, Captain. Come along, Uncle." I followed Zuko slowly, taking note that we were on the same dock that I used to get to the Fire Nation only a few days ago.

We exited the dock gates, and I saw the man that had driven me to the Fire Nation. I passed him cautiously. I guessed that Zuko had noticed my now tense arm hanging onto his. "Is something the matter, Markaia?" His voice was like warm honey. I shook my head and relaxed.

"Nothing, Zuko." I mumbled. He nodded and we continued to walk slowly with Iroh following us close behind.


	27. Mai

**Read and Review please! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own any characters like Markaia and Sam, that don't belong in the original storyline.**

* * *

We had walked for about twenty minutes before Zuko dropped my arm. "I think we are good now. You can take off the veil now, Markaia." I nodded before taking off the veil. "Uncle, should we rest and go catch something for lunch?" Iroh nodded and laughed lightheartedly.

"Of course. I'm sure Markaia is hungry. I'll make some tea..." Zuko nodded as Iroh put down the bags he was carrying. I untied my hair from the bun it was in, letting it fall down my back. I caught Zuko's eyes darting to me, but they then went back to looking at Iroh.

"I am kinda hungry..." My stomach growled and I blushed slightly; it was kind of loud. Iroh chuckled as he pulled out a large cloth pouch, a tea kettle, and three cups.

"Well, you can go with Zuko to fish in the river that is up ahead or help me by setting up a small camp..." I shrugged.

"Do you need help, Iroh?" I asked. I really didn't mind going to help Zuko, but the dream kept popping into my mind. Iroh waved his hand at me.

"No, I don't really, Markaia. You should help Zuko." Iroh looked up from the bag to look at Zuko. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher, but it made Zuko turn away. "The camp will be set by the time you two come back."

"Come along, Markaia. We should go gather some sticks and make either makeshift spears or a fish trap." I nodded and followed Zuko. We walked up the small path through the trees of the forest. He was quiet, and I was left to mostly my own thoughts, which were of my previous dream.

We had walked for a short time before he stopped. "Markaia, help me look for sticks like this." He picked up a large, thick, and sturdy-looking stick. I nodded and began to search around aimlessly. I had found a few, and I handed them over to Zuko, who wasn't even helping me.

"Okay, that's enough sticks." He had a large bundle in his arms. "Come, we are going to make spears. Do you have a knife on you?" I shook my head. "That's fine. We can just use a rock."

I hated that he was talking to me like I didn't know how to survive like this. He was treating me like I was a child who had never lived a tough life. I watched him sit down on the ground and begin to sharpen one of the sticks. "Well, are you going to help or not? If you aren't, go back to camp and help Uncle." I shook my head.

"No, I'll help." I then sat down on the dirt and grass. The birds chirped lightly as I took a few sticks and began to sharpen them. Sometimes, while I was sharpening, I could feel Zuko watching me.

"That's enough." He sighed as he stood up. He had four spears in his hand; I had three in mine. "This should be enough. Markaia, the stick that you didn't sharpen will be used to carry the fish." I nodded. Zuko looked over at me, his eyes showing something that I wasn't sure I'd seen before. I caught myself staring. "Let's get to that river." He pointed straight ahead.

The sound of the water was enough proof to me that the river was ahead of us. We walked to the river, looking around to see if we could see any fish near the bank. I heard a quick rustling sound behind us. "Zuko, do you hear that?" I asked quietly. Looking over, I noticed Zuko was also looking into the trees.

"Mai, I thought I would never see you again." Zuko's voice was nothing more than a whisper. I stepped away from the running water to look at this Mai person. I watched Zuko walk towards a tree where a shadow was standing.

"Same to you, Zuko," a young woman's voice said softly. She stepped out into the light, allowing us to see her. Her hair was absolutely beautiful and very straight. I thought, personally, her face lacked emotion. The robes she wore were nice and well kept.

It was kind of like I was invisible, and I didn't know about this Mai person. It wasn't like I could fully hear their conversation either; they were whispering. _Should I go back to Iroh and talk to him?_ I thought carefully, before sticking the spears in the ground as the two caught up with whatever they talked about.

I silently slipped out of sight through the trees. There was a sick feeling in my stomach that curbed with the outline of anger. Was this jealousy? I had Zuko to myself, and as soon as this Mai person came here he was like putty to her. This feeling, this jealousy, was enough to put those two dreams into flames. I could feel myself hurting just like when Zuko first told me to go away, when everyone didn't care if I lived or died, and the only person who mattered to me was my mother.

* * *

In the distance, there was Iroh setting up our camp on the side of the road. He was sitting on the ground and singing to himself. I made my way over, trying to calm myself down before sitting and talking with Iroh.

"Hello..." I said quietly. I sat down on the ground next to Iroh. He stopped singing and nodded.

"Tea?"

Nodding, I fiddled with my fingers. I watched Iroh carefully take the pot off of the flame and pour the tea into the small cup. "So tell me, what is wrong, Markaia?" He gently handed me the tea cup before looking into my eyes. "You are crying." My eyes widened. I was crying? There was no purpose in crying, and it certainly wasn't for Zuko. Zuko...

"Nothing," I lied. "I was just thinking about my mother and father again. That is all, Iroh. Thank you for the tea. Zuko will be back soon with the fish." I stared into the steaming tea I was holding. The smell of the tea calmed me only a little. There was some silence before I couldn't handle sitting anymore. I needed some answers. "Iroh?"

Iroh looked at me and smiled gently. "Yes?" I sighed and wiped my face with the sleeve of my dress. I tapped on my tea cup with my finger, contemplating how to word this without sounding angry or jealous.

"What do you know about a girl named Mai?" I said finally. Iroh looked at the flame for a second before turning to me, a knowing look in his eyes. He sighed.

"Mai is a woman who is good friends with Ty Lee. Ty Lee and Mai were Azula's best friends." He picked up his tea cup and took a large sip. "Mai is also Zuko's girlfriend." Iroh laughed lightly before turning back to me. "It's an on again/off again thing, Markaia. It's best to keep a little distance. Mai is dangerous." My mind was going a little fuzzy. The sun was beaming down, making me feel sweaty and dirty. Not only physically, but thinking about Zuko and Mai made me feel stupid for dreaming about him.

My voice was a little raspy, "Iroh, do you know of any place I could bathe while we are waiting for Zuko? I feel quite filthy." He nodded and pointed across the forest.

"There should be one, according to the map, over that way. Just keep walking that way until you see it. Here's the map." He handed me a map, and I thanked him. I grabbed my bag before hurrying off towards the direction Iroh pointed in.

* * *

The forest seemed to get thicker as I walked this way. The trees were much taller and thicker, and even though it was creepy, I didn't mind at all. My body was numb either way, and the dark, depressing mood of this part of the forest fit me perfectly right now. I stopped walking for a short time to breathe deeply, trying to soothe the stress. I could hear the sound of a river or a spring nearby.

True to my hearing, I continued my adventure forward and found a small spring. The water was steaming slightly, and the spring looked beautiful and inviting. I placed my bag next to the rocks of the spring before looking around. I didn't want any creepers peeping in while I took a short bath.

I folded my clothes neatly on the side, before stepping into the spring. The warm water touching my skin made me relax easily. I sighed contently, sinking down into the water and leaning against a rock in the spring. My thoughts wandered to Mai and Zuko. Zuko… what was he in reality? A good play-boy? A top-of-the-line player? Perhaps what I thought was interest in me was actually just kindness? Those dreams were pathetic, and they are now in their rightful place, the trash.

Who am I? I am not a soft-hearted girl who cares for Zuko, that is for sure. I am a strong and dangerous fire who belongs alone in the world. I am better off that way. How could I let that brat, Zuko, put out my fire and make me so soft? Thinking back before all of this happened, I was tough. Azula and I were close friends, and I had it all. I was powerful, and I didn't care about the consequences of showing off my fire. Sam came along and showed me how friends were supposed to be. I can't find it in myself to put that wall of fire back up. All I have is smoke, and even that isn't enough to protect myself. **Snap.**

I turned quickly, opening my eyes, looking for where that sound came from. I covered myself with my arms, and sunk lower into the water. "Who goes there?" I said loudly to the woods. Lifting one of my hands from the water, I got ready to shoot a fire at whoever was peeking. "I said who goes there!?"

A small raccoon jumped out of a nearby bush. I sighed, feeling relieved. "It's just a raccoon…" I sunk under the water, letting the warmth and its soothing abilities consume me.

* * *

I packed up my belongings after I dressed and squeezed out my hair. Surely, Iroh would be worried if I stayed out too long. This was only a lunch stop, and I didn't want to make it a night camping spot. If it was, I'd have slept on a tree away from Zuko. I went back the way I came, and spotted Iroh and Zuko sitting by the fire. They were roasting seven fish on a stick over the fire.

Iroh looked up, and his face brightened. "Markaia, the fish is almost ready. I see it's been," he paused and looked at Zuko, "a busy day." He chuckled, but Zuko sighed and looked away. "We will be camping here for the night." I nodded and silently sat down next to Zuko.

If I had it my way and didn't feel jealous toward Zuko, I'd have sat next to Iroh, but because I did have a problem with Zuko, I didn't; I would have had to make eye contact with him. Iroh handed me my tea. "So, did you find the spring?" I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for telling me where it was." I sipped my tea, completely ignoring Zuko's presence.

* * *

We had eaten the food, and we were set for dinner. There were still a few hours before nightfall, and sitting here in the camp was getting intoxicating for me with Zuko sitting there. He stunk of sweat, and I had an idea of what Iroh was laughing about a few hours ago when I had returned. I had already set up my stuff on a tree branch, and neither Iroh nor Zuko questioned me.

"Iroh, I'm going out for a small walk. I'll be back before nightfall," I said. Iroh nodded and I caught Zuko looking up at me. Swiftly turning, I left for the spring I was at earlier. I didn't mind another bath before bed.


	28. Kissing the Prince

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did. I do own Markaia, Sam, and other characters. Beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Please Read and Review.**

* * *

I once again found the springs, and folded my clothes just as before. The solitude of being here in the springs gave me comfort that I hadn't felt in a while. Sighing contently, I sunk down into the warm waters, stopping right under my chin. My muscles relaxed for once, and my mind was clear. I closed my eyes.

Nothing was better than listening intently to nature that surrounded me. The birds were chirping and there was a breeze going through the leaves of the treetops. The thought returned of the cute little raccoon I saw earlier, with its black rings and beautiful straight fur. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than nature. Except Mai. Mai was more beautiful than nature, and Zuko had a good reason to be swooning over her rather than me.

What do I look like? I've seen myself dozens of times in the Palace mirrors. I was average; everything about me was average, especially coming from a poor family. This would be as beautiful as I'd get. My hair was the same color and length as Mai's, but mine was curly. We shared the same eye color, I was sure, but hers seemed to stand out more than mine. I'm much shorter than both Mai and Zuko. The best I could have done really, the best I deserved, would have to have been Marcuse. We both came from poor families, and he was average looking. He isn't a prince or anything.

I sunk lower into the water until my entire head went under. Blowing soft bubbles, I sat under there for a little bit, just enjoying the warm feeling of the water. I pulled my face out of the water, breathing deeply and shivering from the cool air touching my face. "Markaia, is it?" My head turned swiftly, and my arms went up to cover my chest.  
Mai walked out from behind a tree, her bored expression plastered on her face. I nodded. "You are Mai, am I correct?" She smiled slightly, or at least what I thought was a smile.

"Yes, I am Mai. I know you killed Azula, but I am not here to kill you. You simply made my job easier by killing Azula. Ty Lee is who you should be worried about." She stepped closer, and stopped at the edge of the spring. I looked up. "However, stay away from Zuko. I know how both of you look at each other, but he is simply mine. He has been for a long time. I trust he will stay loyal."

"Because I am in no position to face you right now," I said sourly, "I will accept your request. However, don't think I care about what you say. We just met, so I will not hold anything against you." I looked down to the water. "I know how Zuko is around you. You don't have to remind me."

"Good." With that, I watched her vanish into the trees. I sighed loudly and sunk back under the water. I thought I could get them out of my head, or perhaps only think good things about them. I blew bubbles again to calm myself.  
I sat up once more, and the cool air greeted my warm face. Scrubbing my hair, I took my mind off of Zuko and Mai. The sun was starting to go down, but I didn't bother to leave the springs. I could even sleep here if I wanted to, but that would be dumb. I could get sick from the cold of the night.

* * *

My mind was drawing a blank about Zuko and Mai, so what I mainly thought of was Sam and my family. I began to get dressed again, but slowly. My wet hair dangled in my face in a tangled mess. It was getting much darker around me, so I hurried along in the direction where I came from.

I personally didn't have a problem with the dark when I was around strangers or friends. It was family and loved ones that showed my true fear of the dark. My heart rate began to go up as I tried to hurry towards camp; I was starting to panic slightly. I mentally cursed myself for waiting so long to get out of the spring.

It was getting darker, and soon I couldn't see much of the trees around me. I was surprised at how fast it could get dark at night when you are trying to get home. Turning my palm over, I walked quickly through the trees while trying to calm down enough to focus on creating a small flame to see with. I stopped by a tree and focused on making a light. "Come on, damn it." I whispered. I was nearing hysteria, and I couldn't handle the darkness closing in on me.

Today had just been so overwhelming, and here I was stressing so much, near tears, to start a fire so I could return back to Iroh and Zuko's protection. I wasn't tough like I thought; I was a child acting like a 'wanna be'. By now, I couldn't even see in front of me, and the evening crickets began their nightly songs.

I sat on the floor of the forest trying to calm down. I was overreacting and I needed to calm down so that I could get home. A light came from behind me. "Markaia?" It was Zuko carrying a torch. I stared at the ground, and saw a few drops of water fall onto the ground. The light moved in front of me, and I saw Zuko crouch.

He tilted my chin up, his face examining mine. I sniffled, "Zuko..." Before I knew it I pulled him to me. I hugged him tightly as I cried into his shirt like a child. He was rubbing my back soothingly.

"Come, we should get back to the camp. Uncle is worried." Zuko pulled away, picking up his torch that had fallen on the dirt ground. I nodded silently as I stood. He looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and motioned my finger to him to show that I needed to tell him something. My voice was faint by that time, so I didn't feel like talking in anything more than a whisper. He leaned forward and I stood on my toes to whisper into his ear. "Yes, I am fine Zuko. Thank you for coming to get me. I saw Mai while at the springs, and I needed some time to think so I stayed late. I'm sorry for worrying you and Iroh. We can head back now, but please forgive me for this." I then held his chin and kissed him.

He tensed, and I was sure he almost dropped the torch. I held him there, still kissing him, waiting for a response. Anything would do, I just needed to do this to get him out of my mind. To know that he rejects me or accepts me would help ease my mind, and I could survive anything Mai would dish out for punishment. Zuko's hand found my shoulder and he pushed me away roughly; I hit the tree. I turned my head away.

I felt the warmth of the fire fading as I saw Zuko heading towards camp without me. Now my mind should have been clear. It got what it wanted, the answer that it had always wanted. Those dreams were trash, and Mai was right. Surely, she had been watching in the dark.  
The light was beginning to fade, so I quickly followed him. I would have enough time to think when I got up to my tree at camp.

* * *

When I finally reached camp, Iroh was doing the same thing he was doing before I left: sipping tea. Zuko wasn't making eye contact with me as he put out the torch. Iroh watched Zuko carefully before turning towards me. "Thank goodness you are alright, Markaia. I was a little worried." I flashed a small smile. "Would you like some tea? Tea calms everyone's nerves. Would you also like some, Zuko?"

I nodded, sniffling slightly. "Yes, I would love some, Iroh." I sat down on the ground.

"No thanks, Uncle. I'm going for a walk." I saw him peering off into the dark forest. No doubt that Mai was there watching.

"Alright, be back soon, Zuko." Iroh whispered. Zuko nodded before walking off into the dark. Iroh handed me my cup from earlier.

I sighed, taking a long sip from my tea. Iroh was studying me, but I didn't particularly care. My lips tingled from the unrequited kiss. "So Markaia, tell me why you were gone so long."

"I'm sure you already know, Iroh. It wouldn't surprise me if you could read it off of our faces like a book." I said sarcastically. I heard him chuckle, but my eyes were glued to the campfire.

"Yes, I know. You kissed Zuko, didn't you?" I nodded, taking another sip of my tea. "I thought so. Mai must have affected his feelings, but I am sure he didn't want to hurt your feelings, Markaia."

"I really don't care about it anymore," I said dryly. "My dreams that I've been having so far have been proved wrong." Those dreams were pathetic to begin with. They were a fantasy of any girl to be with her Prince Charming.

"Dreams?"

I looked at Iroh. Did I say the dream part out loud? I realized I didn't care at this point if I told anyone. "Yes, the dreams of Zuko." Iroh remained quiet, and I took it as a silent 'go on'. "The first one was of Zuko and me getting married. He was the new Fire Lord."

"Well, that certainly is interesting." He sipped his tea. "Continue if there is more. This is obviously bothering you, and someone as pretty as yourself shouldn't have to suffer with a broken heart and these heavy thoughts." I nodded.

Gulping down the rest of my tea, I continued. "The second was of Zuko and me living in the Palace of the Fire Nation. We were in our room, and he talked about-" I laughed slightly. I sounded ridiculous. "Zuko talked about our three month old daughter. Ridiculous and stupid." I laughed.  
Iroh laughed as well. "But, I did find her name beautiful." I whispered. "What do you think, Iroh, about the name Hanya?" He smiled slightly.

"I think it is a nice name. I haven't heard a name like that before." He stifled a yawn. "It's getting quite late. You should get some rest. We leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow." I nodded and stood.

"Good night, Iroh." I mumbled as I crawled to the trunk of the tree with my stuff on it. Looking up, I saw my branch with my stuff on it. I was too tired to climb up, so I sat against the tree. Closing my eyes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	29. The Threat

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own my OCs like Markaia and Sam. Please Read and Review! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er. This chapter isn't my best work and I'm sorry if my comparisons confuse you. **

* * *

I awoke to the sound of twigs breaking. My eyes flipped open quickly, and I checked my surroundings. It was still very early in the morning, probably around four from what I could tell, so I could barely see anything. The area was still a little lighter than the night though, the approaching morning brightening our surroundings a little.

I turned my head, squinting, to see if Iroh had awoken early and was making some tea; he wasn't up. "Relax, Markaia, it's me..." Zuko whispered in the darkness. I assume he was coming back to camp after a whole night out. Sighing, I leaned back against the tree, trying to keep my agitation to a minimum. Because Zuko had come back, this would be a good time to sleep in the tree for the remainder of the night.

Finally deciding, I stood up slowly. A new light brightened the camp; Zuko was starting up another fire in the fire pit. I gave him a quick glance, but he wasn't looking. His hair was disheveled, his clothes looked wrinkled from where I was standing, and he looked extremely worn and tired. "Good night, Zuko." I said tightly before placing my feet on the tree and reaching up to grab a branch.

I didn't hear him reply to me, but all that mattered was the distance I put between us. My gear was high in the tree, and all I had to worry about was not falling out of the tree and injuring myself. The problem with sleeping in the tree, though, would be that I could easily fall out of it. Secondly, I don't think I could have gone back to sleep knowing that Zuko was here. Looking up to the sky through the branches, I could see the beautiful crescent Moon; I could deal with watching the Moon for the remainder of the night.

The Moon wouldn't be visible in a few hours, and I barely ever got the chance to look at the Moon. What was it like for the Moon? Speaking theoretically, if the Moon was a real person and the Earth had no one on it, what would it be like to be the Moon? To be so close to something it is attracted to, the Earth, but to never come in contact with it? That must be why the Moon comes only at night; it's sad that the Earth and itself will never be together. It sinks itself into the complete solitude of the dark, and the Moon is only bright because the Sun is trying to show the Earth the Moon in hopes of making them happy.

I mentally slapped myself. It was ridiculous that I was ever situating my problem with the Moon and the Earth. Sure, maybe the Moon was the perfect representation of me, and maybe the Earth was the representation of Zuko. What would be Mai? Mai would be the Sun's rays touching Earth's surface during the day. Or she could be Earth's warming atmosphere. The Moon probably has a cold climate, given its pale and cratered surface. "Markaia."  
Looking down to the ground, I saw Zuko looking up at me. "What?" I said tightly. I was trying to sound sweet. He didn't notice it; at least, I don't think he did.

"Go get some fish from the river we were at earlier. The Sun will be coming up soon, and the earlier we have breakfast, the sooner we can leave." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank God." I mumbled under my breath. Climbing down, I carefully dropped to the ground. I looked back to Zuko, his eyes were watching me with a semi-familiar look. It was the look that he always used to give me, and the same as the one he gave to Mai.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly. He was watching my every move. I shrugged.

"I said 'okay'," I lied, and turned my back to him. "I'll be back soon." I walked briskly through the thick trees in the direction of the river, not caring about the dark for once.

* * *

The forest got thicker, just as I remembered it from yesterday, and I relied on my hearing to take me to the river. If I had tried to use my eyes, I would have panicked; plus the fact that my eyes were stinging from a feeling in my chest. I heard the river nearby, and I hurried to my destination. My eyes were scanning the area, now that the rising sun was starting to brighten up the forest.

What I needed were some sticks, but I couldn't find any. "Damn," I mumbled to myself. Searching around, I tried to find at least one. Maybe there were some right by the river. Maybe Zuko didn't throw those sticks somewhere else, and I could still use them. I walked through the trees once more, towards the now visible river.

"Markaia, I know what you did." It was Mai, but I couldn't see her. I stumbled through the trees and stood by the river. "Zuko told me." I squinted to look across the river, but I couldn't see her. It was a setup by Zuko, wasn't it? To get ambushed by Mai, and possibly that Ty Lee person? Would he be that low as to set me up like this? Mai cleared her throat, "Ahem, behind you."

I swiftly turned around. Mai was standing there with a slight grin on her face. "Why do you look so pale, Markaia?" A shadow was standing behind her, but I couldn't see who it was. "This is Ty Lee." As if she was reading my mind.

"What do you want, Mai?" I said calmly. Pulling my hands behind my back to keep from fighting, I gave them a slight glare. "It was an accident, a spur of the moment. You can keep that player for yourself. As for me, I can handle whatever you and Ty Lee can dish out. Kill me for all I care!" By this point I was screaming.

"Aww, why the sad face?" Ty Lee stepped out of the shadows from behind Mai. She was decent, her hair was curly as well, and she was fairly tall. The odd thing was that she looked no more than thirteen.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted. My voice cracked on every word. I sniffled. Was I crying?

"Little Markaia is heartbroken, isn't she?" Ty Lee said in a mocking voice. My fists clenched, and I grit my teeth.

"Well, I don't care. If you're here to torture me, or whatever you are here for, just do it!" I screamed. Mai held up her hand.

"We will have our fun, Ty. Patience. I will talk to Zuko about this." She smiled slightly. "Let her have the twigs to catch her fish." I watched Ty Lee throw forward a bundle of sticks that were all sharpened. She waved at me.

"Ta-ta, Markaia. Until next time." And they were gone. I sighed mentally, pulling my hands away from my back.

* * *

I had spent the next hour catching enough fish for Iroh, Zuko, and me. The sun was up already, and no doubt the two back at camp were hungry. Before I left to head back, I washed my face in the river, removing all traces of this morning.

The walk back to camp seemed shorter than before, and sure enough Iroh and Zuko were sitting around the fire watching the tea. Birds chirped in the distance, and Iroh was singing along to their song. I smiled falsely before approaching them. "Here you are, Zuko." I wanted to vomit every time I said his name. "The fish you wanted. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back. I hope I didn't ruin our schedule." Iroh shook his head.

"Nonsense. Here, have some tea." Iroh handed me a cup, and I took it kindly. I sat away from them and instead sat at the tree I was sleeping against. "So is everyone having a pleasant morning?" I nodded silently, and I heard Zuko give a grunt.

The smell of the fish roasting wafted up my nose, and my stomach growled slightly. However, I wasn't in the mood to eat. I wanted to vomit just from Zuko's presence. The faster we got to Ba Sing Se, the better. I drank my tea in one gulp, and found myself asking Iroh for a second cup; he seemed happy that I enjoyed his tea as much as Zuko did. "So, Iroh," I cleared my throat. I wasn't looking at either of them though; I was staring off into the blue sky. "How long will it take to get to Ba Sing Se?"

"A couple days' travel, Markaia. We should be there in about two days." He turned over the fish he was roasting. "Why? Are you that eager to get to Sam?" I nodded. I really wasn't, but anywhere that would let me go far from Zuko was fine by me.

"Yeah, I miss her, Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Oh...and don't forget that blind girl. I'm only going to say 'hello' and 'thank you' to them, and maybe spend the day with them. I have other things to do after that..." I trailed off. I didn't know what else I was going to do after meeting with Sam. I heard the Avatar had to train with each bender so he could fight the Fire Lord. Maybe I could train them in Fire Nation Army tactics?

He chuckled. "Well, Zuko over here has decided to train with Aang. He wants to dethrone his father." I stiffened slightly. Now what would I do? "Here's your fish, Markaia." He took the stick off of the fire and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I took it politely and ate it, despite wanting to vomit.

* * *

We packed up camp, and we were on our way again. I walked a yard behind Iroh, who walked a yard behind Zuko. I was left to my thoughts, as usual, and I knew that leaving me to my thoughts now wouldn't be good for me later.

The sun was warm, and that was the only thing keeping me tied to reality. I thought about the Moon from this morning, and then I thought about Mai. Would she kill me? I didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

I don't know how long we had been walking, but I crashed right into Zuko. I stumbled backwards, the wind knocked out of me temporarily. He peered down on me, with the same expression he had in the alley so long ago. "Sorry," I grumbled as I dusted him off. "Iroh?" I turned around. He was sitting on the ground.

"I find this a good place to camp for the day. We should reach Ba Sing Se by tomorrow night."


	30. Tucking In

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia and Sam, or anyone else that doesn't belong in the story. I know the relationship between Markaia and Zuko is a little D:, but just deal with it for a little bit. Just cool it and keep reading and reviewing, please. Beta'd by the most awesomest person in the world, F1nal Front1er.**

* * *

I didn't mind stopping for the night, so I decided to volunteer to do some solo work. I dropped my bag by the tree. "Alright. Iroh, I'll get some firewood." Without giving them a chance to talk, I started on my way to the left of the path.

The trees were beginning to thin as we progressed on our trip, so there was probably going to be great difficulty finding some firewood that would last. "It will only be one more day." I sang to myself. It was odd that I was singing that to myself. Was I happy to stop traveling and to see my friends, or was I happy that I possibly wouldn't have to deal with Zuko anymore?

I gathered some flimsy twigs that were on the ground. "One more day until I can get away from the brat. One more day, my feelings will go splat." My mind was getting a little gruesome, and as it did, so did the harshness of my voice. Continuing my job, I gathered more twigs and sticks, still singing. "Don't care what he has to say. Why can't things go my way? I'll hide away some day. Not until next May."

"Why are you singing, Markaia?" I looked up, and there sat Ty Lee. She had been following me as I gathered twigs. I ignored her; I didn't want to put up with her crap right now.

"Being harassed by two modern foes. Friends of Azula; they are hoes. Take my life away. I have nothing more to say." Turning past some trees to make my way back to Iroh, Ty Lee jumped in front of me.

"I will not be ignored!" She stomped her foot like a child. "Do not ignore me, Markaia! You will regret that..." I turned away from her and made for another direction towards camp.

"Don't know what to say or do. Ty Lee is being a bitchy fool." I mocked her voice. "'Don't ignore me!'" I chuckled darkly. "Tell me I'll regret it. You will truly regret it. You will see." She jumped in front of me again; her face was red from anger. Before I could blink, I was pushed roughly into a tree.

I coughed slightly, the wind being knocked out temporarily, and dropped the sticks on the ground. My hands were burning and a familiar form of adrenaline kicked in. "I said you'd regret it. I didn't want to fight you, Ty Lee."

I didn't see why I had held back my true power ever since I fought with Azula the first time. When I had killed her, that was an accident, but all the times I had the option, I have never ever used it. She grinned at me like a child, but her eyes showed the much darker side to her. "The Fire Lord and Mai came to an agreement when you killed Azula. Instead of just killing you on the spot, Mai has offered to take you to the Fire Lord for him. We do not know what he will do with you. Maybe he will make you do some terrorizing or something, but Mai doesn't care as long as she gets Zuko."

An idea popped into my head. That's one thing I could do after seeing Sam. Turn myself into the Fire Lord, betray him, and fulfill my promise to take down the Fire Lord. I don't see why I would want to decline this opportunity... "But, Markaia, Mai has told me not to capture you yet. She wants me to teach you a lesson for doing that to Zuko." Instead of listening to her, I picked up my sticks.

"Well surely you won't do that right now. You'd want to enjoy it while you do it, so doing it now would only rush you. Good day, Ty Lee. We will surely meet again in the future..." I nodded to her, leaving her with a confused expression. I walked past her, expecting her to come after me and beat me up, but she didn't.

* * *

"I was wondering what was taking you so long!" Iroh laughed as I handed him the sticks. I nodded, grinning slightly. "Tea will be ready shortly. Zuko left to go fishing."

I didn't bother to listen to what he had to say about Zuko. Instead, I sat down on the ground next to the fire pit. "I ran into Ty Lee. She tried to fight me, but I didn't bother to and just walked off. Before I walked away, she told me about what Mai and the Fire Lord were planning to do with me." Iroh put the kettle onto the fire and sat down beside me.

"That Ty Lee is a very mischievous woman, Markaia. She is also very strong and very fast. Do you believe that is the reason Mai has come to see you and Zuko?" I nodded. "Well whatever happens, avoid being caught." I didn't know whether or not to trust Iroh with my plan. He had always been trustworthy.

"Well that's the thing, Iroh. After we get to Ba Sing Se and Zuko does whatever he is doing with Sam and the Avatar, I'm going to find Mai and Ty Lee." He looked at me with a puzzled look. "I know that sounds completely stupid, but it's not that bad. Once they find me, I will let them beat me up, trusting that they will not kill me for the Fire Lord's will, and let them take me to the Fire Lord. There, I will try to either find out information about his plans, or take him down myself. I'd rather do the second option even though I am weak compared to the Fire Lord's power."

Iroh watched me with wise eyes before looking at the kettle. "I wouldn't want to say 'go ahead', because that would make me a treacherous person, Markaia. It sounds like an idea, but I think you should talk to your fellow comrades before doing anything. They could help you." The kettle started to whistle, and Iroh quickly poured the tea into the cups. He handed me a cup with a light smile.

"I guess I could consider that. If my second idea fails, I could still give them information and let the Avatar do his job." I sipped my tea, thinking deeply about my plan and the song I was singing in the forest.

"Ahh, there's Zuko and our dinner." I looked up ahead. Zuko was drenched in water, and his eyes seemed troubled. "Falling into the river to catch fish, Zuko?" Iroh laughed. I stifled a slight chuckle. I saw Zuko shoot Iroh a glare, but it didn't faze him.

"Haha, Uncle." I saw his famous eye roll before handing Iroh a stick with nine fish on it. "Here. I'm going to rest. Wake me when it is done cooking." Iroh nodded. I sat there, sipping my tea, trying not to care about why Zuko was wet and looked upset.

I couldn't pretend that I didn't care, because I did, but I wasn't about to get more attached to Zuko than I already was. Sipping my tea more, I leaned against the tree that had my bag next to it. I placed my tea next to my bag and closed my eyes. I didn't even feel myself drift off into a sleep.

* * *

It was getting chilly, and I found myself shivering as I rested. I dreamed about nothing; there was nothing to dream about. I didn't want to do anything, so I just stayed against the tree with my eyes closed, shivering every once in a while. I heard faint whispers, knowing the voices belonged to only Zuko and Iroh. I wasn't truly concerned about what they were talking about, though I heard my name a few times. Even if I had cared, I couldn't hear them fully.

I shivered once more; the evening breeze was picking up. Tonight was going to be a cold night. I heard someone sigh and then I felt a robe or jacket placed on me. It covered most of my body: from my chest to my toes. I then felt someone's hand pat my knee. "She sure is tired." It was Iroh. I heard a grunt, then a laugh.

"Uncle, should we wake her up to eat her dinner?" Zuko whispered. I almost wanted to smile, but I didn't want to get up just yet. Sitting here and pretending I was asleep was much better than doing anything and not being able to sleep.

"She's peaceful right now, Zuko. Can't you see that?" Iroh laughed a little. "Just let her rest. When she wakes up she can eat." The breeze blew once more, getting stronger, and I shivered once again. I pulled the robe up to my face, thankful that they cared enough to give me a robe so I wouldn't freeze.

I couldn't help but breathe into the fabric, halting when I realized this was Zuko's robe. I almost wanted to vomit. Either I was dumb, or he was sending mixed signals, or something. I didn't know anymore. I pulled it away from my face and leaned off of the tree to lie on the ground. My mind began to wander, not caring about anything right now, and I fell asleep once more.

* * *

I felt something touching my face; it felt like some string. Reaching up to grab it, it moved, and I sat up, swatting it off of my face. A small brown cricket flew to the ground and hopped away. I laughed slightly. "Only a cricket, Markaia," I whispered to myself.

The wind had picked up a little more, and the fire was out. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't tell what time of the night it was. I searched for Iroh and Zuko. To my right was Iroh. He snored soundly with his bags under his head, and his body covered in his robe. The fire pit a few feet in front of me looked cold, indicating that it had long since burnt out. I could see, but barely, only because of the beautiful Moon. I looked to my right for Zuko, and sure enough he was leaning against a tree, his head cast down and his arms folded.

I was surprised he wasn't freezing with this breeze. All he had was his shirt and long pants he was wearing. I squinted to see if he was asleep, but I couldn't tell. I sighed. It was only right that I'd give him back his robe while he was sleeping, seeing as I had already rested.

Bunching up the red robe into my hands, I crawled over to Zuko. The wind was blowing my hair sideways, and was blowing Zuko's hair as well, but didn't make any difference in the way it looked. The way Zuko looked right now as he slept was almost cute. I couldn't help but watch him for a few more seconds.

He stirred slightly, scratching his cheek and then refolding his arms. "Here," I whispered, thinking he could hear me. I carefully took the robe and laid it over him, making sure that it covered his stomach and legs.

Once I finished tucking him in, I crawled away back to my tree. I looked at my bag on the side of the tree between Iroh and me. What was I going to do about Mai, Ty Lee, and the Fire Lord?


	31. Eye

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia, Sam, and anyone else who seems out of place! Let me know what you guys think. It really means the world to me! Read and Review! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er, the best beta in the world!**

* * *

It had been a while since I last brushed my hair just because I was bored; that would make a good pastime until I could fall asleep again. I've always had to have busy hands when I wasn't doing anything and wanted to think. I opened my bag and pulled out my brush.  
Pulling my hair in front of me so I could just brush the ends, I leaned against the tree, and began to brush it slowly. Wasn't Iroh the brother of the Fire Lord? He could possibly know what the Fire Lord's weaknesses were, right? If not, I was sure that Iroh was a great firebender and he could help me get back into some training.

Iroh, the uncle of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. Iroh, the brother of the Fire Lord. From all the years of being there in the Palace and being related to the Fire Lord, I would think he would have as much knowledge about his brother. Would he give me advice? When I had told him about my plans, my dreams about Zuko, my troubles, he gave no wisdom. Was it because he wasn't interested or just that he didn't have the answers that I was looking for?

I would need to ask all these questions to Iroh while I still had the chance to. My final chance might be tomorrow, and I needed all the help I could get. I had barely met the Fire Lord, maybe once when I first met Azula, but other than that I had never met him. Maybe I could ask Zuko what his father was like. Everyone seemed to be stronger than I really was. Azlua broke most of my ribs and my wrists, and managed to incapacitate me for a few days. She wasn't ready when I saw her last, and that gave me an advantage.

What would I do when Ty Lee and Mai got to do what they want with me? If I wasn't strong enough to even fight off my previous enemies, then what would happen to me when Ty Lee and Mai made a move? Iroh had warned that Ty Lee was strong and fast; surely I would lose against her. There wasn't much information I had gathered on Mai, so I didn't know what she was capable of. I could train and be ready for when I saw them next. Now would be a good time too. It would help me sleep much better, and I would be back before sunrise.

I looked over to my right; Iroh was still asleep. He was curled up under his robes and his face was peaceful. To my left, Zuko was still the way I had left him, leaning against the tree and asleep with the robe on. I smiled slightly before putting my brush down; I'd better go and find a spot to train.

* * *

It was still dark, and if I was going to go into the thinning forest to find somewhere to practice, then I would need some light. My eyes darted to the fire pit in front of me. Next to the black hole was a small bundle of unused sticks. Those would work for a few hours, and once they burned out that's when I would head back.

I gathered those twigs and started down the pathway. There was a clearing that we passed earlier in the day, and that would serve as a good place to practice; it would be easier to get back to camp without getting lost. I began to sing to myself again as I made my way down to the clearing. "Things aren't as bad as they seem. The plate me and Zuko share could be clean. A tiny sapling starts with a dry bean." When I approached the clearing, I searched for a part that had a dirt patch so I could dig a small fire pit.

"Can't wait to see Sam!" I smiled. That was another good side of going back to Ba Sing Se. I saw a patch on the ground, and dropping the sticks, I knelt down and started to dig with my hands. I dug a hole a good foot deep and two feet in diameter. Facing my palm towards the hole with sticks inside, I ignited the fire. It roared and got larger until all of the sticks were consumed by the flames. The light it produced was enough to see to the nearest tree that I was going to practice my kicks and punches on.

I approached the tree, its trunk tall and thick, and lightly touched the bark. It had been a while since that fight, that much I knew, but it was hard to keep track of the many days. I took a few steps away from the tree before turning back to look at it. There was no motivation in beating up this tree with punches and kicks, so I had some difficulty in getting myself to fight it. Then Azula's face appeared on the tree. My mind knew what I wanted to do; it was my heart that didn't want to fight.

Her casual grin was plastered on her face, and I felt my insides boil. How I hated that grin! It was usually when she knew or did something I didn't expect! My fists clenched and the imaginary face began to laugh. "Azula..." I whispered before lunging at the tree, my right fist up ready to hit.

"You're pathetic, Markaia." Azula's cold words that I had heard so many times echoed around me, but I was the only one who could hear them. My fist came into contact with the tree, breaking some of the bark and badly skinning my knuckles. The face moved out of the way, going up a few feet on the tree's trunk.

"Get back here," I growled. For this instance, I had forgotten she was dead and I was talking to myself. The face laughed and sat there out of my reach. I growled once more before backing up away from the tree; I would get her somehow.

"You're weak, just like your father!" She laughed. Once more, I ran towards the tree, this time stopping a foot away and tried to kick the face. I twisted my body to my left, and my leg went up to kick. My fists were blocking my chest, and I was perfectly balanced on my left leg. My foot came into contact with the tree, but the face once again moved while laughing in my face.

"I am not weak!" I began to shout at the imaginary face. Pulling my leg back down, I followed where the face was going. She came off of the tree and became a full body. Azula, just as I had left her; her neck was burnt and her face was paler than usual. If I hadn't remembered anything, I would've thought that she were really here.

"You're weak and pathetic, Markaia. You could never beat me. You had Sam and the Avatar do it for you; you got lucky," she taunted, backing away from me. Her hands came up in her usual defense position. I stood my ground. She urged me forward with her hand, and I obliged.

I swirled my body around once, and my left arm was over my head, aimed at Azula, while my right arm was pointing straight at her, before I turned once more, pushing my arms forward, a large red fire coming out of my hands. She laughed as the fire went through her, her body distorting like smoke. "You can't even make a strong flame, Markaia." She laughed loudly. I growled, breaking my stance and running for her.

I twirled to my left, giving my body momentum to bring my right leg around and heel kick Azula in the face. My foot went right through her head, her face once again distorting like smoke. I growled, unsatisfied. My back was to Azula, so I quickly turned to my right, bringing down my left fist in hopes that it would hit her. My hand went through her. I backed away. What was I doing fighting an imaginary person? Of course I wasn't winning.

"Giving up your fight?" Azula taunted. I covered my ears, trying to calm myself down before I burned down the forest. The fire pit I had made was beginning to die off because of the wind, so I'd have to leave soon. It wasn't quite close to sunrise.

"Go away! You're not really there!" I shouted. My hands were over my ears to block out everything she was saying.

"You can't get me off of your conscience, Markaia." I heard her clearly. "I will forever be there. You can never get rid of me." She laughed. Screaming, my hands came off of my ears, and I threw my palms forward, shooting a fire at Azula. Her misty body disappeared, and my mind was clear again.

My body was tired from doing all of that. I hadn't trained in a while, and I surely hadn't used my fire in a long time. I didn't want to bother with going back to camp; the grass of the clearing was pretty comfortable. The swaying of the trees was alluring, and I found myself lying down on the grass and falling asleep. Whether it was a good place to sleep or not I didn't care.

* * *

"Here she is." I felt a pair of firm but gentle hands grab my shoulders. "Markaia." My sleepy eyes slowly opened; they were greeted by Iroh's kind eyes. "What on Earth are you doing out here in the clearing?" I rubbed my eyes before Iroh helped me up.

"I was training earlier this morning. I guess I fell asleep after training." I yawned, stretching my arms and legs. They hurt even though it had been a few hours ago. The sun was high in the sky, so it was around nine in the morning.

"Come, there is breakfast at camp, and shortly afterwards we will be heading out again." I nodded and followed Iroh out of the clearing, and we headed towards the narrow pathway that we were camping on. "Markaia," his head turned to me as we walked, "tell me, do you really intend on facing Mai, Ty Lee, and possibly the Fire Lord?" I watched him as he stroked his beard. His expression was thoughtful and genuine.

Nodding, I fiddled with my hands. "Yes, I do, actually." Iroh nodded. He continued to rub his beard as we walked a little slower towards camp.

"Why do you want to do such a thing? This world needs peace, and I'm sure the Avatar would love if his friends and supporters were the first ones to set an example. Do not take this the wrong way, Markaia, but you are highly inexperienced to fight such strength." I stopped fiddling with my fingers and opened my mouth. If I was as inexperienced as he said I was, then I wouldn't have been able to at least weaken Azula.

"But, Iroh, look, I managed to take down your niece. She was stronger than her younger brother, Zuko." Iroh shook his head.

"You don't know if she was stronger, Markaia. You have never fought with Zuko. You are inexperienced, and if you were to face them you would surely die. What purposes drive you to seek out the Fire Lord, Mai, and Ty Lee?"

"Well," I sighed, "Mai wasn't much of a problem until she approached me yesterday. Ty Lee just seems to be a threat because Mai is manipulating her, or so I think. The Fire Lord killed my father, and Azula killed my mother." Iroh nodded before stroking his beard more.

"Markaia, an eye for an eye will only make the world blind." We approached the camp, and Iroh and I sat down to make some tea. "Zuko is out for a walk. He will be back soon, so please eat up your breakfast." He gestured to the fish resting beside the fire pit.


	32. Mai (II)

**I don't own anyone in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia, Sam, and anyone else who is out of the story. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think via review! Any questions, comments, or concerns can go through to my inbox. Beta'd by F1nal Front1er.**

* * *

I ate in silence and it seemed Iroh didn't mind having the silence between us. It was more like he wanted his wisdom to sink into my brain before I did anything that could endanger me. After I finished up my breakfast, I finished off my tea before helping Iroh clean up our campsite. "The fish was delicious, Iroh." I smiled lightly as I tried to make conversation.

"I did not make the fish." He laughed. "Zuko's been a pretty good cook since being banished from the Fire Nation." I laughed at his statement. That's something I could honestly believe. "Markaia, can you wash out the tea cups? There is a small pond somewhere that way." He pointed in the direction of the clearing. Nodding, I took the tea cups from him and started off towards the clearing.

* * *

"Try not to stay too long, Markaia! Zuko will be back very soon, and he is just as eager as you to see the Avatar!" I heard Iroh call out behind me. Not wanting to keep him waiting, I held the small, light green cups tightly as I began to sprint towards the clearing.

The clearing was luscious and green. I didn't get a good look at it last night due to the dark, but looking at it now it was absolutely beautiful. The grass was swaying ever so gently, and the ground was overpopulated with yellow daisies. I walked through the clearing, hoping to find the pond before I got too distracted to make it back on time.

I could hear loud splashing nearby. Assuming that was the pond, I began to make my way towards the sound. "That's not right!" I heard a boy shout. Turning at a large tree trunk, I saw the pond; Mai and Zuko were talking. "Don't you do anything, Mai!" Zuko growled.

"Why are you defending her?" Mai shot back; for once her usual calm face was red and bothered. "It's you and me, not you and her."

"It _was_ you and me. It would have stayed the same if I didn't hear such nonsense about you turning her into my father! He'll use her!" Zuko shot back. I noticed his hands were in tight fists and his knuckles were almost white.

"Zuko, can't you see that this was for us? After we tried so hard to just be together and not let anyone get in the way!"

"I don't see why you still try, Mai!" Zuko turned around and placed his hand against the tree to calm himself. "You left me in the first place all that time ago, and only now you show up because I show interest in someone else!"

"Your sister forbid it!" Mai shouted. Zuko turned around and I saw the fear on Mai's face.

"Don't even start that with me, Mai," Zuko spat. "That's a fucked up lie and you know it. You go against my sister anyway and here you are telling me that you couldn't stay with me because she didn't allow it?" Mai backed up a little. I tried not to laugh.

"Zuk-"

"Just be quiet for once." He growled. "You're a liar, and if I find that you or Ty Lee lay one hand on anyone in the Avatar's group or Markaia, I will personally see to you and my father." His hand pointed out in a random direction. "Get out of my face."

I watched as Mai, the once-threatening bitch, stumbled over her own feet out into the forest. I heard her loud sobs, and I tried not to laugh.

"Come out of the trees, Markaia," I heard Zuko say sternly. Stepping out, I put on an innocent face, trying hard not to show that I was laughing at Mai.

"How did you know?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We both knew you were there. We could hear you laughing." I gasped. Not so secret I guess. "Now, why are you here and how much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear too much, I promise." I sighed. "I'm here to wash these cups for your uncle." I held up the cups. "I'll be on my way shortly." I walked past Zuko to the small pond.

I carefully began to wash each cup individually, not sure what Zuko was doing. "Here, let me help," I heard Zuko whisper. He knelt down beside me next to the pond and rolled up his sleeves. He then grabbed a cup and began to rinse it out.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The cup I was washing slipped out of my hand. "Damn." I watched it as it floated to the bottom of the pond, a good four or five feet deep. Zuko chuckled beside me.

"Do you want me to get that?" he asked. I nodded. I really didn't want to go into a pond at this time of the morning. Zuko laughed and put his cup on the grass beside the other cups before reaching down into the pond, his rolled-up sleeve getting wet in the process. "Damn it, where is it?" He reached forward, leaning into the water. This would be an excellent time to have some fun.

I smiled and pushed him into the water. His eyes grew wide as he went under the water. I laughed as he made a large splash. Zuko came back up, spitting water out, and grinning slightly. Honestly, I thought he would be mad, but I was proven wrong as he smiled before grabbing hold of my arm. "Don't do it, Zuko!" I warned lowly.

He stuck his tongue out as he pulled me into the pond with him. The cold water surrounded my body, sending a sudden shock through my body and making me suck in water. I placed my feet on the bottom of the pond and pushed myself up towards the surface. Zuko was laughing as I came up, spitting up water. I glared at him.

"Not funny!" I shouted, half amused and half mad. I splashed him with water before going down under to grab the cup that fell.

The water was murky due to our thrashing around and I really couldn't see much, so I just felt around on the bottom of the pond. My hand touched the smooth glassy cup, and I immediately pulled it up. I gasped for air as the cool light breeze greeted my face once more. Zuko was still in the water, but he was washing the rest of the cups.

"Uncle must be wondering where we are." He smiled slightly before taking the cup from me and washing it out. "Get out and start drying off." I nodded and climbed out of the pond; my clothes felt heavy and cold.

Grabbing my hair gently, I began to wring out the excess water. I watched as Zuko climbed out of the pond as well and began squeezing out his clothes. As I wrung out my clothes, he was gathering the tea cups and waiting patiently for me to follow him. "Come on."

The walk through the large clearing and down the path was kinda quiet; I felt a little uneasy. "What are you going to do?" I whispered to Zuko. He turned his head to me before tilting it slightly; his puzzled expression was almost enough to make me laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you see the Avatar. What are you going to do when you get to Ba Sing Se?" I looked down at the ground. I wanted to tell him what I planned on doing. Well, the truth anyway. If _he_ asked me what I was going to do, I was probably going to lie to him.

Zuko shrugged at me before he turned his attention back to the road. I saw Iroh sitting patiently by a tree. "I don't really know. I planned on helping the Avatar instead of helping my father so I could get back into the Fire Nation. My last plan of helping my father went down in flames after I had a talk with my Uncle not too long ago." I nodded.

"I see." He turned his head back to me as we approached Iroh. "Here you are, Iroh." Zuko handed him the cups. "Sorry it took Zuko and I so long to get them back to you."

"Taking a dip in the pond, I see." Iroh laughed at us as he took the cups from Zuko and placed them into the bag. "It's no problem."

"Let's head out." Zuko said. Iroh laughed and picked up his bags. I picked up my bag and followed as Zuko and Iroh walked a little faster than usual towards the direction of Ba Sing Se. Iroh was whistling his usual tunes to himself, and Zuko seemed lonely as usual. Maybe he wanted some company? I walked a little faster in pace to catch up with his long strides.

"Hi." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the ground.

"Hi, Markaia," he said quietly, actually sounding deep in thought. I shrugged.

"Getting back to that conversation, what do you plan on helping the Avatar with?"

"He needed a teacher to teach him firebending. I genuinely hate my father, and so I thought this would help me." I nodded. It made sense, but if the Avatar needed anyone's help, why didn't he just ask Iroh? Iroh and the Fire Lord were brothers, and so I was sure that whatever the Fire Lord knew, Iroh knew as well.

"I see," I whispered, lost in my own thoughts. Zuko turned his head towards me.

"What are you doing after you see your friend?" This question pulled me out of my train of thought. Turning my head, I looked Zuko in the eyes; the puzzled feeling I had was probably plastered all over my face.

"Huh?" I pretended not to hear him. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do anymore. Going after Mai would defeat the purpose of Zuko protecting me from her. Going directly to the Fire Lord and trying to regain his trust and or fighting him myself would probably kill me. Going with Sam and the Avatar, I would have a better chance. Regardless of what I wanted to do, I would still need more training.

"Don't act like you didn't hear what I said." Zuko rolled his eyes. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after I see Sam," I said truthfully.

"Aren't you going to help them? Three firebenders in a group with a waterbender, an earthbender, and two airbenders would be so much stronger and we would be able to take down my father." I nodded.

"Yes, I know that. However, I need more training, regardless of our numbers. Azula pulled me out of training early a few years ago so then we could start preparing for her upcoming rule after your father."

"Well, you better decide what you are going to do." Zuko turned his attention back to the ground. "I don't want you going alone in this."


	33. Cats

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own my characters, Markaia and Sam, and other people that don't belong in this awesome anime. Hope you guys enjoy. I take story requests by the way. Suggestions are always welcome, and I can be reached on my Watermelon 23 page over Facebook, or you can reach me through P.M. on here. You guys are the best ever for showing support for this story so far! Hope you enjoy; please read and review this! This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er...the best beta ever in the world!**

* * *

In the distance as we walked, I saw the outlines of what appeared to be a village. The Sun was beating down on my back, arms, and legs.

"Okay you two, I think we should stop here for some lunch," Iroh suggested. "It is rather hot outside."

"Whatever you want to do, Uncle," Zuko said passively. I nodded. We headed off towards the nearby village. "Do you want to shop, Uncle? We can stop for a while after we get some food."

"Sure, though I could just shop in Ba Sing Se when we get there." The village was busy, even from a distance.

We reached the outskirts of the village quickly. I watched the small children from the village as they ran around without a care in the world, while their parents were near but working hard at their jobs. My mind wandered to Tenia, Resie, and Hilo. If it weren't for their generosity, I probably wouldn't be alive right now.

"Is here fine, Markaia?" Zuko grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking off while deep in thought. I blinked before looking at him with confusion. Just a second ago I was watching the children play, but now we were in the very busy streets of the village. I looked at where we were standing; it was a small fish restaurant.

"If you want to eat here, that's fine. I don't really feel hungry right now." My hunger had subsided a bit ago. I was worried for Tenia and Resie. Zuko sighed and dropped my wrist.

"Well wait here or go look around, but don't venture too far. I don't know if anyone here will know about what you did." Zuko then disappeared behind the door and I was left alone in the busy streets of the village. Iroh had disappeared as well, probably to go shopping for some of his supplies.

"'Ey, watch it girl." A man pushed past me as he came out of the food place Zuko just went into. "Don't stand in front of the door!" I stumbled slightly as he pushed past me into the busy street, and I bumped into an old lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." I waved. The old lady waved her hand.

"Get outta here, little girl. Can't you see I'm busy?" She gestured to a small stand she was running. It was covered in homemade blankets. "If you aren't gonna buy, get outta my face." I nodded before wandering off so I couldn't get into more trouble.

I stumbled around in the busy crowds until I reached the center of the village. A large fountain stood there, a few children splashing each other in the water. I sat down on the side of the fountain to wait for Iroh and Zuko to return. The loud buzzing sound of everyday village life brought memories of my own childhood, and a home I could never truly return to.

I pulled my bag off of my back and looked inside. Everything was still in there, and although I never expected anything to be gone, it just felt like I needed to check that I had everything. "Meow." I looked away from my bag and to the ground. A small kitten, mostly white with a few orange spots on his tail and chest, sat quietly looking up expectantly at me. I picked up the small kitten, and he or she began to purr gently.

"Where are your owners and mama, little kitten?" I asked quietly, scratching behind its ears and petting its soft fur. It meowed again.

"You little rat!" someone screamed off into the distance. I looked for where that voice came from. To my left, there was an old man chasing a cat down the street towards me with a sword. The cat looked like the kitten's parent; it had all the same colors and spots on him or her.

"That's the last time you steal from my chicken stand!" I looked at the cat's mouth; it had a dead baby chick in it.

"Is that your mommy, little kitten?" I asked quietly as I watched. The kitten didn't reply, obviously, and just sat in my arms. The cat came sprinting in my direction, fear in his or her eyes. It jumped into the fountain and hid behind me. "I'm guessing this was her kitten."

"Is that your cat?" The man asked as he caught up to me, sword pointed at the cat then at my face where the kitten was snuggled under my neck.

"No, these are strays," I said calmly. My palms felt like they were ready to explode. No one pointed swords at me, nor hurt any animals in front of me. The kitten was shaking, looking at the man with fearful eyes.

"Then hand 'em over! They steal from my stand; they don't deserve to live." He pointed the sword closer to my face.

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't point that in my face." I growled lowly. "I'd gladly pay for whatever they have stolen."

"They aren't even yours!" He pushed the sword forward slightly. The sword was now close to my neck, and it was poking my hand where I was holding the kitten. "Hand 'em over, little girl. It's just a damn cat."

"I'd gladly pay for the damages, sir. It's no problem. If they are strays, I'll take them in and call them mine. Now, how much were the damages?" I growled. This was getting out of hand. I put the kitten down beside me and pulled my bag open, spotting my bag of unused coins. "I have ten coins in here, sir. You can have them. Just don't hurt the cat." I held it out to him.

His eyes shifted down to the bag before turning back up to meet mine. "Feh, that's not even enough to cover the damages." He shifted his gaze to the scared kitten hiding by my side. The mother had probably ran off to safety; she wasn't in the fountain behind me anymore. "Look, you let the cat get away! I'll take the kitten instead."

"Sir, I think you're getting a little out of hand." This was going to be my last bit of reasoning. "Just take the money. I can make up for the rest of the damage somehow." I picked up the kitten again and held it close.

"Damn it girl! I said give me the cat! You'll get hurt!" His face was becoming red. It was then that I realized that everyone was watching. There was still a small sound of the bustling, but there were a number of people watching us, two of them being Zuko and Iroh. Why weren't they helping me? "Fuck it." He stuck his sword into the ground and lunged forward, ripping the kitten out of my hands. It squealed and cried out, scratching his hands and face.

"Come along, Markaia." Iroh rushed forward to stand by my side. The crowd began to depart slowly, and Zuko stood in the same spot waiting.

"We are leaving now." I pointed at the man as he picked up his sword and left with the crying kitten.

"The cat, Iroh." My eyes teared up slightly. I couldn't help anyone for shit! Iroh nodded, wiping my small tears that managed to fall.

"Some battles in life can't be stopped, Markaia. You shouldn't interfere with things you aren't involved in." He closed my bag before handing it to me and pulling me to my feet. "Come along, Zuko." He motioned for Zuko to come forward towards the fountain with the bags. "We got some food, so we can take a nice little break away from the village," Iroh gently offered. "Some tea will help you calm down."  
I felt pathetic. I couldn't help anyone, but there was still time to. I could possibly still help that kitten. I looked at Iroh, my eyes pleading. "Let's go, Markaia," he said sadly. I looked at Zuko who wasn't looking at me, and then looked back at Iroh again.

"No!" I shouted as I dropped my bag and sprinted off in the direction the man had gone.

"Markaia!" Zuko called out to me. I ran as fast as I could; I was probably being stupid. This probably would be the dumbest thing I ever did, but I had to do something now that I was involved. That mother cat would want her kitten back. Running faster, I saw the man standing at his stand talking to a few customers. I approached the stand, getting the attention of the man.

"Go away little brat!" He shooed me away with his hands. "The cat's gone. Go away!" I heard a faint meowing coming from inside the building.

"Markaia!" Zuko grabbed my arm. He was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, but his eyes were angry. "We said 'let's go'. We have no time to waste here anymore and we need to get to Ba Sing Se." He pulled me forcefully in the direction we came from. I lost my will to fight anyone right then; I was pathetic. I was interfering with something I had no control over.

We soon saw Iroh, who handed me my bag. I silently slipped it on before following them out of the village and towards the path we were on. I didn't talk to either of them for a while. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Why could others help me so easily, but I couldn't help them when they needed me? I felt truly pathetic; I felt sorry for mother, father, and everyone else I couldn't help.


	34. Princess Hanya

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. :P I do own Markaia, Sam, Hanya, and anyone else who doesn't belong in the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And as always, I'd love if you guys left a quick review before you leave! The more reviews, the faster I update! You guys are the best! Beta'd by F1nal Front1er!**

* * *

Because of my episode in the village we stopped in, we weren't going to make it to Ba Sing Se by tonight. If anything, we were going to make it by noon tomorrow, and Zuko made sure to rub it in my face. I was ordered by Zuko to stay put in the camp while he and Iroh went out to get wood for the fire. We still had food left over from lunch, so there was really no need to search for a river.

I sighed as I leaned against a boulder that we stopped by. The sun was slowly going down, making the sky turn a bright orangey-red color, almost like fire. Some birds were flying into trees for the night, and the clouds began to float away out of the sky into the unknown. There was no doubt that I regretted my episode in the village, but there had to be someone out there I could have helped. I'd done nothing with my life since I'd left home to join the Fire Nation. There was always someone who helped me up to the next step, but I could never help myself or help someone else get up to their next step.

Could I possibly help anyone? Was it even natural for me to be helping anyone? Before I went off the deep end and killed Azula, life was somewhat easy for me. There was nothing complicated, and my family was still alive. Had it been my fault this happened? My mind wandered to Zuko and Mai. I was sure that me intervening with their lives had probably messed that up too. Zuko fought with Mai at that pond, and she left crying. I messed something up that I shouldn't have.

"Here, can you get the fire started, Markaia?" Iroh asked as he approached the camp with an armful of twigs and sticks. He walked towards me and I stood up, dusting off my hands, and took the twigs from his arms. "I'm going to get the tea supplies out."  
I walked a few feet away from our bags and placed the sticks down on the ground. "This far enough, Iroh?" I asked flatly. I didn't really feel like doing anything. Iroh nodded and I began to dig a hole in the ground for the fire pit.

"Here's more sticks, Markaia," Zuko said as he walked over to me and placed the sticks on the pile I made. I watched his feet move away from beside me before I continued digging my hole in the ground. "Make sure it's deep enough," I heard Zuko say. I shrugged it off before finishing up the hole and placing the sticks in the hole and lighting it with my hand. The fire roared to life, and I backed away and went back to sitting against the boulder.

"The food is in the bag if you two are hungry," Iroh said quietly as he prepared the tea. Zuko looked at me, but I looked away to the ground.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded slightly. I hadn't eaten any food from lunch because I was too upset. I watched as Zuko reached into one of Iroh's bags and pulled out a box wrapped in cloth. "I'm not going to eat all of it, so we can share." I nodded as he scooted closer to me with the box. My face felt a little hot, so I assumed I was blushing.

We ate together in silence; he gave me most of my favorite foods, like the fish. I didn't know what kind it was, but it was good fish. I caught Iroh eyeing us a few times and a small smile on his face, but I rolled my eyes at it.

When we finished eating, Zuko put the box away and he sat next to me. It was getting dark, and I was getting tired. Iroh had gone to bed a little while ago before we finished eating, and he had left the hot tea pot on the side in case we wanted some extra tea. "Why did you run off, Markaia?" Zuko asked me quietly so as not to wake up Iroh. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't shrug at me. I want an answer. That man could have harmed you."

Did he even really care? "I don't know." I said. He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to help that cat."

"It was just a cat, Markaia." I nodded.

"Yes, I know. I was stupid. Can we please just get over it?" He went quiet and I sat there against the boulder relishing the silence between us. I wanted to get over my stupidity and how I couldn't help anyone. If I didn't, who knew what I would do next?

* * *

I had fallen asleep against the boulder without noticing it. I dreamed of nothing but the cat and not being able to help people. I opened my eyes and looked around the camp. It was, once again, still dark out, but Zuko was up and he was still sitting next to me; then I realized I was lying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I sat up wiping my eyes from sleep.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep, Markaia." He pulled me so I was lying on his shoulder again. He was so warm and comfortable; I wanted to pull away and let him sleep, but my body resisted. "I'm keeping watch, so I'm not going to sleep any time soon."

"I can keep watch; you need sleep too." I persisted, trying to sit up against my body's will. Zuko's hands were firm and he kept me in place on his shoulder.

"It's fine." He wrapped his right arm around me so I was lying against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and his body heat was so inviting. I couldn't help but fall asleep, but right before I did, I felt what seemed like Zuko chuckling lightly.

* * *

_"Mama!" A little girl's voice rang through my ears, and I felt the sheets, that were resting on top of me, being tugged on. A pair of tiny hands pulled on mine. "Mama! It's time to get up!" The tiny pair of hands continued to pull on mine. I sighed. _  
_I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and they were greeted by bright hazel eyes and long eyelashes. "Mama!" The little girl jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly; I laughed and hugged her just as tight. My own actions felt foreign to me, though._

_"Good morning, Hanya," I whispered into her hair. She giggled and pulled away from our hug. She rested her tiny hands on my shoulders._

_"Good morning, Mama. Papa told me to wake you up because today is our trip, remember?" Her bright hazel eyes looked so much like Zuko's and her hair was a mix between mine and Zuko's. I smiled and touched her cheek._

_"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" I lied. I had no idea about this trip that she was talking about. She then got off of the bed and tugged on my hand._

_"Come on, Mama. Let's go! I've been waiting all day!" She pulled impatiently at my hand and I laughed slightly as I got up out of bed._

_"Just a second, Hanya. Mama has to get dressed. She can't go on our trip in her bedclothes!" I held her hand and led her to the door. "Why don't you go tell Papa that I'm up and that I'll be down shortly?" I pecked her on the cheek and she ran out of the room excitedly._

_I closed the door and sighed contently. I could hear birds chirping faintly outside my window. Checking a calendar on Zuko's desk, there was an event marked from today through tomorrow and the day after that. It was apparently just a short vacation through Ba Sing Se to see a small circus. Hanya has never been outside of the Fire Nation before, so maybe that's why she was so excited. I got dressed in a light red sun dress that had little rose patterns. The waist of the dress was wrapped with a ribbon and had a decorative black bow on it. It stopped at my ankles, and there at the edge of the dress was black lace. This was usually my favorite dress._

_"Mama! Hurry up!" Hanya whined outside of the door. I laughed lightly before walking to the door and opening it. She was lying on the ground, her arms and legs spread out and pretending she was dying. "Oh goodie. I thought I was going to die from boredom, Mama. Can we go now?" I helped her up and held her hand._

_"Of course. Let's go see Papa." I walked down the hall while holding Hanya's hand and she was skipping. Sam walked around the corner of the hallway, and Hanya stopped skipping._

_"Nana Sam!" She squealed before running towards Sam at full speed. Sam smiled before kneeling down and opening her arms._

_"Hassle Hanya!" Sam smiled as Hanya jumped into her arms. "Hello, Markaia." Sam looked up at me, waving with her free hand. "Ready to go on your trip with Zuko?"_

_"Nana Sam, it's _Fire Lord_ Zuko. Only Mama and I can call Papa by his real name." Hanya corrected. I laughed as Sam put her down and pointed her finger at Hanya._

_"Now don't take that tone with me, Hanya. Your Papa said I can call him by his name." Zuko turned around the corner._

_"Markaia are you-" He stopped and smiled. "I was just about to go check on you. I thought Hanya was going to bring the Palace down to pieces with how impatient she was getting. I see that Sam has arrived."_

_"Yup. Here to tend to the Palace with the other workers while you are gone. Plus side of it was that Aang and Katara don't need me right now." She smiled. "Now, you three should get to your boat so you can go on your trip already." Hanya started to jump excitedly._

_"Yes! Come on, Mama, Papa." She pulled my hand towards Zuko and then grabbed his hand._


	35. Another Kiss

**Hey, I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I do own Markaia, Sam, and anyone else who doesn't belong! Thanks for reading so far, and I should have the next few chapters up soon. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er. I'm also working on my other stories now that I've gotten ahead of the game on this one. So if you like CoD Zombies, Slenderman, or Adventure Time, check out my other stories. Two of them are finished, but I have another Slenderman I am working on, and Adventure Time is another that is in progress. Leave a review, please, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_The birds were chirping brightly outside, and the sun was warm on my face. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scenery of the gardens. Just over a year ago, I was here with Azula and I killed her. The gardens were much more soothing and comforting now, and we had put a door at the back of the garden fences._

_Having experienced jumping off of the tall fence and falling far down into water, I made the fence taller and planted large rose hedges in front of them so Hanya wouldn't be encouraged to follow my footsteps. Along with putting a door at the garden fences, we also built a dock that led down to the water so we could travel without having the hassle of going through town. I wanted Hanya's first travels to be easy and calm, and I really didn't want to have her wandering off in the streets of the Fire Nation, the main reason that Sam called her "Hassle" Hanya._

_"Markaia, it's time to leave," Zuko called gently with a tug on my hand. Turning, I didn't see anyone. No one was in the gardens with me, and Hanya was nowhere in sight. The gate to the back dock was open, and I found myself panicking._

* * *

"Markaia." My eyes opened quickly; my heart was beating rapidly, and I was sweaty. The bright light of morning shone on my face. I blocked it with my hand before feeling Zuko's arm wrap tighter around my shoulder. "It's time to get up. You should go get some twigs and make Uncle some tea before he wakes up. I can go find some food for us to cook." I nodded and yawned before stretching.

Zuko pulled his arm away from me and got up. He extended his hand to me to help me up. "Where did you guys find the twigs last time?" I asked quietly, careful not to wake Iroh up. There were barely any trees this way; I had never traveled this way to Ba Sing Se. Zuko let go of my hand - I found myself missing his touch - and he pointed off to our right.

"That way there should be some trees. It shouldn't take that many twigs; we aren't staying long. However, if you can't get any, just use some cloth. I'm sure we have some somewhere in our bags. Now, I'm going to look for food." Zuko flashed me a quick smile and left in a hurry, leaving me to my thoughts.

I went on my way to find some twigs like Zuko had ordered. My mind did its usual wandering in my subconscious, a place of my many dark secrets, my memories, and my dreams. In the distance as I walked, I could see the trees that Zuko had talked about.

I walked a little faster as I thought about this entire trip since Zuko came to get me. The way my thoughts said Zuko's name made my heart flutter. Those dreams I'd been having were something I'd always longed for: a happy family. Was I falling for him even though not that long ago in the incident with Mai, our very first encounter, Zuko had despised me? He had hated me with every fiber of his being, and that day when I saw Mai in the spring and I had kissed Zuko, his actions reminded me that I couldn't be with him.

The trees were getting a little closer, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. I was conflicted and there was nothing I could really do to stop them. I knew that this was coming ever since the first day of the trip. If Zuko didn't want me, then his episode with Mai at the pond was pointless. Was he doing this to gain my trust so he could later turn me in and gain the honor back from his father? Unlikely, but not impossible either. I approached the trees and began my hunt for sticks, finding some easily.

There weren't that many twigs and I had been gone for a while, so I left. I hurried back to camp so I could get the twigs lit and start the tea for Iroh. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I made my way back to camp.

Iroh was still sound asleep, snoring loudly. I placed the few twigs that I had collected on the ground next to our burnt out pit, and I began to go through Iroh's tea supplies, taking out the pot, cups, and tea leaves. I looked back at the twigs I had; this wasn't going to be enough twigs for the fire to last through breakfast. Sighing, I looked around my stuff to see if I had any spare cloth. I had none, but I guess I could just rip a little bit off of the end of my dress.

I placed the twigs into the pit along with a few strips I had ripped from my dress and tucked them in neatly before lighting it. It roared brightly, blazing to life instantly. I smiled with satisfaction before tending to the tea. I spotted a large jug of water sticking out of one of Iroh's bags, and I grabbed it and poured it into the tea pot along with some tea leaves.

"I'm back," Zuko called out. I turned away from the tea pot sitting over the fire, spotting Zuko walking towards the camp with a line of gutted fish. I waved before looking back at Iroh, who was still sound asleep.

"Where'd you get the fish?" I asked quietly, turning towards Zuko as he approached. He shrugged.

"Let's just say I persuaded someone," he said calmly with a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as he put the fish carefully over the fire to cook. Zuko then sat beside me, facing me, and stared at me.

I didn't mind him staring at me, but it did make me feel nervous. I heard Zuko give out a slight chuckle. "What?" I asked. My ears and neck felt hot. Zuko smiled before looking away to check on the sizzling fish. "Nothing, nothing."

I smiled slightly before looking at Iroh. "Should we wake him?" Zuko looked at Iroh before shaking his head. I watched as he then turned the fish over, making a delicious sizzling sound. I nodded as I looked at the tea that was next to the fish over the fire. It still wasn't that close to boiling, but I guessed it should be ready soon.

I felt Zuko's eyes on my face again, and once again everything felt hot. There was that light feeling in my stomach again, and I wanted to look at him but I couldn't. The tea began to whistle, and I carefully grabbed the cloth that Iroh usually used to hold the pot and took the pot off of the fire. "Tea?"

"Not right now." Zuko took the fish off of the fire and put them on some small plates Iroh kept in his bags. I nodded before letting the tea settle on the ground next to the fish. "Markaia?" I turned to look at him, my face still feeling hot.

Zuko's hands captured my face, his touch felt so inviting, and I found myself leaning into him. This felt like all the dreams I'd been having; it felt unreal. He gently pulled my face towards his and our lips touched. It felt like the kiss from a few nights ago when I had kissed him, but this one felt a thousand times better. Zuko's lips were soft and worked gently against mine.

His hands held me there as his lips continued to lure me into a dream. My hands found their way from the ground to his neck, gently wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. I felt the need to breathe, but I didn't really care.

"Well, that's not what I wanted to wake up to." Iroh laughed. I quickly pulled away and looked at the ground away from Zuko and Iroh.

My face felt hot, my neck felt hot, my hands felt bothered, and I really felt embarrassed. "O-oh gosh, I'm sorry," I stuttered. Zuko was quiet but he held my hand.

"It's fine." Iroh laughed. "Is this breakfast?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Zuko and I prepared breakfast, so we can leave early. Eat up." My voice was slightly shaky. I was cooling down slowly, but I didn't want to eat. There was a lot going on in my mind.


	36. Food

**I don't own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia and Sam, and others who don't belong in the original story. Sorry it took me a few days to get things up, you guys. I'm usually busy running my Facebook Page for this Watermelon 23 account, and I also only work when my best friend Sam (she's my artist who created most of my covers and such) can work with me. However, right now she's having some issues so I've been comforting her like a best friend should. Anyways, this was beta'd by F1nal Front1er (in my opinion, the best beta in the world and I wouldn't have as many viewers if I didn't have my beta ._.) and please, read and review. I could use some inspiration from the people, whether or not I'm doing a good job.**

* * *

We ate in silence with nothing but the quiet morning chirping coming from a few birds flying up above. I felt Zuko's eyes on me occasionally, and it would make me feel hot, causing him to chuckle. When we had finished eating, Zuko put out the fire and went to go wash out the plates, tea pot, and tea cups for Iroh.

"How long until Ba Sing Se?" I asked Iroh, who was putting away some things into his bags. He turned to me smiling.

"It won't be long. We should get there around dinnertime." I leaned against the boulder I had slept against. "Why are you so eager to get to Ba Sing Se? Still going through with that plan of yours?" I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

"I really don't know." I pulled my hair to the side and ran my fingers through it mindlessly, more or less to keep my hands busy. In reality, I had forgotten about my plan since yesterday, and now I was really lost. "Tell me what I should do. I know that an eye for an eye will leave the world blind, but really what else can I do? My parents didn't die for nothing-"

"Markaia, you must remember that your parents aren't the only ones who have suffered the wrath of the Fire Nation," Iroh interrupted. I stopped fiddling with my hair to think about it. It was true. There were so many others who have died at the hands of the Fire Nation, so I wasn't the only one who wanted revenge.

"I-" Iroh held up his hand.

"Yes, I know you understand. This is the reason we must help the Avatar in taking down my brother. The truth is that the Avatar is the only one who can truly defeat my brother; it was what he was born to do." I nodded silently, continuing to comb my hair with my fingers. Iroh stretched. "I believe the thing you can do, Markaia, is reunite with your friend Sam and help the Avatar. He needs the support."

"I guess you're right," I concluded, putting my hair back so it hung down. "I'll see what Sam and the groupies have to say. Sam and I were the only ones who really got along; I didn't get along very well with the waterbender and her brother." Iroh chuckled.

"Zuko also has trouble getting along with them. Sam is the voice of reason!" I laughed lightly. That much was true at least. Zuko came back with the washed tea pot, plates, and tea cups.

"Here, Uncle." He handed Iroh the plates and then wiped his wet hands on his pants. "Are we all ready to go?" Zuko glanced over to me. I nodded and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'm ready," Iroh agreed before picking up his bags. He walked ahead of us, and Zuko stayed back with me.

* * *

Around noon, we passed a village once again, and we stopped there for lunch. This time, Zuko and Iroh insisted that I go inside with them.

"Why do I have to go inside?" I grumbled. We walked in through the door, avoiding walking into people who were coming out.

"So you don't get into another dramatic scene again." Zuko sighed. I stood there silently beside Zuko, trying to keep out of the way of people trying to go out, while Iroh was talking with the waitress to get us a table.

"I wouldn't do it again," I mumbled to myself. I had a nice view of the restaurant from the front door where we were standing. Everything was nice, especially the designs on the many shoji doors. There were families here for lunch as well, so children ran around the restaurant, eventually caught and scolded by their parents. There were adults having a drink with their friends, and women having their lunch chatter with their female neighbors.

"Come along, Zuko and Markaia," Iroh finally said. Zuko pulled my arm along while I gazed around the restaurant. Waitresses were expertly dodging people passing through without dropping anything they were carrying. I could hear the cooks from the back shouting to one another over the sounds of food cooking and the constant chatter of the guests.

"Here are your seats." The waitress who was showing us to our table smiled. "What can I get for you to drink?" I sat down next to Zuko, though not by choice (he still was holding my arm), and Iroh sat across from us at the small table.

"Tea for the both of us." Zuko answered politely. Iroh nodded.

"I will also have some tea." The waitress nodded before handing us small menus. She looked over to Zuko and I.

"What would you folks like to eat?" She smiled brightly at us. Iroh looked at the menu and ordered what he wanted. Zuko looked at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I shrugged and he sighed before handing the waitress the menu.

"We'll just have some fried fish." He then turned back to me. "Is that alright with you?" I nodded. I watched the waitress walk off and close the shoji doors behind her. I liked that some restaurants like this had doors for privacy.

"Are we going to reach Ba Sing Se soon?" I asked quietly, fiddling with my dress slightly. The waitress came back in with our pot of tea and three cups.

"Your food will be out shortly."

I watched as she left once more, leaving us to our privacy. "We should be there soon, by tonight at the latest." Iroh sipped his tea. I rubbed my knee that was under the small table. "Why are you so eager to get to Ba Sing Se. You've been asking about it ever since we left the Fire Nation. Do you have something planned, Markaia?" he asked. Had he really forgotten or did he just want me to say it in front of Zuko? If it was the second case, then I wasn't going to fall for it.

Shrugging, I watched as Zuko poured tea into my cup before filling his cup. "I planned that I was going to do whatever Sam wants me to do. It's not like I was going to do anything else," I lied. I was going to do something else, but that was only an 'if'. "What are you going to do, Zuko?"

"Help the Avatar," he answered simply. I nodded, grabbing my cup carefully and sipping the hot beverage. The waitress came in with three plates and handed them out to us. Iroh had some kind of meat and rice, and my plate was identical to Zuko's: fried fish and lemon slices with a side of rice.

"Thank you." Iroh smiled to the waitress, and she nodded before leaving and closing the doors. I picked up my chopsticks and poked around my food. Now that Iroh had reminded me about what I was planning, I really didn't feel like eating.

Would Zuko not allow me to do what I had planned? That kiss we shared had changed everything. This trip had changed everything. Sam marked the start of the change, and Azula provoked the change. Mai and the Fire Lord were the energy that drove the change. Would it be best to not tell him anything at all? I knew the risks; if he found out, he would hate me or be mad at me forever and I might lose him. Should I just sit back and do what Iroh suggested and help the Avatar? Believe me, I would've loved to just help the Avatar do his job, but there was that feeling of helplessness if I didn't do something on my own.

"Why aren't you eating?" Zuko asked me quietly as he grabbed my wrist and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I shrugged and poked my fish more. Just to satisfy his curiosity, I broke a piece of fish off and ate it.

"I'm just thinking." I said that without thinking; it was kind of ironic. I mindlessly stuck another piece of fish in my mouth with some rice, and then drank some hot tea. The one thing that was keeping my mind from being fully engulfed in these thoughts was Zuko's hand comforting mine. I saw Iroh catching a few glimpses at us with small smiles on his face.

I soon finished eating the remainder of my food without even tasting it. Iroh left to go pay for our meal, and Zuko was drinking the tea and leaving me to my thoughts. My eyes couldn't help themselves from glancing every so often at Zuko. He brought me comfort, and I couldn't really find it in myself to hurt him by following through with my plan. Plus, since when did I ever go through with my plans?

"Is something wrong?" Zuko didn't look at me. All he did was put his cup down and stare at the floor. It was a shame I couldn't see his scar from his right side when he sat like this. The scar wasn't just a scar; it defined Zuko. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"No, not really," I said earnestly. I rubbed my hands together to keep them busy. Mentally, I sighed and slapped myself. What was I going to do? I needed to make up my mind. There was no doubt how I felt about Zuko - the dreams, the kisses, his reactions - and yet I still wanted to hurt him by continuing my plan. He was one person I couldn't hurt no matter what; he was priceless. Then there was Sam. Sam would be so hurt if I did go through with my plan, and she would also be furious. I had gotten myself into so much trouble after she had tried so hard to save me.

"Tell me; what are you thinking about, Markaia?" Zuko whispered softly. I hesitated. He had such an easy temper with me and I didn't want to set him off and ruin something we were building. "You can trust me." He turned to me, touching my hand. I stared into his eyes, showing him my hesitation and fear. His eyes were unwavering and their color was so warming. The scar on his face made him so handsome.

"I-I..." I wanted to tell him, but I felt scared, scared he would be angry and never really trust me. He gave my hand a light squeeze before urging me on with slight desperation in his eyes. I looked away from him and looked at my knees instead. "I was just thinking about what I was going to do after we got to Ba Sing Se."

"And that is?" he asked. I gulped.

"I wanted to...confront...yeah...confront Mai and Ty Lee," I felt him grip a little tighter, but it didn't feel that angry yet, "and..."

"Spit it out," he said, slightly irritated.

"And let them take me to your father. I wanted to try and get information from him, maybe even try to get revenge for what Azula did..."


	37. Encounters

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia, Sam, and other characters that don't belong in the story. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I needed a little inspiration so I just took a small break and just chilled with my writing partner, Sam. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! :D Read and Review please!**

* * *

Zuko abruptly released my hands and I saw his knees turn away from me. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" he shouted at me. I hoped someone would hear and calm him down for me. There was no way he would let me calm him down. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Markaia?"

I sat quietly, looking to the ground, and just listened to what he had to say. Maybe what he had to say was the truth that I needed to hear. "I don't see why I tried so hard to get you back from my father's grasp and defended you from Mai if you were planning to go see them in the end!" He stood up and began to pace the room. "If you found Mai and Ty Lee, they would have no problem killing you!"

"I could reason-"

"There is no reasoning! You're just being stupid! Mai surely wants to kill you after you took me away from her!" Zuko seethed. I looked up quickly, hurting from being called stupid. "My father would most likely kill you for killing my sister, or send you away to years of torture!"

"Zuko, please calm down." I rubbed my hands together. "I don't want people to hear...you're yelling kind of loud." Zuko slammed his hand into the wall. I was surprised it didn't break a hole into the wall.

"Keep calm? How the hell can I keep calm when you are planning to be dumb and try to be the hero? Don't play hero, Markaia, because you are just going to be killed!" I looked down and heard Zuko open the shoji door and slam it shut.

"He's right," I whispered to myself. "Only an idiot would plan something like that." My hands felt hot and heavy. I tried to calm down, but the memory of Zuko's yelling just got my blood boiling. Was I not allowed to do what I want even if it was wrong? You learn from life by your own experiences, not by what people tell you will happen.

I heard a commotion coming from outside in the restaurant. Dishes crashed and I heard a scream. There was running going on, but I didn't want to look outside. Some shouting began from outside of the door. "Private police! We are looking for firebender Markaia Tymaine. She is a murderer who escaped the Fire Nation prison. There will be a reward for those who capture her and bring her in!" I gasped as I ran to the door to hold it in case someone tried checking the room.

"Shit, what am I going to do!?" I whispered. I looked around the room; there was Iroh's stuff and Zuko's stuff, and there was my bag leaning against the wall with a high, narrow window above it. Who could have tipped the police off that I was here? Was someone undercover, or did someone rat me out when they left the restaurant? I heard nearby doors slam open.

"She isn't in here." The voices got closer and I panicked. I ran over to the window and tried to reach it, but it was a little too high. Searching the room, I saw the table.

I pushed all the tableware off of the table, making a loud clattering noise as it crashed to the floor, and pulled the table to the wall and climbed up. "I heard something!" I opened the window and pulled myself up as the shoji door opened. "She's getting away! Grab her!"

Half of my body was out when I felt someone grab onto my legs and try to pull me back in. "I got her!" I turned my body so that I was facing the sky and I could look to see who was grabbing my leg. I held onto the frame of the window and violently thrashed my legs around to get him off.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, removing one of my hands from the window's frame to shoot a fireball at him. He let go of my legs and held his face as he screamed in pain. "Fuck!" I pushed myself out of the window and fell onto my back, hitting my head hard on the ground; the wind was temporarily knocked out of me.

I groaned, trying to roll over. My head hurt and everything was swaying. "There she is!" I heard someone shout from my side. Turning my head, I saw a few men, including the one I burned, running towards me. I slowly pushed myself off the ground, and tried not to fall over. I needed to run away. Zuko and Iroh could rendezvous with me at Ba Sing Se.

Someone's foot came in contact with my ribs as I was kicked back to the ground. I winced in pain as I fell onto the ground; my ribs were broken again. "Markaia Tymaine, looks like you are going back to jail," the man said smugly. "Didn't think you'd get caught, huh?" He laughed as he spat on me. My vision was slightly blurry as I saw him bend down to look me in the eye. "Sweet dreams, Markaia." He stood back up and tried to kick me in the head to knock me out, but I caught his foot. I pulled his leg out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"You may have cornered me and broken my ribs, but that doesn't mean you've caught me," I panted, catching my breath. I slowly got up, looking at the other two guards. "Anyone else?" I whispered as I turned my back away from the man to fully face the two other guards. I was aware that the man I had knocked over could sweep my feet, and I was ready for some backflips.

One of the other men rushed me with his sword, and then the man I knocked over swept my feet. I felt myself falling backwards before catching myself on my hands and pushing up and over in a backflip. The man got up from the ground and smirked. "A little light on your feet. Back away boys; I got this." He put up a stance before he lifted the ground and pushed several large boulders at me; he was an earthbender. I jumped out of the way and turned, pushing my hands forward, my right low below my belt and my left at chest level. A large red flame soared out of my hands, and the man guarded himself with a rock shield.

"This is useless," I muttered, breaking stance and preparing for defense. I observed my surroundings before noticing the trees that surrounded us and the restaurant. That could be my distraction as I make an escape. I stared at the earthbender and his crew before swishing my hands left like I was pushing past something. Large waves of fire flew to my left and engulfed everything in it, and I did the same with the right. I watched as the men looked at their surroundings, which were now on fire.

The restaurant soon caught fire, and the police began to back away. The trees were covered in red and yellow, being burned down and engulfed by the heat. I stood there in the fire, trying to keep calm and not cause more destruction than necessary. They backed away. "Block off all main roads after clearing the restaurant. She can't get away," I heard one of the men say over the blaze.

The heat felt welcoming as it grew around me, burning the grass, the trees, and now the restaurant. People fled from the building in fear of the fire, children running to safety while the adults worked together to put out the blaze. I sighed and made my way carefully around the fire through the trees; on occasion, I had to use my hands to bend the flames aside to get to safety.

* * *

Eventually, I made it to safety. I looked into the distance where I had traveled from, seeing the dark grey smoke rising from the place I had set fire to. I had traveled rather far from the site, and the fire was quickly catching onto other things like other nearby trees and homes. I watched the commotion that happened around the streets, with the police holding people back and women crying at the burning of their homes. I had to look away; I couldn't bear seeing my destruction.

I peered around the trees of the small forest near the main road. It probably led to Ba Sing Se, and hopefully, Iroh and Zuko made it out okay. I didn't mean to set fire to everything...well, I did...but it was for my own sake. I couldn't get caught by the police now, and because I had done this, security would be much tougher to pass. I didn't even have my bag with me, so I couldn't hide myself anymore.

Looking down the road, I saw the crowd of people surrounding their burning homes, and up the road towards Ba Sing Se was a blockade of guards. I was trapped both ways, and I didn't want to bring more destruction to innocents. I sighed and hid in the forest just in case the police could see me. The stench of burning trees and buildings burned the insides of my nose.

"Didn't think you'd get past those guards, Markaia," a voice behind me called out. I froze. After everything that had happened, I thought she was gone.


	38. Deals

**Hey! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Markaia, Sam, and other characters that don't belong. Let me know what you guys think! Read and Review please! It means a lot! This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er!**

* * *

I straightened my back as the voice chuckled. "Why so alarmed, Markaia?" her emotionless voice taunted me. I growled, irritated, and turned around to face Mai. She had a small grin on her face, but other than that it was just her usual straight, emotionless face. "You act as though you'd never expected to see me again."

"I did expect to see you again." I paused, thinking over what I had told Zuko. "In fact, after I reached Ba Sing Se, I planned on finding you." Mai's face twitched a little. I had probably caught her by surprise. I took a small step back, and her eyes quickly darted to my hands.

"I don't believe you." She squinted at me. I stared at her hands and saw the tips of a silver knife or a shuriken; I couldn't be sure. That was one point she had me at. I'd never fought an opponent that could fight with those tiny weapons. Sword fighting was one thing, but shurikens were another story. I decided to change the subject and stop moving.

"Were you the one who set this up?" I asked a little loudly. The fire was getting a little closer and the sounds of falling trees were getting louder. I heard a ruffle behind me and then something fell.

"It was Ty Lee who knew the earthbending police." Mai's eyes moved over to the person behind me, who I assumed to be Ty Lee. "But yes, Markaia, this was a plot to get back at you." Mai's eyes squinted once more, and just like I had remembered from the pond, I saw the jealousy in her eyes.

"Even I was surprised that she could get away from the earthbender," Ty Lee's annoying voice chirped behind me. I cringed. "But we have you now, Markaia."

"You don't deserve to take my only happiness away," Mai growled at me. The knives slid down a little more to reveal themselves. I was confused a little bit, but I didn't have time to think about it before Ty Lee pushed me forward with her feet straight to Mai. Mai caught me by my throat and lifted me slightly. I felt my feet dangle off of the ground. It was amazing to think we were the same height, but she possessed so much strength for a petite person.

"I can see why Azula wanted you to suffer." Mai's eyes were close to tears, but her facial expression told me it wasn't from sadness. Her hand that was grasping my throat and making me choke dropped me before her other hand with the knife came at me. I only had enough time to block it.  
I backed away quickly before she could get at me with her knife, but then I bumped into Ty Lee. "I'm sure the Avatar and his team wouldn't miss you," Mai seethed. Ty Lee grabbed my right arm and pulled it behind me before pressing a pressure point in my back; I couldn't move at all due to the agonizing pain. "Don't think you'll be the only one suffering, Markaia. Zuko will also suffer for making a foolish mistake." Ty Lee pulled my hair so I would look up at Mai in the eyes.

Mai's eyes were covered by her short bangs, but I could see that she was tearing up from the jealousy. I yelped in pain as Ty Lee tightened the grip on my arm and pressed harder on the pressure point. "Mai, the fire is near," Ty Lee whispered, slightly scared. I saw Mai nod and Ty Lee pulled me up to my feet, but I still couldn't move; if anything, standing up made the pain a million times worse.

"I don't want to see you again." Mai smiled slightly as Ty Lee pushed me into a tree, face first. The wind was knocked out of me, as my vision got a little blurry. I saw the flames flickering on a tree right next to the one I was leaning on.

There were three sharp pains, two in my hand that was against the tree, and one in the back of my knee. Then, I found I couldn't move either of them. I looked at my hand. Mai had pinned me to the tree with those knives. Was it even possible for her to throw them hard enough to pin my wrist and the side of my knee to the tree? The fire caught on quickly to the tree I was pinned to, and in the distance I saw Mai and Ty Lee heading off towards Ba Sing Se. I winced as I reached with my other hand to the knife in the side of my knee. Warm blood was trickling down my arm and leg; I quickly yanked the knife out of my leg, screaming out in pain.

I felt the fire touching my hand that was pinned, and I used my other hand to put out the fire long enough for me to pull the knife out of my wrist. I dropped them to the ground before landing on my butt hard. My right hand was in agonizing pain and I could barely move it at all, but I didn't have time to think about it because the forest was on fire and I needed to get out of there before Mai got to Zuko, wherever he was.

Pushing myself up with my left hand, I began to hobble down back to the main road. My only chance of seeing Zuko, Mai, or Ty Lee again would be to get caught. I limped down onto the road and looked down the street. More people were trying to put the fire out. I clamped my right hand onto my dress to stop the bleeding. Looking up the road, I saw the barricade of police standing guard. I sucked in a sharp breath as I slowly made my way up the road to the barricade.

* * *

When I approached them, they weren't paying attention to me. I guess I didn't fit the description of myself; at least, that's what they said. My face and dress were probably dirty from the ash and smoke, but I didn't want to check. I needed to save Zuko. I clenched my left hand into a fist and then swept my hand up, causing the ground under us to go up in flames. "Let me repeat myself:" I said as I made the fire spread around us, "I am Markaia Tymaine." I put the fire out and allowed them to put me in cuffs.

"You're smart for turning yourself in," the man I had burned earlier in the restaurant said. "Maybe the Fire Nation Army commander will be a little more lenient with you." I slowly followed them as they surrounded me as we walked to Ba Sing Se.

We approached villages of Ba Sing Se, and I felt like a zoo animal on display. People watched as I shamefully walked between the guards, and some parents turned their children away for unknown reasons. It was like the whole world knew that I was a murderer who had broken out of prison. I would never harm a child though. Even though Azula was slightly younger than me (she being only - what, fifteen? - and I was nineteen) and I had killed her, it was for the best. I would never harm innocents though. My mind wandered to Ressie and Tenia.

What would they think of me now that I was the murderer of a child? How ashamed would they be for even considering to take me in, to feed me, to care for me, and then sending me off to see my own mother? We turned the corner of the road, passing the Earth Kingdom Palace, and walked to a large green building: the jail. They opened the door for me and pushed me into the building before guiding me down a hallway and into a room with fine shoji doors.

The Commander and another man, whose face was covered, were sitting in chairs at a table. The guards closed the shoji doors behind me. The Commander smiled tightly at me before gesturing for me to sit down across from them on the ground, and I quietly complied, limping over and carefully sitting down. "Why are you limping?" the Commander asked harshly. "That is improper conduct in front of the Fire Lord," he spat. I froze and the strange man lifted his covering from his face. I felt kind of scared.

I tried to find my voice, "I go-got into a fight with Mai, sir." I gulped. It was almost as bad as telling my parents why the neighbors hated me, and then later getting punished for it. "She got me in the knee and hand, sir," I said formally. The Commander knocked on the wall behind him, which I assumed was another door because it opened quickly.

"Why were her wounds not treated?" he asked tightly. The man's face got scared.

"We didn't know she was injured." The man walked away and quickly brought back some bandages and some water to rinse the wounds. He handed them to the Commander, who handed them to me to clean myself. He waved the man off and the door closed and it was just us again.

I felt the Fire Lord's eyes scanning me like an evaluation; my palms were sweaty. "Who rescued you from the prison?" the Fire Lord asked calmly, sipping some tea from the cup he was holding. I carefully cleaned my hand, but answered the Fire Lord formally.

"Your son, my Lord."

"So, not only you will suffer then. Did you request help from him?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, my Lord." I licked my dry lips. "Zuko did it out of his own will, my Lord." I wrapped my hand and wrist before tending to my leg. The Fire Lord changed the subject quickly.

"We aren't here to only discuss your breakout, Markaia Tymaine." He said as he put his tea down on the table. "We are here to discuss punishment for killing my daughter." His eyes bore into my skin. "While I understand that she had killed your mother, you will receive the death penalty for it nevertheless."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring up that he killed my father, but I kept my mouth shut. "Please, my Lord, I was willing to serve under the Commander during the life sentence for murder in the Fire Nation prison."

"Commander, that is not a part of the law." The Fire Lord looked to the Commander. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded calmly. I sat quietly as I finished up bandaging myself.

"My Lord, I do not see why we should waste away Markaia's life with the death penalty. She is the top of the class in Fire Nation training, and she overpowered your own daughter. I didn't want to lose a good soldier." The Fire Lord looked to me, but I kept my gaze down.

"I see." He drank his tea.

"If it is of interest to you, my Lord, I would like to serve out punishment under your command," I said confidently. Zuko wasn't here to stop me, and I was going to be in deep shit anyway.


	39. Traitor

**Quite a dramatic chapter if you ask me. I'm quite the drama queen :P Anyways, I don't own A:TLA. I do own Markaia, Sam, and other characters that don't belong. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Read and Review! Those reviews are always appreciated, you know; the more I get, the more I am inspired and thus the faster I write. When F1nal Frotn1er gets them and reads them, the sooner I can update this story ;) cause I just know how many people love this story. Anyway, thanks!**

* * *

I sat quietly as I felt the Fire Lord stare me down. He picked up his tea cup before sipping it and then placing it down again. "I don't see why I should let you. You killed my daughter and worked with my good-for-nothing son."

"Please, my Lord." I thought carefully about what I should say. I needed him to take me into his private army so I could learn more. The idea that popped into my head wasn't the best or wisest I've thought of, but it was a shot I had to take. "I could fight the Avatar's brats." Looking up, I looked the Fire Lord in the eyes. Even the Commander looked confused.

"Explain."

"I've been part of the Avatar's team since I killed Azula." Sam really was the only one I was attached to and maybe Katara, Aang, and that blind girl, but Sokka was a little sour. "Being on your team, my Lord, may provide me as a spy to them."

The Fire Lord squinted in thought, and I looked to the ground. Hopefully it would work and he would let me join him. "Commander, what is her status again?" The Fire Lord picked up his cup again and drank the rest of his tea.

"She's top of the class, but she needs some training in technique. She's done well in hand-to-hand combat and sword weaponry. Not very good in firebending; she is rather weak there." The Commander looked to me before nodding to the Fire Lord.

"You may need training." The Fire Lord nodded. "However, I will not pass up a top fighter. You may serve out punishment in the highest army, but you will have a guardian and trainer to ready you. What do you know of the Avatar?"

Now that I really thought about it, I realized I didn't know much. "I don't know much. I've only met him once when we first battled Azula." I thought harder about it, not wanting to miss a detail in case the Fire Lord would think I was lying. "I know that your son is going to Ba Sing Se to train the Avatar to bring you down."

"Ms. Tymaine, what do you know about Sozin's Comet?" the Fire Lord asked me suddenly. What the heck was Sozin's Comet? I shrugged.

"I've never heard of it." My father spoke of it once with my mother, but I never really paid any attention because I wasn't particularly interested in some comet.

The Fire Lord laughed darkly. "Considering your father worked in my army, I am surprised you have never heard of it." He folded his hands. "Sozin's Comet passes the Earth every one hundred years. As firebenders, we can harness the energy from it and increase our powers."

"What does that have to do with anything, my Lord?" I asked. My tone of voice seemed slightly irritated, but I don't think he minded.

"It will make our victory much easier. I plan on using it to increase our advances in the war, and make the Fire Nation the strongest nation in the world." He smiled. "Maybe with a little training you can help me, seeing that you killed my daughter and are living out the punishment."

I rubbed the back of my hand, breathing deeply despite my broken ribs. My mind ran to Sam. I would never see her again, and if I wanted to make one last appearance to her before she saw me on the bad side, I had to request it now. I saw the Fire Lord getting ready to leave. "Come, Markaia." He stood.

"Wait, my Lord?" He turned to me with slight agitation. He nodded at me to continue. "I request some time around Ba Sing Se to get some new clothing and heal my broken ribs," I lied. "In a nearby village where I was caught, I burned everything I had. I would like to request some time before I go under training."

He sighed. "Very well. I cannot have you training to fight with broken ribs. Your guardian will be waiting for you in front of the palace by sundown. You have exactly four hours." With that, he turned and I watched him leave through the door behind him. The Commander followed and left me to my thoughts.

It seemed kind of fishy to me that the Fire Lord had accepted me so quickly. Although, it wasn't like I had to stay with the Fire Lord; I could betray him easily. I stood, not taking a second thought of what I had done, and walked out of the building.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of people, I made my way to the Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se. I needed a better view of the city, and at ground level I wouldn't have been able to scout out very well. Where would Sam and the others even be? Down the street, I heard some commotion. Looking, I saw Appa and Aang walking with the others. I smiled to myself and ran my hand through my hair in relief. I could see Sam, Katara, Sokka, the blind girl whose name I didn't remember, and I saw Zuko and Iroh. My heart sank a little seeing Zuko and Iroh. They would be disappointed when they learned.

I climbed down the steps and pushed my way through the crowd, hiding my bandaged hand in the side of my dress; I didn't need them worrying. "I hope Markaia is here somewhere." I heard Sam sigh.

"She's bound to get here." Aang smiled. Appa made a weird sound before I saw him turn around and start charging in the direction I was in.

"Appa?! What's gotten into you?!" Appa pushed past the people before he got to me; his large furry head and round eyes looked happy. I barely knew this creature and yet he seemed so happy to see me. "Markaia!"

"Markaia?!" Sam almost screeched. I felt her arms around me in a heartbeat, her tight embrace almost too much for my broken ribs. I wanted to cry out, but I didn't want them to know anything. "You're alive," she sobbed. I patted her back with my good hand before gently pushing her off.

"Yes, I'm alive." I smiled slightly, not wanting to look at her puffy, teary eyes. I felt Sokka peering at me, but I didn't mind it. Katara smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving us," she said gently. I smiled at her and waved it off. It really had been my fault.

"Did you make that fire?" Iroh asked me jokingly. I nodded and clutched my dress with my right hand. "Well you did a terrible job. Look, you've gotten yourself all dirty." He laughed. Everyone laughed, but the one laugh that I didn't hear was Zuko's. "We were just about to come looking for you, Markaia, so that we could go get some dinner together."

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and rest their head on my shoulder. Whoever it was hugged tighter before turning me around; I wanted to laugh when I saw everyone but Iroh's shocked expression. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Zuko whispered into my ear as he hugged me tighter into his chest. It kind of broke my heart to betray him. He hugged me tighter and I whimpered from my ribs.

I gently pushed him off of me with my hands, forgetting my bandaged one. He looked down, confused. "What's wrong?" I saw his eyes look down at my hand. "What happened to your hand?" What did I want to tell him: the truth or a lie? Well, I was already living a lie, so I might as well tell him the truth, but only him.

"I broke my ribs, and then I encountered Mai." I clenched my hand. "You never told me she was good with knives," I half-joked.

"Zuko, we'll be off shopping," Iroh whispered as he passed us. I watched as the others walked off through the busy streets, and then it was just me and Zuko.

I looked down. "Can we talk somewhere less crowded?" He grabbed my non-bandaged hand and pulled me in a direction away from where Iroh and the others had gone. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere less crowded," he mumbled as we zipped through the people. We stopped abruptly when we reached a small fountain where a few children were playing in it. There weren't as many people around here, and the people that were around weren't paying attention to us. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and I followed, sitting next to him and staring off at the ground. "What happened?" There was a slight sharpness in his voice.

I sighed. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want him to feel betrayed right away either. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me." He sounded desperate. I caved.

"After you left and there were those guards, I jumped out that high window and the guards caught me. One of them, an earthbender, broke my ribs while I was down on the ground. I was still healing from before, but it was less noticeable. I distracted them by setting everything on fire and then got away. I ran into Mai and Ty Lee, and Mai told me that it was all revenge for taking you away." I didn't want to talk about how she would go after him. "Ty Lee threw me against a tree as it was catching on fire and Mai pinned me with her knives, two in my right hand and one in my knee." I showed him my bandages. "She fights kind of sloppy if you ask me. She didn't pin me very well if she wanted to kill me."

Zuko's expression was mixed, both mad and upset. I felt kind of bad that I hadn't even told him the whole truth yet. He would find out eventually though when I left tonight. I felt him grab my hands gently and pull me in for a hug. "I'm sorry I stormed out, Markaia." He rested his head between my neck and shoulder. "I hope you can forgive me for letting you get hurt."

My heart felt so broken; how could I betray him and the team? Just to learn a few things about the Fire Lord and possibly take him down from his side of the war? It didn't even feel as good as I thought it would have. I couldn't help but shed a few tears, which dampened Zuko's jacket. I hugged him tighter, forgetting my pain in my ribs, and just held him close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Sun was starting to get a little low.

"I forgive you, Zuko." I sniffled, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. My time was running out, and I needed to get to the palace soon. I gently held his face, taking his peaceful and happy features into memory. I knew I was going to ruin it in the future; I just wanted to remember his happiness before I did. He leaned forward and his soft lips were on mine. How could I leave this?

His lips moved with mine in desperation, but eventually we had to separate for air. I panted as he smiled at me and held my hands. I looked down; I couldn't look at him and I had to go. "Zuko, I need to leave."

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"I can't stay here," I said simply. "What I mean is I can't stay here with the group." I remembered when the Fire Lord had said that Zuko would suffer as well. I didn't even want to remember what Mai was planning for him, and how she would react when she learned I was still alive.

"Is it because of Mai? She can't hurt you, Markaia. I'm here." I felt my tears coming back, but I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over.

"You wouldn't want to understand." I dropped his soft hands and stood up. "I have to go." I heard him stand up. "You can come with me to the Earth Kingdom Palace, but you can't follow me after that." His hands grabbed mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. "If you want to go, that's your choice." My voice sounded so cold, so alien, so harsh.

We were quiet as we passed through the crowds of people. "Markaia!" Sam shouted. She and the group were waiting outside of a building near the palace. I didn't want to look at any of them. If I did, I might have just broken down right there and get them all killed. I felt Sam's gust of air as she spun on an air scooter over to me. The others followed with Appa and Momo close behind. "Why do you look so sad? We were just about to go looking for you guys to go eat some food!" She smiled excitedly at me.

"I have to do something," I said flatly, tugging my hand out of Zuko's. Looking towards the palace, I saw a Fire Nation guard standing there, probably waiting for me. Better chances if I ran; maybe he or she wouldn't catch up with me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, obviously confused. She wasn't there with Zuko and I, and I didn't want her to know any more than the fact that I had to do something.

"She's leaving," I heard someone say in our group. It was probably the blind girl who barely spoke around me. Everyone looked to her, even me. "She's not coming back."

"What are you talking about, Toph?" Katara asked. The girl stepped forward to me and looked up. Her grey eyes stared into mine.

"You are, aren't you?" she whispered. I nodded silently and looked away from her. Sam stood behind her.

"Where are you going?" I shrugged.

"I need to go right now," I begged. My time would be up shortly. Without another word, I walked away from them and pushed through the crowd of people in the direction of the palace.

"Markaia!" Sam, Katara, and Aang called out. "Markaia!" I pushed people out of the way as I began to run. "Markaia, stop!" Hurrying up the stairs, I approached the guard.

"Are you Markaia Tymaine?" he asked stoically. I nodded. "Come, we must leave. Fire Lord Ozai is waiting at camp, and he needs another word with you." I looked back as Sam, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka stood there staring. Sam looked so hurt and betrayed.

"See! She's a traitor. Ratting us out to the Fire Lord!" Sokka accused. I turned away so I wouldn't cry, and I followed the guard away from the palace.


	40. Partners

**Hey! Don't own A:TLA, but I do own Markaia, Sam, and my two new characters, General Weita and Jun. Hope you guys don't hate me for the drama, but I mean, even from the beginning of this story, it has been rather...depressing. Anyway, this was beta'd by F1nal Front1er, who is awesome as always! Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

We passed through the city without any conversation, but I somewhat preferred it that way. I felt ashamed and heart-broken even though this had been my choice. But even if I chose to run away from the Fire Lord and hide away with the Avatar and Sam, I probably would have died one way or another. I don't even know anymore.

The normal buzz of the city slowly began to fade away as we passed the outskirts of the city. A few children were playing despite it being almost nighttime, and I saw a few vendors packing their belongings for the night. My guide was walking a little fast, but it wasn't something I couldn't keep up with. His footsteps were quiet and in a normal tempo, as he was accustomed to in the training camps.

"Are you just my guide, or are you my guardian and trainer?" I quickened my pace so I was right beside him. His face was stony and too pale for me to even feel comfortable. The only thing that seemed human about him was his pointy beard that hung down to his chest. I overlooked his soldier helmet. Usually, when you were in the ranks you got a helmet, and the higher you were, the better the helmet. I didn't have a helmet because I sided with Azula and we slacked in our work.

His helmet was a deep red, almost maroon, and a red cloth hung around the sides and behind him at shoulder length. I saw his eyes shift toward me, but he didn't move his head; his stony features shifted and showed irritation. "I am all three, Tymaine." I felt unfazed by his stoic tone. All people in the Fire Nation Army talked like that, so it didn't really bother me. The trees were thick and the setting Sun cast a shadowy forest that seemed to be on fire. "You are rather improper, girl," he huffed flatly. "Do not ask questions. I do not understand why the Fire Lord even allowed a swine like you to serve your sentence under this army."

I sunk a little low and slowed my pace. These men that I would be training with, these heartless bastards, could kill me in an instant. True, my firebending was destructive and I had killed someone with it, but I lacked practice and training. I didn't want to ask more questions and just assumed that all my questions would be answered once we saw the Fire Lord again.

* * *

The walk to the camp took what seemed like hours. The sun had long gone down, and my guide lit a branch as a torch as we continued to walk through the dark forest. Wind gently blew my hair behind me, chilling me to the bone. "We are here." Passing through the trees behind my guide, I saw several men standing guard by some trees. Their helmets were the top class, tall blood-red helmets with a skull face. They stood still, almost like statues, as we passed them to the dozens of tents scattered around the clearing around a big bonfire.

At the far end of the fire, I saw a rather large tent, and I assumed that was the Fire Lord's sleeping quarters. A few men were standing around the campsite talking amongst each other, and I earned a few glares and other facial expressions I'd rather not pay attention to.

"The Fire Lord wants a few words with you." My guide tossed the torch into the large bonfire before escorting me to the outside of the large red tent that was guarded by two men with skull helmets. "Wait out here." I nodded and stood out in the chilling night air, looking at the two guards outside.

"Come in, Markaia." The Fire Lord's deep, fearful voice called out from inside the tent. I swallowed and walked inside, pushing the tent's flaps out of the way. The Fire Lord sat at a large table with maps scattered over it, compasses and attack boards sitting on another nearby table. Other men, who I assumed were generals, sat around the table with him, but paid me no mind. My guide was seated at the table and discussing invasion plans with the other men.

I stepped fully inside and stood at the door shyly. Behind the Fire Lord's chair, I saw Ty Lee and Mai glaring at me in complete hatred. Why were they here? "Didn't think you'd make it out of that fire." Ty Lee frowned as she played with her hair. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop myself from remarking.

"Oh, please cut it, Ty Lee. If you guys really wanted to kill me, you would have done a better job at pinning me to that tree." Mai squinted at me, pure hate etched into her face. Ty Lee's face was red and flustered.

"Enough!" The Fire Lord slammed his fist onto the table. "Markaia, you will learn to silence yourself." I nodded silently, putting my hands behind my back. "Come here," he said sharply. I walked forward slowly, coming to the end of the table where no one was sitting. "General Weita will be your trainer, the man who was your guardian moments ago." My eyes darted to the man I was speaking with earlier, his helmet off and discussing things with the other old men.

"Yes, my Lord. If that is all-"

"That is not all," he growled. "Do not speak." Mai and Ty Lee stepped forward. "Ty Lee has told me that you did not go and heal your ribs or get new clothing, but talked to the Avatar and Zuko." The Fire Lord's gaze made me feel uncomfortable. I nodded silently.

"Yes, my Lord." I swallowed thickly. Ty Lee's grin made my blood boil. I wanted to fight her, but not in the presence of the Fire Lord.

"What did you speak of?" he said rather impatiently.

"I told Zuko I had to leave, my Lord."

"Because she loves him," Ty Lee taunted loudly. Mai's face contorted with jealousy again, like in the forest earlier. The Fire Lord growled and gave her a fierce gaze. He turned his gaze at me, obviously disgusted.

"I will tolerate none of this," he growled to the both of us. "Markaia, do not think of foolishly seeking out Zuko or the Avatar. If you wish to serve out your punishment in this army and you wish for Zuko not to suffer the consequences of breaking you free, then you must stay away from him. It is simple. If you do not see Zuko anymore, then he will not be punished."

Those words felt like bricks, but I nodded silently nonetheless. My face hid emotion as I glanced over at Mai, who seemed to be basking in her glory. "Yes, my Lord." He waved his hand as he looked down to his maps.

"Markaia, our training will begin early tomorrow; go rest." General Weita sighed, distracted and distressed. I was slightly surprised by his words that were, for once, not cold and mean.

Exiting the tent, I saw that most of the men had gone to bed, except the few on guard. I walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it, sinking down to the ground and putting my head in my hands. Not see Zuko anymore? Although, it would be worth it if he didn't have to suffer the consequences. I apologized to Sam, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Momo, Appa, Aang, Zuko, and Iroh a million times in my head as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Get up, Tymaine," General Weita ordered in his usual stoic voice, his foot kicking me lightly in the side. I jolted awake, the bright sunlight blinding my eyes. Soft cloths were thrown at me before the shadow of General Weita began to walk away. "Here are your trainee clothes. Go get changed."

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and stretched. The soft red fabric, close in blood-red color to my original uniform, was rather thin. I stood, not wanting to keep him waiting, and walked through the trees a reasonable distance. From where I was standing, the camp seemed empty; probably out doing their training or such. I glanced behind me, looking at the distant camp, and then began to undress, throwing my filthy dress onto the ground.

I picked up the tunic shirt first. It was rather simple; it screamed newbie. The buttons went from the top of my right side of my chest down my right side under my arm. The collar was about two inches high and was a little too stiff for my liking. The pants were nice, a lot better than my trainee clothes from the Fire Nation Palace. They were rather flowing and a bit baggy on me. They went down to my ankles, and the ankle cuffs were not restraining my legs. I tied up the draw strings on my pants, before flipping my hair behind me and picking up my dress.

When I got back to the campsite, most of the tents were down and packed away, which was surprising because I had only been gone for a few minutes. General Weita stood in the center by the extinguished fire pit, his hands by his sides, watching the other soldiers as they packed up. I approached him slowly, and he turned, eyeing my dress in my hand. "You can dispose of that in the fire pit and burn it. You will not need civil clothing," he instructed.

I grumbled slightly as I tossed my dress into the fire pit; his arrogance, I could tell already, would drive me to insanity. "Burn it." I looked to him. "Also, tie your hair," he growled as he tossed a hair ribbon on the floor. "You look improper, girl." I picked up the tie, mumbling to myself.

"I'm going to hate this already," I muttered, letting the words slip a little too loud. He gripped my arm tightly and yanked me.

"What did you say, Tymaine?" he growled; a fire burned in his eyes that made me cringe in fear.

"Nothing."

"Good." He released me and let me tie my hair. I gently held the ribbon as I gathered my hair and twisted it into a tight bun, just as when I was training. I let some of my bangs hang around my face. "Now, burn it, and we can begin training." I huffed and turned towards the fire pit, staring at the dirty dress that was my mother's. Snapping my fingers, I lit the garment on fire.

As I stared at the flickering flame that consumed my clothing, I was caught off guard as my feet were swept from under me and I fell hard into the grass. My head felt dizzy and the air was pushed from my lungs. All I could see clearly was the bright blue sky and the small stretched clouds rolling through the sky with freedom. Clearing my vision, I saw an unfamiliar face, and then I saw General Weita. I rolled over near the pit and got up, being cautious of my ribs, before looking to General Weita and the other man. "Markaia, this will be your training partner, Jun."

This man, Jun, had stony features similar to General Weita. He was clean-shaven, giving him a baby face, and his eyes were a dark green, and from what I could tell, a bit brown laced around the green. His hair was short and cropped up, and his shoulders were broad and his arms slightly bulged out in his long-sleeved tunic. Jun was a bit taller than me, but I didn't let that difference scare me.

"Alright." I rubbed my wrists and felt my hair to make sure it was still up. General Weita walked off to the side of the clearing nearest to us. He leaned against a tree as I felt Jun's eyes analyzing me, looking me over, probably seeing right through me.

"Let's see what you can do, Markaia," General Weita said in a low, challenging manner. I backed away from the fire pit and a little farther away from where the General was watching, going into the more open space of the grassy clearing.


	41. Explanation

**Hey! I'm back! I don't own ATLA, but I do own Markaia, Sam, Jun, General Weita, and many more OC's (I personally don't see why we put disclaimers for a fan fiction site). Any who, this was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Sorry that I was gone for a while. I was getting a little uninspired with this story, and writing action is just so much work for a lazy person (especially seeing as I don't know anything about the firebending style Northern Shaolin)! However, I can be inspired if people would review :P It makes me happy. I saw how many people started favoriting this story and following it, which helped me a little. Anyways, thanks to everyone who is loving this story so far! Sorry if it's a little crappy chapter. ~Melon**

* * *

Jun had an odd, intense look in his eye as he followed me out into the more open side of the clearing. I was cautious as he analyzed my every move with his intense eyes. He put himself in a defensive stance, his hands out and his fingers straight and together. His left hand was slightly lower than his right, his palm was facing up, and his arm was closer to his body; his right palm was facing me and this arm was more extended. He crouched his body, giving his legs some room, and he turned his body left.

I watched his movements; they were slow, graceful, and he was probably a more powerful opponent. I took my own stance, drawing my left hand out and straight like his, but more extended. My right hand was straight and pulled out near my right side of my face, my arm eye level. My body was twisted to my right with my legs a reasonable distance apart. I twisted my foot, giving myself a root, and waited for him. Jun's eyes analyzed my stance before he smirked slightly.

He sucked in a sharp breath before moving his hands quickly, drawing his legs together; I saw his body spin to his right, and his legs up in the air. The way Jun shifted his feet in the air as he flipped caused a fire wave in his wake; it was headed right for me. I retracted my hands and turned to my right, my right leg swinging around and shooting a fire to counter his own. As soon as I broke the wall, I saw Jun a few feet away behind it. He raised his arms up above his head before bringing his left leg up. Sucking in another breath, he brought his hands in front of him.  
I went towards him as he spun once more, kicking his left foot up into the air and down to the ground, sending a ground-level wave of fire towards me. Jumping up, I raised my right hand once more and my left hand was low, as my left leg stuck out. Fire from my hands and left foot broke his wave as I got closer to him.

I sucked in a sharp breath and lunged forward, sticking my hands out in front of me like claws, sending the fire that was around the clearing forward and towards Jun. He raised his right arm, catching all the fire into the shape of a ball and threw it back at me. I couldn't think fast enough to counter, so I jumped out of the way to my right, pushing myself up and over with my right hand. Jun jumped forward before jumping again, drawing his hands from above his head to down below him and back up to his chest in a sweeping motion, like he was picking up something large and heavy. Fire sprouting out of his palms in large clouds swept up like his hands had, and was shot at me.

I turned my body to my left and aimed my right hand straight for the fire, while my left hand extended far behind me, my body now spread out facing the left. My own flame coming from my right hand was enough to counteract his clouds of fire. Before I knew it, it had stopped and Jun was running straight for me before stopping only a foot away, his foot coming up to kick me. I blocked it with my hand and pushed his foot away. Sweat trickled down my face, and I tried to swift kick Jun, but he caught my foot and flipped me.

My head came in contact with the floor a little harder than I had anticipated. Light tears leaked from my eyes from the impact. No, I wasn't crying from the imminent loss of the battle; I was crying from the massive pain from my head that sunk down to my toes as Jun put my foot down. I barely had the energy to lift my arm and wipe the tears that blurred my vision.

Jun stood over me, his cold, stony eyes peering down into my irritated teary ones. There was a light smirk playing on his face, and he stuck a hand out to help me up. I swatted it away from me and rolled over. The world spun in my head as I slowly pushed myself up and off of the hard ground. Footsteps came up beside me. "It was interesting at least, Markaia, but you are weak." General Weita's feet stopped next to me as I slowly stood up from the ground. "I am putting it in the plainest way possible. You need training, so it will be like this every day. Feel lucky, Markaia; I am the only general around here that would make it this easy for you."

I felt a little wobbly as I stood, and my cheeks felt a little itchy where my tears had fallen. The blood that had rushed to my head slowly pounded its way down to the rest of my body like normal. I looked at the general. "Alright, sir."

"We'll take a short break. We must relocate right now, by orders of the Fire Lord." I nodded, but couldn't help my confusion slip through my expression. The general turned and began to walk off, leaving me alone with my partner. Everything in my body ached when I tried to follow him. Jun extended his hand, and for once, he spoke.

"I hope I didn't go too hard on you." His voice was soft and melodic, yet it rung in my ears. I turned to him, looking over the hardened features of his face. They weren't completely hidden anymore, but some parts that he didn't want to reveal were still stony. He held some regret for hurting me, but I dismissed it. There was one thing that Commander had told us when I was first recruited: don't make friends with your comrades because in circumstances of the One Hundred Year War, betrayal is a hidden daisy among roses.

"It's fine." My voice was a little harsher than I had intended, but it didn't seem to affect Jun. "How long have you been here, Jun?" I said it a little nicer. Even though we couldn't become friends, it would never hurt to have a little hidden trust between us. He gestured his head towards the other soldiers who were beginning to line up to march to our new location. We obviously didn't have a place in line, though.

"A little less than three years. I skipped the lower ranks because General Weita is my uncle. He's trained me." We stood awkwardly next to the long lines of red soldiers with the skull faces. General Weita came out with the Fire Lord, and as accordingly, all of us got down on one knee. I was a little clumsy, having not being with the army for so long, but I still managed to do it a little gracefully.

When we were allowed to rise, I watched as the Fire Lord took his seat in his large palanquin that some soldiers were carrying. It wasn't long before we were marching, but Jun and I weren't marching with the crowd; we were next to his uncle. My eyes peeked over to Jun as we passed through the trees away from Ba Sing Se. His eyes and jaw were set and it was like he wasn't even there, as if he were marching alone. "Pst, Jun?"

His eyes moved to my side, studying me, but his face was stone cold and still forward. He made a slight grunting sound which I could surprisingly hear over the marching of our feet. "Where are we going?" He shrugged and continued marching, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

We marched until sunset, and by then we were somewhere far, far away from Ba Sing Se. This was probably the farthest I'd ever been by myself in a place that I hated. The lines ahead and beside me broke apart except for the torch bearers, and General Weita and Jun stopped. "We need to go help set up tents and get a fire going." Jun began to urge me on towards the other soldiers who looked younger than me; they were handling the tent supplies with expertise.

I looked back at the Fire Lord's palanquin and the many generals that followed him. They were simply grabbing papers and maps as their tent was immediately set up before everyone else's. I huffed and turned, taking a few tent pegs and beginning to put them together sloppily. "You're doing it sloppy!" one of the other soldiers growled. I looked up, showing that I didn't care about how I was doing it. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you newbie?" I looked back down to my hands and continued doing what I was doing.

It didn't matter if I got beaten up or not; the point of this mission for me was to get information about the Fire Lord, and this was to be done one way or another. There was an easy way, but then it would take me longer to get back to Sam, so my only option was the hard way. Jun was beside me, getting out the sheets that we use to put on the pegs for the tent, paying no mind to anything that was going on between me and the other soldier. "Are you even listening, newbie!?" He pushed my shoulder, making me drop the pegs.

"Yes, I'm listening, asshole," I growled. My hands balled up into fists, and I glared him in the eyes. His face turned red with anger, and his breath was coming out in short pants from his mouth; his hands were balled into fists and white-knuckled. "Who the hell would be sleeping in it, anyway? Seems to me that these tents go to whoever sets them up, so why the hell are you complaining?" My hands didn't react as fast I thought they could. In fact, my eyes didn't even register what happened until I was down on the ground, and my face felt like it was burning.

"You listen here, newbie; you don't talk to higher ranks like that. I'm higher than you, and I will not tolerate disrespect. Newbies get to sleep outside; they don't get tents." He loomed over me and spat on my shirt. The orange sky above was slowly rolling away with the clouds. I rolled over, rubbing my cheek where I had been punched and burned slightly. Jun was still putting together the small tent, and he was also fixing the pegs I had been putting together.

I glared at him for a good few minutes, and he didn't even seem to care. That was the one thing I hated about being here. No one had any feelings, and if they did they hid them pretty damn well. If this was the way I used to be when I was with Azula in the Palace, then I didn't ever want to go back. I'd learned a lot about happiness and sadness in my time away from Azula, and how to make friends. Jun turned his gaze to me once he finished the tent; I didn't realize that I had laid there and watched him for a while.

Jun's eyes wandered over my face before looking up to someone who was behind me. I slowly rolled over to the side and got up, in case it was the general or something. As expected, it was the general. "Markaia," he looked to me and then down to Jun, "don't go picking fights with the soldiers. Your punishment is sleeping outside of the tents." I frowned, but the general turned and walked back to the tent of the Fire Lord. I suppose I didn't mind sleeping outside.

The Sun was beginning to go down in its last stretch of light, and the sky went from bright orange slowly into a deep red and purple. "Why didn't you help me?" I asked Jun, who I assumed was still sitting on the ground like an idiot.

"Because you're stupid," he said simply. "Now, get to work and dig the hole for the big fire. The rest of the boys and I are going to get firewood and start getting food ready." I heard him leave through the bushes, and I sighed. Was there a specific place for me to put the hole? A short soldier, probably higher ranked than me, passed by.

"Excuse me," I touched his shoulder gently, and he turned. His face was twisted in irritation. "For the fire, where should I dig the hole, sir?" He pushed my hand off and walked away. "I guess anywhere, then."

* * *

I had settled for digging the hole in the side of the camp where there was enough dirt to dig deep. Digging through grass is a nightmare. I made it ten feet in diameter and a foot deep. Jun didn't look pleased and certainly everyone else was grumbling about the location of it, but I was passive about it because I frankly didn't care.

When they had finished cooking, the moon was beautiful and full in the sky, and Jun had offered me some fish, but I kindly declined and leaned against the tree that Jun's tent was under. "Training is tomorrow, Markaia," Jun reminded me as he finished his fish and rice. I nodded and stared at my feet. He left nothing but the small breeze from his movements in his wake. I wondered what Zuko, Iroh, Sam, and the others were doing right now.

Jun came back and sat at the entrance of his tent, facing me. His stone cold features were once again gone, and his seemed nicer and much kinder. I sat up fully to look over the tent to see if everyone had gone to bed, and they had. The fire was burning brightly, but there wasn't anyone around. In the Fire Lord's tent, I could hear the quiet murmurs coming from the many generals and see the lights from their lamps and such. It was just me and Jun. Looking at him, I folded my hands in my lap. "Is it true that you killed Princess Azula?" he asked. I tensed slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Then it explains why we arrived at Ba Sing Se earlier than planned."

"What?" I rubbed my still stinging cheek. He shrugged and began to pull grass out of the ground.

"My uncle came to talk to me before your arrival to explain to me why we were traveling to Ba Sing Se much earlier than planned for Sozin's Comet. He said it was because the Fire Lord wanted to have a secret meeting with the man who had killed his daughter, the heir to the Fire Lord throne."

"Why, is the Fire Lord not really allowed in Ba Sing Se?" I sounded and felt stupid, but I asked anyway.

Jun nodded and looked up, slightly puzzled. "You were there, weren't you, on the first siege that we laid to Ba Sing Se? It was only a few weeks ago. I saw you." I thought carefully. That was right. That day, I was sent out unintentionally with the Fire Lord and his private troops to try and reach Ba Sing Se. Azula was angry with me because I had not met up with her in the gardens like I had promised.

"You saw me?" Jun nodded.

"I was the man you elbowed on the ship, and I got angry at you." He laughed slightly before tossing the grass out of his hands and running his fingers through his soft-looking hair. "Yes, but anyway, the Fire Lord escaped shortly after and my uncle took me with him to see the Fire Lord. We went with the rest of the troops outside of Ba Sing Se and that was when my uncle had told me about Sozin's Comet. What the Fire Lord wanted to do with the comet..." Jun mumbled. He looked up to me. "You looked like you had potential." He had completely changed the subject.


	42. Wounds

**Hey, don't own ATLA, but I do own Markaia, Sam, Jun, General Weita, and other characters that don't belong. Thanks for the support so far, and I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying the story. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er. And yes, as you can imagine, the chapters will get longer as we go along. More action-packed, I would say. Anyway, thanks for the support; read and review! The more reviews, the more I am compelled to write!**

* * *

The next morning started with the simple things. We ate breakfast; everyone except Jun, General Weita, and I had their breaks and their shifts while the generals and the Fire Lord made their plans. What we mostly did in this period between waking up and moving onto the next village to raid was training. It wasn't very easy - tougher than anything I'd done - and simply put, I hated it. Time escaped me while I was at the mercy of the Fire Nation.

To say the least and without exaggeration, I would say that roughly two months had passed since my last departure from Zuko and the others, and most likely they had forgotten about a traitor like me by now. General Weita had informed me that our time would soon come within about four months, so I had three months left of training.

Jun and I became close friends, despite how much he had to train me to become a good soldier. There were occurrences between us that made me hate him; for example, I failed one of his tests and I was forced on a dinner hunt for the whole group by myself. Except for that, wherever he went, I went. Whatever he did, I did also. My only moral support was coming from my greatest enemies who I had grown fond of. This wasn't to say that Zuko and the others had left my mind, though. Many times throughout the night when I would stay up and gaze adoringly at the moon, small memories would make their way into my train of thought and torment me until sunrise. Jun, being able to see right through me, helped me feel better by telling me about his life before he joined his uncle.

My body became stronger. My fighting and stance became sharper, stronger, and to say the least, deadlier. My mind was always alert but erratic at the same time. Sometimes, General Weita would let me take a break because I was always tense these days. I felt like I was a new person after going here, and frankly, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

Another concern during those two months was that I hadn't seen Mai or Ty Lee since I had come here. They left for their own reasons, or perhaps, the Fire Lord's reasons. I wouldn't know. In my heart, I hoped that they weren't hurting my friends, and if they were, I would seek revenge.

Jun stood behind me - now, in the present time - setting up our tent for the night while the other men went out to hunt. I was always left the duty of setting up the fire for the camp. I looked up; the sky was dark despite the Sun still slightly hanging in the sky. The dark clouds rolled around in the sky, hanging heavy like a stack of bricks about to fall. In the distance, I could hear thunder clapping over the mountains. It would only be a matter of time before it started to rain.

I knelt down to the moist dirt ground; I didn't care if I got dirt on my pants, I was given the privilege of washing them whenever I wanted to. My hands gently caressed the soft dirt as I dug the hole of three feet wide and one foot deep. I then stood and began heading past the Fire Lord's tent to go retrieve some sticks for the fire, but I didn't notice the Fire Lord following me. "Markaia," he said, sharp and stoic as usual. I turned and bowed low as he approached. His feet came into my view as I remained bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Ozai," I said, still bowing for him. He stopped walking.

"Stand," he commanded a little softer. "General Weita has told me of your success in training with Jun." I stood up straight but remained in stiff posture, as I had been taught over the past two months. Nodding, I smiled a little stiffly.

"Yes."

"He has also confirmed that you trained with the other soldiers," he paused to fold his hands in his robe, "and you've managed to outrank them in basic and advanced training." I nodded as I stared at his pristine red robes. They were simply too clean. "How is it that you've managed to do so in less than two months, Markaia Tymaine?"

I refrained myself from simply shrugging the answer before speaking. "I'm a fast learner, my Lord." I thought about the first time in the Fire Nation Palace when the Commander had told me how fast I was learning compared to the other soldiers there.

"So it would seem, Markaia." His eyes were burning as they looked over my figure, my posture. "You may just be something that could enhance the power of this army once Sozin's Comet comes." He smiled slightly. "I can see why Azula had chosen you as a friend." I tensed slightly upon hearing her name. Zuko and the others weren't the only ones who haunted me in my dreams.

"Maybe, my Lord." I could tell he was planning something. "Why have you come to talk to me, my Lord?" His eyes stopped roaming over my physique. I cringed, thinking I had pulled the wrong card and was about to receive punishment, but I didn't.

"Simply to reward you." He smiled slightly. His beard seemed to stretch wider across his chin as he smiled mischievously with a crazy look in his eyes. "You, Markaia Tymaine, can be of good use to me when the time comes. So, I have arranged with General Weita to train you if the weather is favorable."

I looked at him with confusion, but I tried to keep it hidden. He chuckled darkly, as if he had caught it, and turned back to face the camp. "You will see. Come, Markaia; we shall train now while we have time." Thunder clapped loudly as it drew closer to our spot. The Sun was going down slowly, but not slowly enough.

Hesitantly, I followed behind him obediently into the clearing. Jun had finished setting up the tent, and he looked confused as to why I hadn't gotten any firewood and why I was following the Fire Lord. Nonetheless, he bowed to the Fire Lord before standing straight once more to watch what was going to ensue. We steered clear of the hole I had dug, and walked a little farther down away from the tents that littered the forest.

"You see, Markaia, firebenders can redirect and generate lightning." The Fire Lord grinned, taking off his robes. Under his robe was the usual Fire Nation uniform. He wore an embroidered, long-sleeve tunic and the type of training pants I had worn my first day here. I saw his soft-looking shoes for once instead of the long trails of robe he wore. I looked at his face, watching as he looked up to the sky. He paused as I backed away to give him enough room. "Let's see if you can stop me. If you cannot redirect it, then you will have to be taught."

"What do you mean?!" I shouted over the loud clap of thunder that now resounded above us. I saw a small streak of lightning dance from one cloud to another. The Fire Lord drew his arms in, his muscles flexing, and drew his hands towards his chest; his index and middle finger stuck out on both hands as his other fingers folded into his palm. For a brief second, I saw sparks surrounding his fingers, and the longer he held them there and concentrated, the brighter they became and the more sparks I saw.

I crouched, legs apart with one in front of the other, gripping the floor. My hands became flat and my fingers were straight. Raising my right arm, I faced my palm upwards, and put it above my head, and my left arm was belt level and my palm up. The sparks around the Fire Lord's hands grew bigger, brighter, and more unstable. He opened his eyes and smirked at me before lunging forward, throwing his dagger-like fingers in my direction, and bright blue lightning came out from his fingertips.

What happened after that occurred rather quickly; I simply wasn't prepared. One struck me, but I had blocked it with my right forearm; I felt it strike my forearm. The other I wasn't quick enough for and had struck me in the left shoulder and the mid-left section of my abdomen. Intense heat spread throughout my body and I felt a sudden wave of nausea before my knees wavered and took me to the ground slowly.

"That will be what you will learn next," was what the Fire Lord had said, or what I thought he had said at least. My hearing began to fade as my vision became blurry, and shortly, I succumbed to the overwhelming urge to sleep. Before the long darkness, I heard Jun yell my name, but I couldn't comprehend the worry in his voice or the sight of his face as I stared at him.

* * *

Stinging, intense aches, and severe pain.

That's what I had woken up to. The sun was bright and warm on my face, but it didn't feel like it was beaming directly onto my face. What I noticed next, without opening my eyes, was that I couldn't move very well; there was thick bandaging over my entire torso, right arm, and my feet. I couldn't remember what had happened to me, but I couldn't stop myself as I began to panic and breathe erratically. Something had happened, but I couldn't remember what; was there a better reason to panic?

I heard shuffling outside of the tent as I looked up from my sheets. I tried to thrash around to get out of bed, but without being able to move much, it failed. "I think she's awake," I heard someone whisper from outside, and then I saw Jun. He quietly poked his head into the small tent door, checking and scanning over me almost possessively, then he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as he walked into the tent. I thought carefully. Our usual tent was small and we always had to crawl into it. Was I in an infirmary tent? Jun made his way beside my bedding and sat down on his knees; he looked over my visible bandages before lifting the blanket to check my feet.

"Fine," I rasped. My voice was so hoarse and dry, and my eyes pleaded with him as I stared at him with desperation. "Jun?" He placed the blanket back over me and looked at me. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He didn't sound surprised, though. I shook my head slowly, feeling slightly dizzy and tired. "You trained with the Fire Lord that night and he showed you that firebenders can conduct and generate lightning. You weren't prepared for it and it struck you in your right arm and your left shoulder and abdomen. The energy exited through your feet and the ground around your feet had ignited, burning the area around you. He simply left and I had my uncle come and get a soldier who was good at dressing wounds, so you've been in here since then." I watched his eyes roam over my bandaged and damaged body.

"Are we still in the same place?" Truthfully, I didn't really care if we had moved or not. Jun shook his head.

"No, we moved three nights ago. That's how long you've been resting." Jun cast a quick glance over at the tent flaps before looking back to me. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" I nodded my head, unable to say any more words through my sudden nausea and tiredness. Closing my eyes, I heard him stand and get up. "Wait here; I'll go get some food and water for you." The tent flaps opened and shut, and I found myself drifting into sleep again.

It had only been moments before my fading hearing could detect the tent flaps opening and shutting again, and there was a wafting smell of nicely cooked fish. "Markaia," Jun whispered softly, and I forced my eyes to open despite an inner protest. He was seated beside me again, holding my food in one hand, and there was a cup of water beside his knee.

"I can do it," I whispered, trying to move my arms and forcing my torso to sit up. I refrained from whimpering at the stinging pain that seemed to spread throughout my body like a virus. He didn't try to stop me, and soon I was able to push myself up with my left arm despite my shoulder's searing pain.

"Don't force it," he whispered. "I have no problem feeding you." I made myself comfortable, trying not to make my feet touch as I sat up. I held my hands out expectantly to hold my own plate of food. Jun hesitated before gently placing the plate in my hand. It felt heavier than I remembered, but I took it nonetheless and began to slowly eat my food.

* * *

The night was rainy again, and Jun had long since gone to his own tent so he could wake up earlier to see me before he had another training session. From what he had told me, they were claiming another village sometime in the late afternoon. After he had left, another soldier came in to scrub my wounds and replace my bandages. I now had an arm sling for my right arm to keep me from thrashing it around too much.

The raindrops became heavier as the night progressed, and it was even worse that I was alone in this tent. Jun told me they didn't usually take care of injured soldiers; the Fire Lord would usually just let them die or go home. We both didn't know why the Fire Lord had let me stay, despite the fact I had failed his training.

I lay in the darkness of the tent, and my wounds hurt too much to move again. Zuko and the others. They waltzed their way into my still-hazy mind, and I began to wonder how they were doing. Had they been hurt in any way? How was the Avatar progressing? Did Zuko move on? I gasped at my own thought. Zuko moving on to someone else hurt me much more than these dumb wounds.

I needed a place to think, but I didn't want it to be here. I didn't want to think here where I was weak and powerless. The rain. Everyone would be asleep, and they wouldn't catch me sneaking out to think, though I'm sure no one cared except Jun.

I clenched my left fist before slowly moving my left arm to peel the blankets off of my sweaty body. Call me foolish, but I wanted to get out, even if it was for a short amount of time and caused me excruciating pain. I hauled myself onto my knees - the only part of my body that was damaged by very light burns and didn't need bandages - and slowly started to crawl with my left hand to the tent flaps.

The rain was dropping heavily like bricks when I reached outside, my knees already wanting to stop from the burning sensation. I poked my head through the flaps and looked both ways to see if anyone was up, but no one around. Smiling, I crawled out of my tent and around to the back of it and a few feet away. Grass and mud stained my bare knees as I crawled my way through the heavy rain and stopped at a tree. It provided me some sort of shelter. I plopped myself down onto the muddy ground, staining the night shorts I had been given.

I sighed contently as drops from the tree leaves dripped onto my face. My hair, now long and unruly, was plastered to my night shirt, chest, bandages, and my face. The cool water dripped down and soaked in through my bandages, cooling the constant burning. The faint moonlight was enough to see the patches that covered over my feet and my arm in the sling.  
Why was I even here, in the Fire Nation Army with the Fire Lord? Look, I had almost been killed by that lightning that he hit me with.

What was my purpose here? I did learn one thing that could be useful to the Avatar: the Fire Lord knows how to generate lightning. Nothing else I had learned in those two months was useful, and soon, or so General Weita said, we would be going back to Ba Sing Se for the Fire Lord to claim and make the Fire Nation great.


	43. Our Duty

**Not too interesting, in my opinion. Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I don't own ATLA, but I do own my OCs. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Also, for anyone who is interested in my other stories, I am currently getting ready to make a first original content story on Fiction Press! It may be a while, but I thought I'd just let you guys know about it. I won't actually upload anything until Sam the Artist and I finish making a voice-over story trailer to it! Anyway, read and review! Reviews are so appreciated!**

* * *

I sat there for a good amount of time just enjoying the rain pelting down onto my burning skin. It was the most freedom I'd felt since I'd been here, and really, I was happy right now.

When was the last time I was happy? The happiest I could remember was being with Zuko on the three day travels to Ba Sing Se. Having those dreams gave me hope for a happy future, to get away from a sad and depressing present. Lately, though, I had not had a dream like that since I betrayed them and came here; I was not surprised. Was this potentially the turning point in the road and I had basically screwed up my future by doing this?

The moon was high in the sky, beaming its bright face down to a cold, wet Earth. Mai. I couldn't help the frown that sunk into my face as I remembered the thoughts I once had about Zuko and Mai with the moon, Sun, and all that stuff. Where were Mai and Ty Lee? Worry etched its way into my mind, and I clenched my left fist.

Twigs nearby were stepped on, and I turned my head swiftly to my right. I couldn't move my body that much, so I couldn't see around the tree to see if anyone was really there. The rain continued to pelt down, but it grew more intense, harder, masking the stalker's moves. Besides losing my only sense of direction, sound, I couldn't get up and I was in no condition to fight if it was someone who wanted to fight me; it was dark and I was helpless. "Markaia?" Jun's hand gently touched my left shoulder, and I whipped my head around. My brown eyes met cool, stone green ones. I couldn't help but yelp in fright and surprise.

He was crouched with worry and concern on his face. "Yes?" I asked nimbly, quickly hiding my surprise and fear from him. Jun's eyes scanned over my condition: soaked to the bone, cold, and immobile.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly. Water dribbled down the side of his face, and his usual straight hair was matted; his clothes clung to his body. I turned my eyes away from him and stared down at my soaked bare thighs, where my night shorts cut off midway.

"Getting some fresh air." I wiped off the mud that stained my knees. "Why are you out here?"

"You weren't in bed when I came to check on you," he said sharply; he almost sounded hurt. "You can't stay out here, Markaia. You'll get sick, and with the condition you're in, you'll never get better," he pleaded with me. "Let's get you inside." Jun inched closer, trying not to fall into the muddy ground. I shivered in the rain, but I didn't want to show that to anyone; I hated feeling vulnerable. He gently pulled me up a little, lifting my muddy butt off of the ground, just enough to slide his arm behind my back.

"I can get back on my own," I protested meekly; secretly I liked that he was helping, though. "Just put me down." He shook his head and he slipped his other arm under my knees, and then we stood. My heart dropped at the feeling of being picked up; I'd never been picked up before by a man other than my father.

"No." Without protesting, I let him pick me up, and we headed back toward the infirmary tent. We were both soaked to the bone and shivering by the time we came inside.

He put me down onto the mats next to my bed before disappearing. "Where are you going?" I called out to him as he headed for the door of the tent.

"Getting us some dry clothes." He returned with dry, folded night clothes for both of us. "Get changed." Jun handed me the warm clothes before pulling a curtain that I didn't notice before, completely hiding me from the rest of the tent and himself. It encircled my entire bed mat.

I quickly began to undress, despite only having one usable hand and not being able to stand. When I had finished getting dress and I was nice and warm, I peeked out from the side of the curtain. Jun sat quietly on the ground, his back facing the curtain; he too was dry. "Thank you, Jun," I whispered to him.

His head whipped around and he smiled warmly. "We're friends; it's what we are supposed to do. Although," he laughed, "you're my only friend here in this army." I pulled open the curtain as far as I could and just left it like that. "Uncle Weita would have been pretty furious with the both of us if he learned that I let you crawl outside and get sick and die. He left me in charge of you, and not just because you're my friend, but because you're a star soldier that the Fire Lord wants."

I frowned slightly at the Fire Lord part. If I was smart enough, I wouldn't be here. I would still be with Zuko, in places unknown, fighting the Fire Lord, but here I am alongside the Fire Lord fighting against Zuko. "I think you need some rest, Markaia," he whispered, standing and heading towards the flaps. "I'll be in my tent; don't go crawling off into the night again."

"Wait!" I near shouted, my free hand extending towards him. My shoulder burned with the movement, but since when did it not? He turned his head towards me. The question of 'what' was sprawled out on his face beside the smile that lingered on the corner of his lips. I felt lonely, and only now I was revealing it; Jun, my only friend here. "Don't go, please. Can we talk a little longer?" I let my emotions seep onto my face to show him how desperate and stressed I was. Could I trust him?

Jun turned, dropping the flaps that now touched his hand. "Sure," he whispered. Crossing the tent once more, he came by my bedside. "But, lay down so that you can fall asleep." Obeying, I slowly made myself comfortable in bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin, and turning my head to look at the man sitting at my bedside. Deep down, I wished it was Zuko here at my bedside in times of sickness. "I can read it on your face, Markaia." He crossed his legs. "We're friends; you can trust me with anything." He even smiled for me. I felt the muscles tense in my face, pulling my lips up into a smile as well.

"Jun," I looked up to the ceiling, "I know you talk to the Fire Lord about me." My head turned back to him, looking him in the eyes. His face was slightly rigid but he still smiled; he was tense. "What do you guys talk about?"

"Your future here in the army. What Sozin's Comet will bring to you," he said. I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "What I mean is, when the day comes that the Fire Lord will use Sozin's Comet against the Avatar, what you will be doing." He raised his arms slightly in defeat. "No harm in wondering about the safety of my friend."

"And...?" I urged on. He winced slightly like the answer hurt him, but he licked his lips.

"You," he paused for a long while, the cogs in his brain visibly turning, thinking of possible words to use, "have to fight the Avatar's followers in Azula's place." He twisted his hands slightly. "But you won't be alone. I'll be there with you." It was my turn to wince. Did he not know my feelings for Zuko? "All we need to do is make sure Zuko and the Avatar's other followers don't stop him," he said encouragingly. My face probably showed that I was pained, but I didn't care.

"I see." I sighed, turning my head once more to face the ceiling. The pitter-patter of the rain hitting the tent seemed so appealing all of a sudden. "Jun?" This time, I didn't take my eyes off of the ceiling of the tent. "Can I tell you something? I'm not sure if you already know or not, but it would be good for us as friends to talk about this and why it bothers me." I wasn't sure why I was being so open to him about everything that I felt about the Avatar's group, but we were friends and he was my partner; I had to, and there was no doubt he would kill Zuko. I took his silence as his consent to talk. "Do you know of my friendship with Zuko and the Avatar's group?"

"I do not," he said simply. I heard him swallow thickly, and I closed my eyes. "It doesn't matter though, Markaia. It's our duty to be loyal to the Fire Lord despite friendships." I sighed. So there was no hope to ask for his assistance in not harming the Avatar's group?

"I understand." My voice was stoic, mimicking everyone else's tone. It was evident that if I trusted Jun enough to tell him fully about my relationship with Zuko, and asked him to not harm any of them, he could possibly turn his back. He wouldn't turn a blind eye for me. I had to do this alone, even if, in the end, it meant doing it against my own friend, Jun.

"Though, from what Uncle told me when he picked you up in Ba Sing Se, I cannot see how they were your friends to begin with. They called you a traitor, and they looked as though they had disowned you, especially the banished prince." Jun's voice was more of a whisper, but I could see the small play of a smile on the Zuko part. My chest felt like it was tightening. "We are your real friends, Markaia. Why try to protect them when they disowned you? I know what you're thinking. You don't want me to harm them the day Sozin's Comet comes." I couldn't help my face from wincing and twitching. I wanted to open my eyes, but I didn't want to look him in the face.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I lied. "It's fine. There was no harm in trying, and frankly it won't work anyway. It's my duty and I will fulfill it." Formal manners found their way through my mouth; it was an old habit of false loyalty.

Jun sat quietly next to me for a while. After my last statement, we had some awkward silence, but I didn't mind. My mind was a jigsaw puzzle right now, so I could use the peace. The atmosphere around us was so thick, I almost choked on it. "You know, I've told you all about me," Jun whispered finally, cutting the thick atmosphere, "and I'd like to know about you. Where you grew up and how your family treated you."

I didn't hesitate to tell him every detail of my life, ranging from when my mother and father discovered my firebending to right before I met Zuko. That was a bit of information I wanted to leave out because it was obvious from our last conversation that he didn't want to betray his duty just for my sake; it was too much to ask of him anyway. There was no doubt about it being too much. It was now between being a good friend and getting killed for betraying the Fire Lord.

* * *

Before we knew it, the Sun was slowly starting to peak over the trees and through the thick stormy clouds; it was still raining lightly, but I didn't mind that too much. Soon, General Weita came in through the tent flaps, relief flooding his face. "Jun, there you are."

"Good morning, Uncle." He looked away from me then and turned his gaze towards his uncle. General Weita took a glance outside, and through the flap that was open I saw the other soldiers bustling about, getting breakfast ready and preparing for the early morning training. They were going to raid a village later in the day, so they had to wake early.

"Come, Jun, go help them set up breakfast so we can get to training quicker. The Fire Lord would like to finish the raid before dinner," he ordered, opening the flap a little wider. "Another soldier will take your place and tend to Markaia." General Weita motioned for Jun to step outside, and I heard Jun sigh.

"Good morning, General Weita." I waved weakly. He was no longer harsh towards me, so it was okay for me to smile at him. He nodded in acknowledgement before raising an eyebrow at Jun. "You better go," I whispered to Jun, holding back a smile that was slowly creeping onto my mouth. In defeat, Jun stood and walked across the tent to the open flaps, gave me one last look, and then proceeded to step out and help around.

"The other soldier will be with you shortly, Markaia." General Weita nodded before walking through the flap and letting it drop behind him. Resting my head back onto the pillow, I sighed, staring up at the tent's ceiling once more.

* * *

The 'other soldier' never came though, and that was around four hours ago. Around an hour or two after Jun and General Weita had left my tent, the campsite was quiet, and I assumed they had left already for their raid. The rain had long stopped since this morning, and I didn't feel tired enough to rest, so I slowly sat up. Were my feet in good enough condition to at least walk?

I sat up on my mat, pushing the sheets away from my body, and looked down to my bandaged feet. Pulling my right knee up to my chest slowly, I hissed from the burns. I examined my knee closely, looking for the damage that the lightning had caused as it coursed through my body from my hands down to my feet. Looking closer at my skin, I could see that the burns took the shape of lightning. Long, red, jagged lines went down my legs and broke off of each other like roots of a plant.

Scanning down the length of my leg, the lines got redder and wider, spreading out like a web the farther down my leg I went. Hesitating, I gently fingered the wrap that was securely bound around my ankle, foot, and even my toes. Even if I couldn't walk, I couldn't help the curiosity of what it looked like. I'd never been so curious when they were cleaning and changing the wraps. I didn't even want to look at it while they were scrubbing the dead flesh clean; it hurt enough as it was.

I fingered it a little longer, deciding whether or not I wanted to sneak a peek. I mulled it over before deciding to undo the wrapping. Winding it up as I went, I eventually made it down to the middle of my foot; there it started to stick and cling.

* * *

**Note: Yes, I know it's a little boring, but I had to get a boring part out of the way so I can get to a little more interesting parts. You know, every chapter can't have action or something interesting XD I'm not that dramatic. **


	44. Cactus Juice

**I don't own ATLA, but I do own my OCs. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Thanks for reading so far, you guys! More to come soon. Sorry if I don't update as often; I see how many people love reading this story! Read and Review! That's the only thing that makes me update faster than usual. :P Anyway, enjoy! P.S. - Markaia is a little crazy in this one... I'm not all too familiar with being "drugged up/high".**

* * *

The injury was indeed too disgusting to walk on. It had pus and it was red, and it was pretty much just a big bloody hole in my foot, with some burnt skin where the lightning had exited. I rewrapped it but remained sitting up, thinking. I really wanted to get out of bed, but there was no purpose in doing so. I'd just have to go back to bed in the end; there was no getting out of here in this condition.

Sighing in defeat, I pulled the blanket back over my feet and laid back down, covering myself up to my nose with the thin blanket. The sun's heat was starting to gather inside of this tent, and the humidity from the rain wasn't helping anything. "Ms. Tymaine?" The tent flap opened and a younger-looking soldier slowly walked into the tent. She was fairly young, and I hadn't really seen her around before. This girl wore the beginner's training clothes, though, so that explained why I'd never seen her before. Nodding, I peered at her from under my blanket as she slowly made her way to the other end of the tent and into a box of medical supplies. "I'm here to clean your wound. General Weita had sent me earlier, but I couldn't escape beginner's training fast enough."

I nodded and watched as she came by me again with wraps, ointment, pins, a scrubber made of wire, and a jug of unknown liquids with a tea cup. I'd never had any of my previous cleaners use a wire scrubber; they just rinsed it and then re-wrapped it. Swallowing thickly, I watched her as she set everything down beside me and opened up the jug. "This might hurt, so if you are wondering what this liquid is, it is cactus juice."

"What is that?" I inquired. She slowly poured the light green liquid into the tea cup; it was almost clear enough to be considered water.

"It's just a drink to keep your mind busy," she answered simply. Then she held it in front of me and waited for me to take it. "Don't worry; it won't kill you." She smiled. I gulped before taking the cup and smelling it. This liquid didn't smell like anything, just like water. "I advise you to drink it before I start."

"Okay." I hesitated and she helped me sit up. The cup was heavy in my hands, but nonetheless I pulled it up to my parched lips and began to drink it down. It was sweet at first but then it turned bitter like alcohol. I felt it flow down my throat and splash into my empty stomach, and then I gave her back the cup and laid back down.

"Let me know when you start feeling funny." She stood to go back to the box and retrieved a towel and a jug of water. In a second, she was back by my side and pouring the water on the towel. My head began to feel lighter and I had the most insane urge to start laughing. Looking at her, she was moving, but sideways, and her face seemed discolored.

I started to giggle. "Me? Feel funny? You look funny!" I couldn't control the oncoming laughter anymore or the volume of my voice. Everything was moving now; the walls were moving like waves and the more air I breathed in, the more I wanted to laugh. The girl went about her own business while I stared intently at the walls that were now blue.

Zuko walked into the tent, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Markaia." I stretched out my left arm, my only free arm, and wiggled around trying to get out of the girl's firm grip on my feet.

"Zuko!" I sang. The girl tried not to laugh as she tightened her grip. Giving up, I refocused on Zuko. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Sam!" I began to scream. "Why haven't you come for me yet?" I didn't realize that I was now sobbing hysterically. "You let me walk away into hell!" I screamed through my tears.

Before I could register it, Zuko walked out the door without looking back, and I couldn't help but scream his name. "Zuko!" The girl that was with me finished scrubbing my foot and applied some cool ointment to it; I stared at her. "What are you doing rubbing my feet?" She shrugged.

"Just giving you a foot rub?" She then put the brush down next to her before sitting me up. "I'm almost done, okay? I'm going to give you a nice shoulder massage, and then massage your right arm." I nodded wordlessly as I began to laugh again.

* * *

The girl left after "tickling" me with the wire brush, and during that period of time between Zuko's last visit and the girl leaving, Zuko came back to talk to me. There was something different about him, and the scar on his eye was gone; in general, he seemed a lot happier.

Now, the walls were getting irritating and they wouldn't stop moving. I was left alone in my tent, but several times I tried to follow Zuko out of the tent, and would be led back in by the girl and some other soldiers on standby. I wanted to see Jun, but he and the other soldiers hadn't come back yet.

It was a little before dark when Jun came back, and he greeted me with some nice chopped up beef from the village. "Hey, Markaia." He came in slowly, balancing two plates and two cups of tea. I stared at him carefully with a wide grin on my face and laughing, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Here is some lunch we got from the village we raided. Eat up; that cactus juice won't be good for you on an empty stomach."

I sat, bouncing up and down in my bed, clapping my hands. "Food!" I beamed. He placed it in my lap before sitting beside me and putting our tea down.

"Yes, food." He smiled as he began to eat. One eye was on his food and one eye was carefully observing me. I picked up my plate, ignoring the plate seemingly spinning in my hands, and looked at the cut-up beef that sat on the plate with a little bit of veggies. Stabbing the beef with a chopstick, I held it up to Jun's face.

"Moo," I said, my face completely serious. Jun's mouth tilted up into a crooked smile, but he didn't laugh out loud. Improperly, I shoved the beef into my mouth, holding the one chopstick, and the other laying on the plate. "Tea, please." I put my chopstick down on my plate next to the other chopstick, and took the cup that Jun held out to me. The warm bitter liquid flooding my stomach made me feel less lightheaded.

When we finished our early dinner, Jun had to go again to do some other things, so I was left alone in my tent. He had left me some tea so I could wring out the cactus juice that had made me nuts. I thought slowly about what had occurred within the last several hours when I had taken the cactus juice. Jun told me I had hallucinated Zuko, so it made sense that Zuko didn't answer me back and that his scar was gone.

"I'm back," Jun stepped in through the flaps while I was thinking. "Uncle Weita has given me permission to stay in here with you, if you'd like." His face seemed hopeful that I would say that he could stay, so I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled weakly, picking up my tea cup and swallowing the rest of my tea. I felt better than when I had taken the cactus juice. "But this time we aren't going to stay up late, okay?" He smiled and nodded and made up a bed next to mine.

This time it wasn't raining, and I was sort of grateful that it wasn't. Where there was rain, there was usually thunder and lightning, and after my last incident with the Fire Lord, I needed some rest - physically and mentally - from everything. I turned my head to look at Jun, who was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling blankly. I reverted my gaze to the ceiling as well, letting the silence swirl around us.

Jun broke the silence. "I saw the Avatar and his group in this village." My eye twitched, but there was nothing else that indicated that I cared; I remained quiet, thinking, listening. "They tried to stop us but we continued, and that Avatar and Zuko killed a few of our comrades."

_Don't say anything_, I thought to myself. _He had made it clear last night that there was no point in trying because this is our duty._ "Well, what happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked quietly, despite the inner war occurring in my head. If I had looked at Jun instead of the ceiling, he would have seen the mixed feelings waging in my eyes.

"Everyone else is okay, but we lost two of our comrades. We will be sending their bodies home tomorrow. Uncle expects you to be up and about by tomorrow, by the way," Jun mumbled, putting his arms behind his head leisurely.

"He does?" With false surprise laced in my voice, I rolled my eyes. If that was the case, then it would be much sooner than I expected. My feet didn't look too good and he expects me to be up for training tomorrow? "We should get to bed then, so I can take my time getting up with these feet." I turned onto my side so my back was facing Jun.

He didn't reply at all, and I assumed he had gone to bed. The thin blankets didn't stop the cool night air from seeping through their fabric, and I found myself shivering; I pulled them up to my nose. If I would be getting up tomorrow, did that mean I'd be going back to regular training? Or was I going to be excluded from regular training and put straight to the part where I redirect lightning? The conditions were right; this was stormy weather. Slowly, I fell asleep pondering this mystery that would greet me in the morning.


	45. An Accident

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating for a while (a little over a week, maybe two?)! Things just started to come up out of nowhere, and you guys should understand the real world; always demanding the impossible! Anyway, this isn't as long as the previous chapters because of the fact that things came up and I wanted to get to you guys A.S.A.P! However, the next should be longer. Another reason would be that I near-killed my laptop and it erased this chapter so I had to start from scratch. Anyway, instead of my whining, I DO NOT own ATLA, but I do own Jun, Markaia, General Weita, and other characters like Sam who don't belong here. This was beta'd by F1nal Front1er, and I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review. More reviews = faster updates.**

* * *

I awoke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed; my hair was like bird's nest and the warm robe I wore had made me sweaty. Jun was grouchy and tired, and he looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. General Weita woke us up earlier than the usual wakeup time at sunrise, which surprised me. When Jun helped me up out of bed and out of the tent it was then that I realized it was still dark out.

My feet stung as they pressed against the dirt ground. I was putting all my weight on them. Jun's left hand was around my waist, and my right arm was out of its sling and around Jun's shoulder. His right hand held my wrist firmly over his shoulder as we exited the tent into the cool, early-morning air. "Do you think you can stand?" Jun turned to look at me and yawned, his disgusting morning breath hitting my face like a wave. Holding back the urge to puke, I smiled weakly and retracted my arm from around his shoulder.

"Yes, I can. Thanks, Jun." The pain in my feet still hurt, but I ignored it. The sky was dark and I couldn't see a single morning star; clouds were probably blocking the sky. I cringed slightly as a deep, loud cackle of thunder rumbled from the sky. Everyone was still asleep, and the fire in the pit was out. General Weita glanced to Jun then to me before looking over at the larger tents of the other generals; the Fire Lord's tent was out too. Jun, hands awkwardly at his sides, stood there watching me with caution.

"Are you sure you can stand?" he asked again. Nodding, I waved my hand before looking over to General Weita. The thunder cackled loudly again.

"It wouldn't matter if she could stand, Jun." The general took off his light robe he usually wore and tossed it onto the soft grass. "She will be redirecting lightning; there are no stances for this that I know of that require strong footing." He laughed humorlessly and glanced at me. "What do you understand from your past experience about lightning?"

"Well," I began. Jun handed me a hair tie and then removed my robe. "I know that I can't redirect lightning." I tied my hair. "Lightning has an entry point and an exit point." I concluded. General Weita nodded, and he then looked to the sky. The thunder growled again, this time louder, right above us.

"That is some good understanding. There isn't too much more you need to know then. Did you watch the way the Fire Lord conjured the lightning?" he asked, slowly dragging his arms toward his chest; it was the same as the Fire Lord's movements. I nodded, a slight twinge of fear growing in my chest. "Don't be afraid, Markaia." General Weita's index and middle finger were now pointed and level with his chest. "Just copy what I am doing. When I redirect the lightning from the clouds, as expected, it will come at you faster than you can think, and you will have to use the movement I just made, catching it with your fingers and bending it somewhere else."

I didn't understand, but there was no time for another explanation. The thunder was high above us and I could see the lightning becoming unstable in the clouds. Quickly and painfully, I slid my feet into my usual defense stance, gripping the dirt ground. I crossed my arms so they were in an 'x' shape, both palms facing me. The index and middle finger from both hands pointed out towards the sky, and I mentally prepared for the pain and nausea again.

General Weita stood like a statue. His hands and stance never faltered; his face was stony and serious. He breathed in deeply. Within a second, he took one lunge forward, his right leg in front of the left with a big gap between the two. His left hand pointed to the sky, and his right straight at me; the white light touched his left hand, and before I knew it I saw it coming at me. As a reaction, I threw my left hand, fingers still in place, in front of me and lifted my right hand to the sky.

The second it hit my fingers, I didn't feel anything but slight dizziness; I closed my eyes. I felt energy passing through my body, through my very heart, and as soon as I felt it leave the other hand, I realized I was unscathed. My eyes were shut tightly and even though it was gone, I didn't want to open them. "Good job," General Weita complimented. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked over at Jun, who had a relieved expression, and then to General Weita, who looked pleased.

"That's it?" I stood up from my stance, looking at my hands that had no marks on them from this redirection. General Weita nodded before turning to look at Jun.

"I'm going to be training her a little more, and then she can go and help out. Go wake up everyone else and start on the morning training and work," he instructed. Jun nodded and glanced at me before turning and walking towards the many tents. General Weita looked to me. "I'm going to do it again."

I nodded and he closed his eyes; thunder roared loudly, deafening my ears. Following his movements was the easy part. I once again put my fingers the way they had been, index and middle pointed, but this time I leveled my fingers with my chest. As General Weita was preparing for the lightning, I was focusing on making sure I would catch it in time.

He threw his hand at me once more when the lightning struck, and like before it flew at me quickly. My hand flew forward, catching the lightning and, feeling it course through my body, I redirected the lightning back at General Weita. That was an accident on my part. The bright white light flew back at an unsuspecting General Weita and struck him in the throat. The next thing I saw was General Weita's knees buckling and he fell to the floor.

Once the general's face finally hit the dirt, I realized what had happened. Everything had happened so quickly that I had blanked out and sent my lightning straight back to the general! "General Weita!" The words finally made their exit through my lips. Breaking stance and forgetting my own injured feet, I ran over to the still body that lay in the dirt, unmoving. "General Weita!" I called again. I dropped to my burnt knees and turned the man onto his back. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Oh god."

It seemed like whenever I needed someone to help me, no one was around. At this moment, right now, as the general was probably dying, there was no one in sight, even though the tents were only a few feet away. Where had Jun gone? I tried not to look at the massive burn mark that now inhabited his throat; it looked raw. "General Weita, answer me!" I shook him slightly with my left hand; my right was too focused on checking for his breathing.

"Markaia, what happened?!" Jun was beside me now, worry etched on his face. "I was only gone for a few minutes to get wood!" I shrugged my shoulder and looked around.

"H-he redirected another lightning bolt at me, and I accidentally shot it back at him," I confessed, tears threatening to spill over. I tried to shake him again, but Jun quickly grabbed my hands and stood me up.

"Go back to your tent; I need to get help," he ordered. Jun pushed me - a little roughly - back in the direction of my tent before kneeling back down to the still figure, putting his index and middle finger on General Weita's throat opposite of the wound on the left. "Go, Markaia," he growled at me. Jun then stood and ran to the Fire Lord's tent, and I could do nothing but turn away and hobble my way back to my tent.

* * *

Not too long after I retreated shamefully back to my tent, it started to rain. It had probably been half an hour since I had come into my tent, and for the whole half hour I had been praying that I hadn't killed General Weita. The penalty would be death, dependent on General Weita's family, a.k.a. Jun.

Not even the light pitter-patter of the rain could settle me down. I lay restlessly in my blankets, tossing and turning and even trying to take my wrappings off of my wounds. I shouldn't be sitting there bandaged up after I had struck General Weita fatally in the throat. "Markaia?" Jun's voice made me jump; it was rather loud compared to the rain. The tent flaps opened and Jun stepped inside, his hair and uniform wet.

"How is he?" The question ran out of my mouth faster than I could comprehend it. Jun wiped his face where a few water droplets streamed down his cheek before sighing and sitting down next to my bed.


	46. Death: Part 1

**Hey, thanks for waiting you guys! I'll explain my absence another time. Things came up that were totally unrelated to this story, so don't think I just abandoned it because I got bored. Anyway, this chapter is much shorter than the last one because this is one of three parts. I'm not too good at suspense when I end a chapter, so I broke this one up into three parts so there would be more suspense - maybe. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and still love this story despite my messed up updating times. This story was beta'd by F1nal Front1er! Hope you like. Read and review. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Jun swallowed thickly as he folded his legs crisscross. "He is dead." His voice cracked a little on the word '_dead_'; although I couldn't see his face, it was evident it was hard on him. I had killed General Weita, and I was the one who had just caused a whole other ship of trouble. Jun didn't want to look at me, so he just sat silently, allowing the words to soak in. Though, I didn't blame him for not wanting to say anything to me.

I did feel regretful. It was an accident and accidents happen. Things happen and we can't stop them from happening. **The only physical way that I showed my regret was through the light burning I felt; the pressure leaking from my eyes.** Sniffling, I wiped the tears away before Jun could see them. "Jun, I'm sorry," I whispered. "It was an accident, really." I extended my hand towards Jun's shoulder. His face was hidden from me, turned in the opposite direction so he wouldn't look at me; I knew he was hurting badly.

"I know it was an accident!" Jun turned his face so I could see him. His eyes were swelling up, tears sitting above his bottom eyelashes. His tone of voice was a little harsher than I would have liked it to be. "You don't have to keep saying it. What happened has happened, and we can't do anything about it. He is dead and that is it." Despite his furious eyes, his mouth hung down in a heavy, sad frown. The corners of his lips twitched a bit before he finally broke. "Why my Uncle?!"

He repeated that question with tears falling graciously down his face. He repeated it more times than I could count, but I couldn't complain because I was asking myself the same thing. Why General Weita, but not me? Jun continued to repeat it through his sobbing, tears falling freely, while I sat there and watched. I had caused him pain and suffering; didn't I do that with everyone I came in contact with? Was it my fault that, ever since my arrival in the world, I caused everything like this to happen?

Jun looked so weak and vulnerable crying like that. His body was hunched over his crossed legs, and one hand was holding him up and the other was either hitting the ground or wiping his eyes. I had to do something. "Jun?" I whispered softly, wiping the small tears that were in my eyes. "Jun." I was a little sterner so he would listen to me instead of asking the same rhetorical question over and over again. He stilled, wiping his eyes again before grunting a quiet response. "You still have me," I reached over and patted his shoulder lightly, "and you always will."

He stared blankly at the floor for a few seconds before he turned his head to look at me. I gazed into his eyes, which weren't stony for once, before he threw himself at me. Jun was crying again, but this time it seemed like he was crying because he wasn't alone; I was there for him. It was only right, though, because it was my fault. His masculine arms were around my ribs and Jun rested his face on my shoulder, crying into it. If he were to lean any more weight on me, I – no, both of us – would have fallen over. "Shh." I gingerly wrapped my arms around him, not used to being this close to a man other than Zuko. He continued to cry; he stained my shirt with his constant tears. I even started to gently rock him like a child, because that's how I viewed Jun right then. Jun was just a boy who had lost an uncle and he was hurting now.

* * *

Jun – he was asleep now – breathed slowly and steadily. I had held him for a while. It was late in the afternoon (almost nighttime), and I couldn't take my growling stomach any longer. It growled from the lack of food I had eaten, sounding like an elephant's trunk.

The world outside of the tent was quiet the entire day. A day of mourning – that's what today and tomorrow were mostly going to be in my opinion. Jun was mumbling in his sleep, snuggling closer into my shoulder. "Jun, I'm going to get some food," I whispered. It wasn't like he could hear me, though. I laid him down gently onto my bed and then stood. The pain in my feet began, but it didn't hurt enough to the point of falling.

Adjusting Jun's position on my bed, I tucked him into the blankets and turned on my heels, heading out the door. I poked my head out the tent flaps. It was still raining, but only ever so slightly, and from where I was standing, I could tell there was no one around. The camp seemed abandoned, but the glow from the Fire Lord's tent said otherwise. I scanned the campgrounds to be sure that no one was around.

Although my feet hurt, I managed to walk slowly towards the bigger tents to my left. Those tents were where we stored the food, and seeing as no one was around, I thought 'why not help myself to some food?' I hobbled over to the first large tent and stuck my head in through the flaps, then pulled my head out and hobbled to the next one on the left. This one had food in it. I smiled to myself, pushed through the flaps, and began to go through the entire tent to make some food for myself and a bit for Jun.

I filled two trays with a good amount of food for Jun and myself, grabbed some tea, and then hobbled my way slowly back to my tent. The rain had receded, but the dark clouds still lingered overhead. Even darker clouds lingered over my head when I thought about General Weita. The wind was gradually picking up and rushing into my face, so I had to hold on to the trays and tea pretty tightly.

The walk back to my tent was rather hard, but I made it. Jun was still fast asleep under my sheets and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked like a child - an overgrown child. Quietly, I set down his plate, tea cup, and his chopsticks, hoping that he would wake up soon to eat his food.

I ate in silence, mostly. Outside, the rain had picked up a little more and I could hear the other soldiers who had returned from who-knows-what. Although I probably looked calm and content on the outside, my mind was running a thousand miles an hour. Most of it consisted of General Weita, but I didn't let it drag me down too much. "Markaia," a familiar female voice whispered. I turned my head to look behind me where the tent's entrance was. There stood the girl who had cleaned out my wounds the time I had taken cactus juice. She gave me a faint smile. "The Fire Lord wishes to speak with you. He has also ordered me to stay in this tent until you get back." I stood, not surprised. I was expecting the Fire Lord to call me in to discuss what had happened with General Weita.

She entered the tent and I walked past her without a word or even a glance, but she whispered something that made me nervous about what the Fire Lord had to say. "I'm sorry."


End file.
